El Bosque de la Verdad
by Syaoran-Angel
Summary: Una Nueva Escuela con un árbol de Cerezo y un gran bosque detrás de El. Sakura obtiene una nueva misión como Cazadora de Cartas, pero esta vez, el viaje es más peligroso de lo creído. Tendra que adentrarse a un mudno de Demonios y Ángeles, para seguir..
1. El Inicio

_**El Bosque de la Verdad**_

_**El Inicio**_

Sakura y Syaoran concluyeron su historia cuando Sakura saltó a los brazos de Syaoran declarándole su amor, más ahora denuevo les esperan nuevas aventuras y un lugar donde todo es un tormento…bienvenido a la entrada del Bosque de la Verdad…

-Querido Diario, ya ah pasado un año entero desde que las Cartas Sakura hicieron su última aparición, desde entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, mañana empiezo a cursar Primero de Secundaria, estoy muy emocionada, iré a una nueva escuela llamada "El Gran Bosque", el nombre es raro, pero me agrada…bueno Syaoran se quedó aquí conmigo…enserio que lo amo, y aún recuerdo esa promesa que hicimos, esa promesa que nos lástima y nos une más a los dos… "Sakura...yo te amo y se que tu me amas...pero no podemos ser novios aún...tú y yo solo podremos ser novios hasta que la misión que te otorgo Clow Ride se cumpla" , esa promesa…la hicimos debido a que después de que obtuve la Carta Esperanza, en el cielo apareció Clow Ride, diciendo "Sakura, aún tus cartas no están completas, y aún quedan peligros que serán difíciles resolver…por favor protege a las Cartas y Protégete a ti", el desapareció y justo una semana después Syaoran me hizo prometerle eso…bueno, nosotros somos los mejores amigos, y hemos aprendido mucho uno del otro, y nos hemos querido más como amigos que como novios, y lo estimo demasiado y lo Amo…bueno…ya son las 11:00 p.m., ya es hora de irme a dormir Diario, Tomoyo me va a esperar mañana en la mañana con un desayuno, por que como recordarás mi padre y Touya se fueron por todo un año al extranjero por algo importante según mi padre…y por eso me quedó con Tomoyo… aunque su mamá tampoco esta…por qué será?...bueno luego lo investigo, por lo pronto me despido Diario, hasta pronto- Escribe Sakura, mientras cierra su Diario y se acuesta con su Pijama rosa de siempre, en el pequeño cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Tomoyo, que Sakura decoro a su gusto y quedó casi idéntico al suyo.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Dónde estoy?, se siente muy tenebroso aquí…parece un bosque…que sueño tengo...Se me hace que me dormiré.- Dice Sakura quedándose dormida. Ella cae a un hoyo oscuro en medio de un bosque fúnebre, y que parece haber sido abandonado desde hace siglos…ella cae en el hoyo y se ve la cara de un Demonio…Sakura despierta.-Hoe!!!, no ayúdenme!!!, ¿qué, qué?...pero si solo fue un sueño…pero se sentía tan real…me duele la cabeza…¿Qué horas son?.-Sakura pregunta mientras gira a mirar el reloj.-Apenas son las 3:00a.m.!, será mejor que me vuelva a dormir antes de que despierte a este Kero…-Dijo Sakura volviéndose a dormir.

Al Día siguiente, Sakura se despierta con ojeras en la cara, esta muy mareada y baja para ver si Tomoyo ya esta despierta también, baja pero nota que solo está en la mesa del comedor un plato con Un pan Tostado, dos huevos y un tocino, Sakura sonríe y va por su desayuno. Brinca la escalera, y va por su desayuno, ya en la mesa, ella nota que ahí una nota debajo del plato, Sakura la lee. "_Hola Sakura, soy yo Tomoyo, ya habrás notado que no estoy, bueno eso es por que tengo algo importante que atender en la nueva escuela temprano, te terminas tu desayuno o verás como es que te va Sakura, ya que en loe últimos días no comes nada, si no te lo comes, te forzaré a comer todo lo de la tarde, te quiere mucho tu Amiga Tomoyo. P.D.: Seguramente son las 6:20 a.m. cuando leas esto, por lo que apresúrate que llegarás tarde tu primer día de clases!_"

Sakura al leer esto inmediatamente come su comida, y sube por las escaleras como una chita que busca su presa. Sube a su cuarto y tropieza.

.-Hoe!!!, Auch!, eso me dolió.-Dice Sakura mientras se para y se soba la barbilla, inmediatamente se quita la pijama y la tira como si nada, busca su ropa escolar nueva y se la pone, mientras Kero sigue dormido.

El Nuevo Traje de Sakura es una falda de dos tablones gris, una blusa blanca con chaleco gris y una corbata blanca. La pijama se la aventó al Kero dormilón, Sakura nota que no esta Kero, y lo ve tapado con su ropa de dormir, lo despierta y le dice que ya se deben ir. Y los dos se van a la escuela rápido.

.-Me preguntó ¿Qué será eso importante que tenía que atender Tomoyo?, bueno…pronto lo veré…son las 6:40 a.m.!, rayos voy a llegar tarde!, mejor me doy prisa, y en cuanto a Syaoran…púes espero nos toque en el mismo salón.-Dice Sakura corriendo a toda velocidad por la calle hasta la Secundaria, la Secundaria esta a 20 cuadras de su casa, por lo que es un largo camino no creen?, bueno ella llega apenas suspirando.

Eran las 6:50 a.m., Sakura tenía tiempo para buscar un Locker y hallar su salón, encuentra uno vació justo debajo de su salón, ella se cree suertuda y pone algunos de sus útiles en el Locker, después va a su salón.

La Nueva Escuela es de tres pisos, y Sakura le toco el salón 72, estaba en el segundo piso, la escuela era color gris con blanco y mucho verde, por que las paredes estaban cubiertas con muchas enredaderas de un verde vivo, que se veía muy bonito cuando Llovía, también había un patio muy grande atrás de la escuela donde los estudiantes podía disfrutar al aire libre, y se hallaban árboles por doquier, siempre había un árbol con césped donde uno podía recostarse un poco, y había uno en particular, era un árbol de cerezo gigante, que estaba justo en el centro de patio, de este alrededor habían 4 árboles de cerezo pequeños rodeándole, y atrás del patio había un bosque lleno de árboles de cerezo, pero era muy oscuro y a los estudiantes les estaba prohibido el paso.

Tocó el timbre y Sakura fue tranquilamente entrando a su salón, ahí se hallo con la sorpresa de que Syaoran estaba en su mismo salón.

-Syaoran!, hola!.-Dijo Sakura corriendo alado de Syaoran y poniendo sus cosas en el banco de adelante.-Te extrañe mucho amigo, hace un tiempo que no nos vemos.-Dijo abrazándolo, Syaoran se le ruborizaban las mejillas de un tono rosa-pálido.

-Yo, también te eh extrañado mucho Sakurita pequeña.-Dijo haciendo una sonrisa.-Aunque, solo no nos hemos visto en una semana.-Dijo mientras miraba a Sakura con una mirada de "Claro, mucho tiempo".

-Púes para mí fue todo un año Syaoranito.-Le dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza con su puño.-Y eso es por no extrañarme.-

.-Ay Sakura, si, sí te extrañe, pero no es mucho tiempo.-Dijo dándole un abrazo por el cuello.-Aunque si extrañaba como es que te comportabas tan dulce y linda…y berrinchuda.-Dijo entre dientes.

Sakura se embelezó por el abrazo y sus mejillas se volvieron un tono carmín fuerte.

-Yo extrañe tú cariñosa forma de ser gran amigo.-Dijo sentándose delante de Syaoran..-Pero no has visto a Tomoyo?.-Dijo, pero en ese momento entro el Profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos, yo soy el Profesor Yamako.-Dijo volviéndose al salón.-Al parecer, son alumnos de primera calidad, bueno, les quiero presentar a la alumna Tomoyo Daidouji.-Dijo mientras Tomoyo entraba al salón.-Esta alumna será la presidenta Estudiantil, organizará las fiestas, actividades, horarios, y demás cosas.

.-Hola, me llamó Tomoyo Daidouji, y espero poder ser una gran presidenta estudiantil.-Dijo mientras pasaba a sentarse al banco vació que estaba alado del de Syaoran.

-Bueno Clase, empezaremos con Seminario, habrían su libro en la página 5 por favor.-

El timbre del descanso tocó después de un rato y todos salieron al patio grande.

-Tomoyo, que era lo que tenías de importante?.-Preguntó Sakura mientras salía junto con Tomoyo y Syaoran a su lado.

-Púes nada Importante en realidad, tan solo es que tenía que planear el baile de otoño.-Dijo sonriéndoles sospechosamente a Sakura y Syaoran.-Espero ustedes dos bailen.

Sakura y Syaoran se ruborizaron al oír lo que Tomoyo les dijo y simplemente se voltearon uno al otro y bajaron la mirada.

-Púes, aún falta mucho, tal vez si vayamos.-Dijo Sakura tratando de hacer una sonrisa.

-Sí…tal vez.-Dijo Syaoran.

-Por cierto Syaoran, te ves muy lindo con esa camiseta blanca y pantalón gris y con tu corbata.-Le Dijo Sakura a Syaoran, soltando una sonrisa tierna.

-Bueno…gra…cias Sakura, tú también te ves bien bonita con ese traje escolar.-Le dijo .-devolviéndole el cumplido.

-A muchas gracias Syaoran.-Dijo Sakura mientras Tomoyo se reía suavemente.

Los tres llegaron a una banca que estaba justo debajo del gran árbol de cerezo, y empezaron los tres a contemplarlo. Sakura sintió extraña atracción por el bosque que estaba haya adelante, pero también le daba algo de miedo, Sakura empezó a sentirse mareada y adormilada, y se quedó dormida en el hombro de Syaoran.

-Sakura…no vas a Salir de mi bosque!.-Dijo una voz..Tú vas a permanecer aquí pequeña flor de cerezo marchitada!.-Terminó diciendo, de repente Sakura pudo observar el gran árbol en un tono muy gris, estaba viendo como es que el árbol se estaba marchitando y convirtiéndose en un tenebroso árbol que en el centro del tronco negro había un signo en forma de la cruz de Jesús invertida.

-Sakura despierta!.-Dijo una voz moviendo suavemente la cabeza de Sakura.-Despierta por favor, ya va a tocar el timbre.

-¿Qué?, ¿a?, ¿otro sueño?-Dijo Sakura lanzando un pequeño bostezo.-Tuve otro sueño muy feo.-Dijo en un murmullo.

-Sakura, ya tenemos que irnos a clases, vamos dormilona.-Dijo Syaoran, riéndose un poco.

-Ay ya voy.-Dijo Sakura mientras se tallaba el ojo y daba un gran bostezo.-Y tú no me digas dormilona o te pego Syaoran.

-¿Acaso eso no lo haces todos los días?-Dijo con Sarcasmo.

Sakura puso cara de enojada y le dio un zape en la cabeza. El timbre sonó, y Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran, regresaron a clases, pero antes de irse Sakura vio denuevo el bosque y le dio la impresión de haber visto una luz en ese bosque, pero no le dio importancia y se fue.

Ya saliendo de clases, Los tres dieron un paseo e iban charlando muchas cosas de lo que hicieron estas vacaciones, y ocasionalmente Sakura menciono las Cartas que Clow Ride le menciono.

-Sí eso esta raro, por que si no esta completas las Cartas Sakura, ¿Dónde han de estar las faltantes?-Dijo Syaoran poniendo una cara seria.

-Mejor olvidémoslo, cuando deban aparecer, aparecerán.-Dijo Sakura, tratando de calmar a sus amigos.

-Lo peor, es que ya no te puedo grabar con tus trajes con los que capturaste y cambiaste todas las Cartas Sakura.-Dijo Tomoyo con una cara de "tristeza" y poniendo su mano en su mejilla.-Me encantaría que esas nuevas Cartas aparecieran ya.

-Pero Tomoyo...-Dijo Sakura mientras le salía una gota de la cabeza.

- Si te veías muy linda Sakura.-Dijo Syaoran sonriéndole a Sakura.

Sakura se ruborizo y agacho su cabeza sin decir nada más.

Era un día muy hermoso, estaba nublado y una brisa fresca acariciaba a todos en su camino. Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo decidieron descansar en el Parque Pingüino.

-Aquí pasamos grandes momentos, y sobretodo aquí fue un lugar donde capturamos muchas de las cartas.-Dijo Sakura, viendo felizmente el parque.

-Sí.-Dijo Syaoran mientras iba al pingüino rey.

-¿A dónde vas Syaoran?-Dijo Tomoyo

-Tan solo me voy a resbalar.-Dijo Syaoran sonriendo.-…Tengo una mejor idea.-

Syaoran corrió y agarró de la mano a Sakura para llevarla a resbalarse.

-¿¡Qué haces Syaoran!?-Dijo Sakura aún no dándose cuenta de que Syaoran le había tomado de la mano.

-Vamos a resbalarnos los dos juntos.-Dijo mientras jalaba a Sakura de la mano.-Será divertido

-Pero Syaoran, ya somos muy grandes.-Dijo Sakura tratando de safarse de Syaoran.

-No me Importa, vamos a resbalarnos y punto.-Dijo Syaoran sonriendo a Sakura.

Los Dos se subieron al Pingüino y Syaoran empujo a Sakura para que se resbalara por la resbaladilla, después el igualmente bajo y cuando cayeron en la arena los dos se rieron mucho.

-Parecen unos tiernos niñitos divirtiéndose así.-Murmuro Tomoyo, viendo felices a los dos.-Me agradaría que Eriol no se hubiera ido.

Los dos volvían una y otra vez ala resbaladilla y siempre se empujaban.

-Tú primero.-

-No tú.-

-Las pequeñas primero.-

-No, los más grandes-

Y así continuaron gran parte del día, terminaron todos llenos de arena en toda su ropa escolar.

-Sí que juegan sucio.-Dijo Tomoyo soltando una pequeña risa

-Je je.-Dijeron los dos con una gota en la cabeza,

-Bueno, ya ay que regresar a nuestras casas, que se esta haciendo de noche.-Dijo Tomoyo

-Sí.-Dijeron los dos mientras se alejaban del Parque.

De la mochila de Sakura, donde ella guardaba sus cartas, la carta de la Esperanza brillo rosa y los ojos de la niña en esa carta se abrieron. Y en la escuela en el Gran Árbol de Cerezo una nueva flor broto, pero no era como las demás, esta era negra, pero si era de cerezo…

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Kero no había hablado en todo el día, así que lo busco bien en su mochila, y bueno ahí estaba, solo que su cola era de color rojo en ves de blanca. Sakura lo despertó.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, estaba dormido.-Dijo Kero mientras volaba para afuera dando un bostezo.

-Qué tu cola esta roja.-Dijo Sakura agarrando la colita de Kero y enseñándosela

-No es nada…solo que aquí abajo encontré un jugo de manzana y al parecer me cayó jugo en mi colita.-Dijo yéndose a la cama de Saku y durmiéndose.

-Bueno, se me hace que yo también me tengo que dormir.-Dijo Sakura a punto de ponerse su pijama.-A, pero me tengo que bañar, ya qué me ensucie toda en el Parque.

Sakura agarró su pijama y su ropa y se fue al baño, se quitó la ropa y se baño.

-Ya, ya estoy bien limpia y fresca.-Dijo secándose y poniéndose luego su pijama.

Sakura escuchó que algo abajo se rompía y fue a ver. Su sorpresa cuando vio un Ángel con un traje blanco con azul y cabello largo blanco.

-Yue!.-Gritó Sakura, mientras bajaba rápido. El Ángel la vio y desapareció. –Pero Yue…-

Sakura algo triste volvió a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir.

-Ah Yue…desde ese día tú desapareciste y hoy te apareces de nuevo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Yue?-Dijo Sakura quedándose profundamente dormida.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué esta todo gris?-Dijo Sakura viendo una escena gris y triste, logró ver el Gran Árbol de Cerezo de su escuela y que todas las flores estaban marchitas, también vio una figura de un ángel llorando al pie del cerezo y que volteó rápido en la dirección de Sakura, y después corrió inmediatamente adentro del Bosque, el árbol termino negro marchito y unas flores negras brotaron de el, y a su alrededor todo se volvía igual, todo se marchitaba y la ciudad entera terminó cubierta por árboles marchitos y muchas sombras.

-Hoe!!!!!!.-Gritó Sakura levantándose de la cama y mirando a la ventana.-Pero…solo fue otra pesadilla, esto me esta matando… ¿Habrá sido realmente un sueño?-Murmuró mientras volteaba a ver si Kero se había despertado. Su sorpresa al ver que seguía igual de dormido y roncando como siempre. Sakura le acaricio la cabeza y se volvió a acostar, eran las 12:00 p.m. y debía ella dormir bien por que mañana tenía escuela.

-¡Sakura!, despierta.-Le gritó un pequeño muñeco de felpa en la oreja.-¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela niña!-

-¡Hoe!-Gritó Sakura levantándose de golpe y mirando el reloj.- ¡Las 6:00a.m.!, Kero, es muy temprano.-Le dijo lanzándole una almohada en la cabeza.

-Perdón, es que para que no te de flojera levantarte más tarde.-Dijo Kero quitándose la almohada de encima.

-Bueno, ya que, ya me levanté, ahora a empezar el día.-Dijo Sakura cambiándose rápido la pijama a su traje escolar.-Kero, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?, que hoy me toca a mí hacer el desayuno.-

-Bueno…quiero un ¡pastel!-Gritó Kero con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.-Sí, y si no un poquito de tocino.

-Kero, te daré mejor Un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, te gustará.-Dijo Sakura mientras bajaba a preparar el desayuno de Kero y el de Ella y Tomoyo.-Me preguntó si le debo contar lo de Yue y ese sueño…mejor no, últimamente sus poderes se han debilitado y además no es conveniente ahora que el esta tan desanimado por la desaparición de Yue-

Sakura preparó el desayuno de Kero, después se dedico a prepararse unos Hot cakes a ella y Tomoyo, rápidamente termino y en la mesa ya estaban listos 3 platos con rica comida, y para que Kero no se pusiera celoso le puso un pequeño Hot cake a lado de su pan, la casa estaba muy tranquila, se alcanzaban a oír los pájaros que estaban cantando afuera de la casa, todo estaba muy tranquilo y Sakura vio el reloj que estaba en la cocina, eran las 6:30 a.m., por lo que supuso que Tomoyo ya estaba en camino, y si estaba en lo correcto, vio como su amiga bajaba con su ropa escolar, bien arreglada y bañadita.

-Buenos Días Sakura, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-Preguntó Tomoyo

-Buenos días Tomoyo, Muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesa redonda con 4 sillas.

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿Y Kero?-Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados sin verlo.

-Pronto a de venir, ya habrá de haber olfateado la comida.-Dijo sonriendo y empezando a comer.

Kero bajo la escalera y empezó a comer feliz, dieron las 6:45 a.m. y ya se iban todos a la escuela, ya ahí se encontraron con Syaoran.

-Hola mocoso.-Dijo Kero saliendo de la mochila de Sakura

-Hola muñeco.-Dijo Syaoran contestándole a ese muñequito de felpa.

-Qué no me llames Muñeco.-Dijo Kero mientras empezaba a volar.

-Tú empezaste Kero, así que regresa a mi mochila y cálmate o de regreso no te doy postre ¿Oíste?-Dijo Sakura mirando enojada a Kero.

-Ay, esta bien Sakura, pero me das postre.-Dijo Kero mientras regresaba adentro de la mochila.

Llegaron a la escuela y fueron directo al salón, ya que había tocado el timbre. Empezó después el receso y fueron otra vez todos al gran árbol del cerezo, se sentaron en la banca y empezaron a comer su almuerzo. Del árbol cayó un cerezo en la cabecita de Sakura.

-Hoe!-Dijo Sakura mientras se sobaba la cabeza.-Eso me dolió… pero bueno, ahora tengo una cerecita que comer.-

Sakura comió la cerecita y al mordisco, todo lo empezó nuevamente a ver gris, ella vio que del Bosque salían muchos demonios, y que los árboles empezaban a cobrar vida, y haya arriba en el cielo vio flechas de oro que caían y atravesaban el cuerpo de los demonios, se desató una batalla entre Demonios y ángeles y despertó aún con la cerecita en la boca. Volteó a ver a sus amigos que estaban platicando, después miro hacia arriba de donde había caído la cereza, y notó que todas las flores ya tenían una cerecita, pero notó que en la copa había una flor negra que no había florecido aún con una cereza. Ella se preguntó por que, si todas ya habían florecido, esta no.

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura?-Preguntaron todos

-Bueno…solo es que me parece haber soñado despierta.-Dijo Sakura tranquilamente mientras seguía viendo el árbol

-Sakura…-Dijo Kero mientras volaba enfrente de Sakura

-Bueno…es que desde hace unos días, eh tenido varios sueños raros.-Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba con la cabeza agachada sin parar de explicar.-Y ahora me estoy preguntando, si en realidad serán sueños.-

-Sakura, recuerda que tú tienes magia en tú interior, jamás debes descuidar algún sueño raro.-Dijo Kero, mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-Bueno…si es cierto lo que me dices Kero, pero estos sueños son muy diferentes a cosas relacionadas con la magia.-Dijo Sakura con una cara algo triste.-Estos sueños son tenebrosos, eh visto hasta ahora este árbol marchitándose, demonios, ángeles, y guerra en este árbol, estos sueños me aterran.-

-Sakura…-Dijo Tomoyo preocupada.

-No puede ser que tengas esos sueños, son horribles.-Dijo Syaoran con una mirada de gran preocupación en la cara de Sakura.

En ese instante en la mochila de Sakura, la carta de "Bosque" brillo, y sus ojos se abrieron, un terremoto azoto la escuela.

-Hoe!!!-Gritaron todos mientras trataban de no caerse, pero no solo era el terremoto, del bosque una liana salió y agarró a Sakura por el pie, esta la jalo hacía dentro del bosque, pero Syaoran y Tomoyo agarraron a Sakura y estiraron también.

-Sakura, aquí estamos, no te preocupes.-Dijo Syaoran mientras jalaba con toda su fuerza juntó con Tomoyo, todos se quedaron atónitos al ver lo que pasaba y decidieron ayudar, pronto toda la escuela estaba luchando para poder salvar a la pequeña Sakura, pero la liana jalaba con bastante fuerza que aún así era difícil que Sakura pudiera salir ilesa de esto.

Salieron más y más lianas para jalar a Sakura, esto se convirtió en un juego de jalar la cuerda, más a quien tenían que jalar es a Sakura.

-Auch!!-Gritó Sakura, por que le dolía mucho como es que las lianas y la escuela jalaban de ella, sabía perfectamente que podía romperse un hueso entre esta jaloneada.

En ese mismo instante de su mochila la Carta "Bosque" salió y brillo, las lianas retrocedieron pero del bosque salió un tronco viejo y marchito con las enredaderas saliendo de sus ramas, sus ojos solo eran partes quebradas del tronco al igual que su boca, Sakura se levantó y pensó si debía huir o quedarse a atacar a pesar de que eso la descubriría como una maga.

-"Memorias que prevalecen en este sitio, recuerdos que deben ser olvidados y un sueño que debe perdurar, hagan a esta escuela dormir y olvidar todo lo que han visto, ¡Alma del Sueño!".-Dijo Syaoran haciendo una posición con sus manos. Toda la escuela se durmió y permitió a Sakura utilizar por primera vez en un año sus cartas. Sakura sacó el llavero que era su báculo y lo iba a conjurar.

-No lo usarás con nosotros…-Dijo una voz que provenía del tronco. El tronco lanzo una enredadera con espinas y azotó la mano de Sakura, ella gritó mientras veía que su mano estaba sangrando y llena de espinas, notó que tampoco tenía el báculo y volteó a ver al tronco, vio como es que el tronco aplastaba el llavero haciéndolo desaparecer.-Tú, pequeña niña vendrás con nosotros.-

Todas las enredaderas trataron de tomar a Sakura. Sakura esquivaba con agilidad cada liana, pero se le dificultaba por que eran demasiadas.

Kero tomo su verdadera forma y lanzo fuego a las lianas, estas se quemaron, pero seguían persiguiendo a Sakura.

-No te metas.-Dijo el tronco mientras con una liana con espinas azotaba la cara del gigante Kero, el lo esquivo y mordió la liana.

Tomoyo veía preocupada sin poder hacer nada, en esta ocasión Sakura no podía salvarse sola y todo apuntaba a que perdería. Syaoran por su lado sacó su espada que siempre guardaba en su mochila [Como recordaran, su espada es también como una pulsera pequeña] la invocó y corrió a cortar las lianas, el tronco redirijo las lianas que atacaban a Sakura y empezaron a atacar a Syaoran, Syaoran aprovecho esto e invocó al Dios del Fuego que quemo la mayoría de las lianas.

-Esto aún no acaba niño.-Dijo el tronco mientras le brillaban los ojos de un color rojo sangre y sus gigantescas ramas marchitas empezaban a moverse, estas se volvieron un color plateado con manchas rojas y atacaron a Syaoran, Syaoran volvió a atacar con su conjuro del fuego pero las ramas eran más rápidas que el y lo lograron azotar contra el suelo antes de que invocara su conjuro, todas las ramas lo estaban golpeando, lo estaban dejando sangrando y Sakura no pudo soportar lo que veía. Empezó a llorar y a apretar los puños por que no podía hacer nada. Tomoyo igualmente empezó a llorar.

Las Cartas Sakura salieron de la mochila y rodearon a Sakura y Tomoyo, giraron a toda velocidad mientras irradiaban su bello color rosa, después las cartas simplemente se detuvieron y todas brillaron con tal intensidad que terminaron cegando a Sakura y Tomoyo y las cartas ataron a Sakura y Tomoyo, sus ojos brillaron y vieron un aro hecho de las Cartas Sakura, y otro Aro Negro, que parecía hecho de cartas también. Despertaron y vieron que dos estrellas de rosa color estaban en sus manos, estas giraron y entraron en el cuerpo de cada una, las dos cayeron de rodillas al suelo mientras en sus caras se notaba que les dolía el que hayan entrado esas estrellas en su ser. Las estrellas dentro de cada una entraron a su corazón y ahí brillo el corazón de las dos con tal intensidad que el dolor que sentían desapareció y su corazón estaba cubierto por muchos hilos rosa que lo rodeaban. Se levantaron y sus ojos cambiaron de color a rosa, entonces vieron que en el tronco había una luz roja que parecía una carta y sus ojos denuevo se tornaron normales.

-Sakura.-Dijo Tomoyo volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Sí Tomoyo.-Dijo Sakura devolviéndole la mirada fija.

Las dos niñas pusieron sus dos manos en su pecho donde estaba el corazón y dijeron:

"Estrella interna, que brillas en mi corazón, desata esos hilos y sal a ayudarnos, ¡Libérate!", al decir eso Sakura y Tomoyo brillaron y se elevaron en el cielo, su ropa escolar se desvaneció y cintas blancas giraron alrededor de su cuerpo, mágicamente les salieron unas alas celestiales de sus espaldas, el cabello de Sakura se alargo hasta llegar al del tamaño de tomoyo y una diadema blanca apareció en el cabello de las dos, en las muñecas de las dos apareció una pulsera dorada que tenían una cruz y en el centro un corazón rosa de diamante que brillaba, en sus piernas de la rodilla para abajo aparecieron unos listones que se entrecruzaban en forma de dos cruces de color azul marino. Se formaron dos vestidos blancos de tirantes sin manga que les llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla unos 5 cm. Estaban descalzas y unos arcos de color dorado aparecieron en sus manos junto con flechas blancas. Los listones blancos se entrelazaron en sus brazos derechos en forma de espiral y en medio de sus vestidos una estrella rosa apareció.

Las dos dejaron de brillar y el tronco las miro de forma molesta, dejo de azotar a Syaoran ya todo sangrado y con cortadas, y lanzó todas las espinas de sus ramas hacía las dos, Sakura y Tomoyo esquivaron sus espinas y con sus arcos apuntaron justo al centro del tronco, lanzaron las flechas y fueron tan rápidas que dieron en el blanco y rompieron al tronco en pedazos. Bajaron y vieron que había una carta entre los restos, la recogieron y la leyeron… "El Tronco Marchito"

-Que rara carta.-Dijo Tomoyo mientras veía la carta.

-Sí…no parece que Clow Ride la haya creado.-Dijo Sakura sacando una pluma y escribiendo su nombre en la carta. Al escribir su nombre en la carta, esta brillo de color amarillo y se desvaneció entrando en el cuerpo de Sakura.-Hoe!!!-Gritó Sakura llena de dolor, Tomoyo abrazo a Saku y la levantó.

-Sakura, no se si sean las de Clow Ride, pero no te pongas así, que me dice que estas cartas se vuelven fieles a ti al entrar en ti.-Le Dijo Tomoyo a Sakura mientras veía que su cara era de felicidad.

-Sí…por que me siento muy feliz…pero Syaoran es el que me preocupa, esta muy mal herido.-Dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver.

Tomoyo fue hacía el y lo toco en su pecho…pequeñas esferas de luz empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Syaoran y sus heridas fueron sanando poco a poco.

-Al parecer también podemos curar.-Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Sakura.

-Sí…-Dijo Sakura suavemente mientras sonreía.-Pero seguimos siendo ángeles, y ahora que me veo me da mucha pena el verme así.-Dijo Sakura mientras ponía sus manos en su boca y su cara se volvía toda rosa.

-Pero si nos vemos preciosas, y tú pequeña Sakurita, te ves muy tierna.-Dijo sacando su cámara de video de su mochila que estaba en el suelo tirada.

-No, no me grabes así.-Dijo Sakura mientras intentaba ver donde esconderse.- ¿¡Cómo le hago para quitarme este traje!?-

En ese momento el corazón de sus pulseras brillo y toda su ropa angelical desapareció y solo quedaba la pulsera, de nuevo los listones blancos las cubrieron y devolvieron su ropa escolar y regresaron a la pulsera.

-Bueno…se me hace que por el día de hoy, ya fueron muchas aventuras.-Dijo Sakura mientras ponía su mano sobre la lente de la cámara de Tomoyo.

-Bueno, esperaré hasta la próxima.-Dijo Sonriendo.

Syaoran despertó y vio como es que todo había sido arreglado, Sakura le pidió que despierte a todos, y Syaoran le dijo que una media hora iban a despertar, Sakura estuvo de acuerdo y todos empezaron a hablar sobre esta gran aventura.

-Tú debes de estar muerto…-Dijo una niña con vestido angelical y cabellera café mientras veía como una figura negra emergía de un hoyo oscuro de fuego.

-Tú no has aprendido nada niñita.- Dijo la Figura negra levitando sobre ese hoyo oscuro con fuego, esta figura lanzo una lanza negra hacía la niña y le atravesó el pecho.

-Pero…-Dijo la niña en su último suspiro.

-¡¡Hoe!!-Gritó Sakura con una mirada llena de terror y sueño, mientras se levantaba de la cama.-No…esto ya me esta hartando, estos sueños, enserio que me están empezando a afectar, mejor levantó a Kero.-Dijo mientras buscaba a ese muñeco de felpa.

Sakura lo encontró y le contó su sueño, el Muñeco le dijo "Sakura, estos sueños a mi también me están empezando a dar miedo…lo mejor es que te duermas, ya veré que hacer…" Dijo Kero invitando a Sakura a descansar un poco más. Sakura cabeceo y se volvió a recostar muy asustada de poder volver a soñar ese sueño tan horrible.

-Ni yo mismo tengo idea de que le esta pasando a mi Sakura, y aunque la tuviera, me hace falta el poder de la luna para poder remediarlo…-Dijo el pequeño muñeco a sí mismo con la mirada triste y preocupada viendo a Sakura dormir placidamente.-Yue… ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarnos así?, desde ese día en que tú hiciste ese sacrificio, no te hemos visto, y no se si estas muerto o si acaso solo te fuiste amigo mió.-

Al día siguiente, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero y Syaoran fueron juntos a la escuela y estuvieron charlando sobre los sueños extraños de Sakura, pero todos llegaban a la misma conclusión, que hasta que no pasará nada, todo tan solo era un sueño.

El día en la escuela estuvo tranquilo, el clima era frío a pesar de que aún era Agosto, todo en el descanso marcho tranquilamente sin nada de raro. Casi a la salida hicieron un anuncio en el muró escolar, Sakura y los demás fueron a ver.

"_Queridos Estudiantes, a finales de Septiembre la Sociedad de Alumnos hará un Baile de Bienvenida a los Alumnos de Primer Año de Secundaria, Se hará un Concurso de Baile y también podrán bailar libremente; las parejas interesadas, favor de presentarse con su maestro titular. No olviden asistir a la Kermés el 20 de Septiembre en el Patio Escolar. atte.: La Sociedad de Alumnos"_

Sakura y Syaoran al leerlo en su mente estaba una sola cosa "Quiero Invitar a Sakura/Syaoran", y aunque sabían que solo eran amigos, esa idea les ponía las mejillas de un color rojo carmín, Tomoyo se sonrió a si misma y observo que Sakura y Syaoran aún eran los mismos a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que Sakura cambió todas las Cartas. Tomoyo empezó a extrañar a Eriol aún más y se puso a pensar que si el estuviera aquí, tal ves podrían ir al baile juntos.

Del gran árbol de cerezo broto una cereza negra y salieron unas pequeñas raíces del suelo donde estaba el árbol, en tanto, Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo ya estaban saliendo de la escuela pensando solamente en el baile.

-¿Les parece si vamos por unos helados?-Preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura y Syaoran que estaban en las nubes y solo asintieron con su cabeza-Bueno, compraré dos, para que uno ustedes los compartan.-Dijo Tomoyo sonriente ya que sabía que ellos por estar en las nubes no contestarían, y evidentemente solo asintieron con la cabeza y Tomoyo y ellos fueron por los 2 helados.

Sakura y Syaoran al llegar a la heladería, se preguntaban que hacían ahí, pero al ver a Tomoyo llegar con dos helados se dijeron a sí mismos "Oh venimos a comer helados, seguramente ahorita Tomoyo traerá el que falta".

-Bueno, aquí están los helados.-Dijo Tomoyo sentándose con su helado y pasando el otro hacía los dos, pero dejando el helado más cerca de Sakura.-A comer.-

-Oye Tomoyo, y ¿El de Syaoran?-Preguntó viendo que no iba por otro helado.

-Ese es.-Dijo Tomoyo tranquila

-Oh…y entonces ¿El mió?-Preguntó denuevo

-Ese-Dijo Tranquilamente apuntando al mismo helado. En ese instante los dos dijeron sorprendidos "¡¿Qué?!".-Sí, a ustedes les había preguntado si es que querían compartir el helado, y asintieron con la cabeza, así que ahí esta su helado doble y estos popotes.-Dijo Tomoyo pasándoles a Saku y Syao los popotes.

Sakura y Syaoran empezaron a entender todo y se miraron a los ojos con una gota en la cabeza y algo sonrosados, vieron el helado y solo tragaron saliva y empezaron a sorber el helado sin mirarse a los ojos con las mejillas rosa. Tomoyo veía lo tierno que se veían los dos juntos así, ella solo se comió su helado mientras en su mente planeaba como juntarlos más a los dos a pesar de su promesa. Mientras Kero, estaba dormido en la mochila de Sakura.

Era de noche ya, pero los tres después del helado empezaron a contar varios chistes y anécdotas, que perdieron el sentido del tiempo y terminaron sentados los tres en el Parque Pingüino nuevamente. Sakura vio al pingüino rey y todo de nuevo lo vio gris, Sakura vio que pequeños niños con cuernos estaban jugando en el pingüino rey, la luna estaba negra y del suelo brotaban muchas ramas con espinas de punta negra alrededor del parque, después un resplandor cubrió el parque y Sakura solo alcanzo a ver que un niño de cuernos corría. Despertó.

-¡¡Hoe!! Otro sueño…me duele la cabeza.-Dijo Sakura poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y con una mirada de cansancio y mareo, Sakura empezó a caer al suelo, pero Syaoran la agarró a tiempo.-Gracias Syaoran.-Dijo Sakura quedando dormida.

Kero despertó y salió volando de la mochila a gran velocidad, y el pingüino rey se decoloro hasta quedar totalmente gris, sus ojos brillaron rojo y de su boca látigos rojos brillantes empezaron a querer jalar a Syaoran y a Tomoyo, los pequeños pingüinos se decoloraron también y cobraron vida picoteando a Syaoran y a Tomoyo, mientras Sakura estaba dormida en la banca y ni el pingüino rey, ni los pingüinitos le prestaban atención. Kero tomo su forma original y empezó a lanzar fuego hacia el rey pingüino, se notaban las quemaduras en el cuerpo gris del pingüino, pero los pingüinitos atacaron inmediatamente a Kero, Kero voló, pero los pingüinitos lo seguían a todos lados, lo picoteaban y sacaban sangre, Kero estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo, pero de repente todo se volvió gris, hasta Sakura, Syaoran, Kero y Tomoyo, y Los pingüinitos se volvieron demonios pequeños, solo el pingüino rey seguía siendo como era, los demonios mordieron a Kero y este cayó rápidamente hacía el suelo.

Sakura estaba sudando mucho y parecía que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, le empezaron a cubrir unas ramas con espinas como una cárcel su cuerpo aún acostado en la banca.

La luna se volvió negra y los látigos estaban a punto de terminar de llevar a Syaoran y a Tomoyo a la boca del pingüino rey, Tomoyo no podía transformarse, ya que no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, Kero estaba ya en el suelo cubierto por los demonios que le mordisqueaban la carne, todo estaba perdido, Sakura se notaba que estaba a punto de estallar en fiebre y que no estaba nada bien, las espinas alrededor suyo se alargaban poco a poco, y si se alargaban más penetrarían la piel de Sakura. El pingüino se trago a Tomoyo y a Syaoran y Kero estaba casi muerto, Sakura estaba a punto de morir, cuando una espina le penetro justamente por el corazón y despertó llena de fiebre.

-Sakura, es hora de irnos a casa, ¿No crees?-Preguntó Syaoran seriamente.

-A…sí, eso creo.-Dijo Sakura confundida. '¿Fue un sueño?' pensó.

Los tres regresaron a sus casas, pero ni Tomoyo ni Syaoran dijeron una palabra en el camino, Kero estaba aún dormido en la mochila de Sakura y Sakura solo le dolía un montón la cabeza a parte e que tenía fiebre.

Tomoyo al llegar a casa se dio un baño y se fue a acostar, Sakura hizo lo mismo, al terminar de bañarse, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir con el mismo pensamiento '¿Fue un sueño?'.

Al Siguiente día, Sakura amaneció sin fiebre, y se fue a la escuela juntó con Tomoyo y Syaoran, Kero estaba en la casa dormido, ya que el si tenía fiebre y se quedó en la cama dormido. Nadie dijo una sola palabra en el camino, solo caminaban callados hacía la escuela. Sakura veía que ellos dos se estaban comportando muy raros, y fue con Syaoran.

-Oye Syaoran.-Dijo Sakura tomando del hombro a Syaoran.- ¿Les pasa algo a ti y a Tomoyo?-

-No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Preguntó Syaoran con un tono de voz serio.

-A no, por nada, es solo que…creí que estaban actuando raro.-Dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía al salón de clases. El Timbre de descanso sonó. Sakura fue a platicar con Tomoyo, pero ella solo respondía si o no a sus preguntas y su mirada no cambiaba de ser simplemente seria y fría, fue a intentar hablar un poco con Syaoran, pero era lo mismo, ella les preguntó nuevamente.

-Oigan, ¿Les pasa algo?, me preocupan, están muy fríos.-Dijo Sakura levantando un poco la voz y mirándolos preocupados.

-Claro que no, solo es tú imaginación Sakura.-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sin quitar su mirada fría.-Y si piensas que nos pasa algo raro, pues tal ves deba hacer esto.-Dijo Syaoran acercándose un poco hacia Sakura, le agarró suavemente sus mejillas y acercó sus labios hacía los de Sakura.

-'Me…va a besar…pero, ¿Por qué no siento nada?, si esto es lo que más deseo…'-Pensó la pequeña Sakura, mientras sus labios se cruzaban con lo de Syaoran, al tacto ella notó que ese beso era frío y que ella no sentía absolutamente nada hacia Syaoran, le empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos, Syaoran continuo con ese beso por unos 2 minutos, al terminar, Sakura estaba llena de lágrimas y veía muy triste a Syaoran que su mirada seguía siendo fría y seria.-Tú…tú no eres Syaoran.-Dijo mientras le lanzaba una bofetada en la cara.

Sakura le seguían brotando cada vez más lágrimas de los ojos y no soportaba ese dolor de que ella ya no amaba a Syaoran, entonces vio hacia su uniforme escolar y noto que del pecho le salía sangre a montón, Sakura no la notaba y no sentía la sangre en sí, volteo a ver a Syaoran y Tomoyo, sus miradas eran de miedo, pero seguían igual de frías que siempre, Sakura soltó un enorme gritó de temor, tristeza y dolor, al hacerlo todo su alrededor se volvió gris, excepto ella, Tomoyo y Syaoran, ella se elevo en el cielo aún llena de lágrimas en toda la cara, de su pulsera salieron los listones blancos y empezaron a cubrirla lentamente su cuerpo, su ropa escolar desapareció pero la sangre seguía ahí, empezó a aparecer su traje Angelical y su arco también, al terminar su transformación sus ojos se tornaron rosa y vio hacía donde estaban Tomoyo y Syaoran, la sorpresa de Sakura al ver que no había nada donde estaban ellos, entonces cuervos salieron del bosque por manadas, Sakura lo observó y se paralizo, todo empezó a girar y girar, Sakura solo veía como los cuervos salían del bosque y la envolvían como remolino, sakura cayó hacía el suelo pero la detuvo una banca, trató de levantarse pero un gran dolor en el pecho le impedía moverse.

-¿Qué es esto?, duele mucho…-Dijo Sakura viendo lo que le provocaba el dolor. Era una espina que le atravesaba el pecho hasta el corazón, Sakura empezó a gritar de agonía y observo que la sangre era de color gris, notó que estaba envuelta en una "cárcel de espinas" y que no podía moverse, volteó hacia su derecha suavemente y vio una escena horrible, un gran león estaba siendo mordisqueado por demonios pequeños y estaba sangrando tanto que parecía que estaba muerto, vio también que de la boca de una gran estatua de un pingüino salían dos figuras, una era de un niño de 13 años de edad, tenía un traje negro con corbata roja, pantalones de gala negro y zapatos negros y de la espalda le salían unas alas negras rotas de las puntas. Y la otra figura era de una niña de 13 años de edad, su cabello era largo y oscuro violeta, tenía un vestido largo negro con rojo sin mangas, su piel era muy pálida y de la espalda le salían también unas alas negras rotas por las puntas.-Tomoyo…Syaoran…-Dijo Sakura viendo a las entidades con una mirada vacía y llena de dolor.

A estos ángeles negros en sus manos salieron dos arcos de rojo color y una flecha negra. Lanzaron la flecha hacía el cielo y se crearon nubes grises de las cuales la sangre a monzón caía, Sakura solo podía observar con color lo que pasaba, la espina estaba a punto de matarla y esta vez, las esperanzas se habían acabado, Sakura cerró sus ojos llorosos y se dio por vencida.

El Corazón de Sakura estaba muy mal herido y sus sentimientos estaban acabando, al igual que ella, la espina cada vez más penetraba en el corazón de Sakura, tanto que Sakura escupió un poco de sangre gris de su boca. La sangre que caía del cielo la cubría y el Ángel negro de Syaoran se le acercó y hizo que abriera la boca, agarro un poco de sangre que caía del cielo y se la puso en la lengua de Sakura, la obligo a tragarla y se fue.

-Así, nos aseguraremos de volvernos a ver si algo sucede.-Dijo la entidad.

-Sí…quisiera jugar con esa niña, pero bueno ya va a morir por dentro y por fuera, Ja ja.-Dijo la otra entidad soltando una sonrisa malévola.

En el cielo se vio que una flecha de color celeste brillante le dio a una nube y esta se volvió blanca, más y más flechas celestes se disparaban hacía el cielo y una por una, las nubes cambiaron su color. Los Ángeles Negros miraron a todos lados viendo quien estaba entrometiéndose en su camino.

-Ustedes ya hicieron suficiente daño, y no voy a permitir que más dolor le causen a Sakura.-Dijo un ángel con cabellera larga blanca, camisa blanca con azul y grandes alas celestiales.-Yo terminaré este tormento.-

-Bueno, vamos a ver si es que puedes contra nosotros, Ángel.-Dijeron los Ángeles Negros.-Demonios cobren vida, vengan y destruyan a este seguidor del cielo.-

Los pequeños demonios que cubrían al león lo dejaron y atacaron a ese ángel, el ángel voló hasta lo más alto del cielo y de sus manos lanzó diamantes brillantes hacía los demonios, estos eran ágiles y los esquivaban, fueron lo más rápido que pudieron para atrapar a ese ángel, pero el ángel era más rápido que ellos y podía evadirlos con facilidad, pero no se dio cuenta de que uno lo atacaba por detrás, este lo mordió y una mancha de sangre en la mordida salió, los demás le siguieron y empezaron a morder al ángel.

-Vez, no puedes contra nosotros.-Dijo el Ángel Negro de Syaoran.

-Te hace falta mucho por aprender…Yue.-Dijo El Ángel Negro de Tomoyo.

-Esto, no ah acabado.-Dijo Yue, mientras con un resplandor alejo a los demonios. Su cuerpo estaba sangrando, pero sacó su arco y una flecha celeste, tomó toda su fuerza y la lanzó contra la Luna de negra color, los demonios empezaron a seguir la flecha para detenerla, pero esta tocó la luna justo cunado los demonios estaban a punto de agarrarla.-Perfecto.-

-¡No!-Dijeron los Ángeles Negro mientras se dirigían rápidamente hacia el pingüino de donde salieron, pero era muy tarde, la luna lanzó un brillo que hizo desvanecer a los demonios, después cambio a ser color celeste e ilumino a los ángeles negros, sus alas negras se desprendieron de ellos y se desvanecieron, los dos cayeron al suelo y su ropa volvió a ser la escolar, les salía sangre de la espalda pero no era nada grave.

Las ramas con espinas empezaron a desaparecer, pero la herida no había sanado, Sakura estaba casi muerta y su cara se volvió pálida, estaba escupiendo sangre gris aún, estaba demasiado herida de su corazón y simplemente también se desmayo.

Yue se acercó al gran león que estaba cubierto de sangre y mordidas, le puso sus manso arriba de el y lunas y soles cubrieron el cuerpo del león, sus heridas fueron sanando y estaba despertando. Yue vio la luna como brillaba de nuevo y desapareció en el bosque. El león despertó y vio a los tres que estaban desmayados, volteó a ver quien había sido el que lo curó, pero ya no había nadie, así que cargó a los tres niños y se fue.

Como los tres estaban heridos y no podía dejarlos separados, los llevo a los tres a la casa de Tomoyo, ahí los recostó a los tres en el mismo cuarto, encendió el aire acondicionado y ya con su forma de peluche fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios para aunque sea cubrir sus heridas, y sanarlas un poco.

A Sakura se le había cerrado la herida del corazón inmediatamente después de que se desmayó, pero por dentro su corazón era la mitad gris y la otra rosa, pero sangraba mucho por dentro y no podía quitarse su fiebre, la estrella que estaba dentro de su corazón tenía un listón de color rojo sangre todo mal gastado y al parecer la sangre que trago Sakura no fue a su estómago, esta estaba en su corazón, en la parte rosa. Kero hizo todo lo posible por ayudarlos, y al ver que los tres estaban ya placidamente dormidos los dejo. (Por cierto, el día transcurrió al revés, al volverse gris la visión de Sakura, todo retrocedió hasta el punto donde el Pingüino se trago a Syaoran y Tomoyo)

Los tres estaban con vendajes, Kero le puso una Toalla fría a Sakura en su estómago, cuello y cabeza, ya que la pobre estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Yue… ¿Cuándo es que te veremos nuevamente?-Murmuró el pequeño Kero mirando hacía la Luna que brillaba intensamente de un color celeste y que alegraba e iluminaba todos los rincones de Tomoeda.

Al Día siguiente las heridas de Syaoran y Tomoyo se habían curado y estaban más que vivos, pero Sakura estaba aún enferma, y su fiebre empeoraba a cada minuto, no parecía que se mejoraría, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y no podía respirar muy bien, aún estaba con su ropa escolar y eso le daba más calor a la pequeña Sakura, Kero le quitó su ropa y le puso su pijama.

-Pobre Sakura…-Dijo Tomoyo afuera de la habitación con Syaoran.-Enserio esta muy enferma-

-Pero ¿Cómo es que se enferma más a cada minuto?-Preguntó Syaoran algo molestó.-Es imposible que arda en fiebre así como así.-

-No sabemos ni como le dio la fiebre ni por que.-Dijo Tomoyo tristemente.-Se me olvidaba, tengo el poder de curar, tan solo me transformo y la curo.-Dijo Tomoyo chocando sus manos.- "Estrella interna, que brillas en mi corazón, desata esos hilos y sal a ayudarnos, ¡Libérate!"- Tomoyo resplandeció y termino su transformación.-Ahora voy a curar a Sakura.-

Entro a la habitación y Kero la vio triste, pero Tomoyo le dijo que tal vez podría curar a Sakura con su poder de curación, Kero se puso algo contento y se hizo a un lado para que Tomoyo intente curar a Sakura. Tomoyo puso sus manos sobre Sakura y de sus manos salieron estrellas rosas que estaban cubriendo el cuerpo de Sakura, su cuerpo empezó a elevarse y las estrellas giraban alrededor de todo su cuerpo más rápido, se detuvieron y empezaron a entrar en su cuerpo, su cuerpo brillo rosa y denuevo regreso a la cama.

-¿Sé curó?-Pregunto Kero examinando a Sakura-Aún tiene fiebre, pero ya es mucha menos.-Dijo sonriendo.

-Qué bueno que esta bien.-Dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba su forma normal.-Solo ahora ay que cuidarla bien para que su fiebre no empeoré.

-Sí, yo aquí la cuidaré, ustedes vayan a la escuela que llegarán tarde.-Le dijo Kero a Tomoyo mientras ponía una toalla más en la cabeza de Sakura sonriendo.

-Sí-Dijo Tomoyo saliendo del cuarto.

-Y ¿La curaste?-Preguntó Syaoran aceleradamente con una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Sí, ahora solo necesita reposar, vamonos a la escuela que llegaremos tarde.-Dijo Tomoyo tocando el hombro de Syaoran.

-Gracias Tomoyo.-Dijo Syaoran mientras seguía a Tomoyo con su mochila lista para irse ya a la escuela.

Sakura dormía placidamente con una sonrisa en su cara, aún con algo de fiebre, despertó y se encontró con que estaba en un lago transparente y muy calmado, vio para arriba y notó una luna gigantesca y a un ángel que reposaba en ella, volteó para abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando sobre el agua, atrás de ella habían muchos animalitos lindos tomando del agua del lago, había nomos felices que jugaban a la orilla del lago y que muchos ángeles rondaban el cielo nocturno, el ángel de la luna estaba descansando placidamente observando como todo era felicidad y amor, Sakura se lleno de felicidad y hizo una pequeña sonrisa con sus mejillas rojas por la poca fiebre que tenía, pero debajo de ella empezó a formarse un remolino.

-Hoe-Dijo Sakura temiendo que iba a caer, pero ella seguía flotando en el aire. El Remolino empezó a crecer y crecer y desde el fondo del remolino se formó una sombra oscura que iba creciendo y creciendo y varios demonios salieron del remolino y ángeles con las alas rotas cayeron desde lo más alto del cielo, se volvían negros al caer en el lago, un ángel con las alas negras descendió hasta a luna y con una espada empezó a pelear contra el ángel de la luna, los animalitos empezaron a correr hacia un bosque que estaba de tras de ellos, los ángeles que volaban empezaron a tratar de ayudar al ángel de la luna, pero más ángeles con las alas negras empezaron a pelear contra ellos, y del cielo seguían cayendo ángeles con las alas rotas, se escucho un gemido que provenía de la luna, todos voltearon y con asombro y temor vieron que el ángel de la luna tenía una espada clavada por el corazón y que caía en picada hasta el lago, se escuchó cuando dio el azote contra el lago y una ola inmensa se creo desde donde cayo, la ola se dirigía a Sakura que no se podía mover, la ola la cubrió y Sakura gritó.

-¡¡Hoe!!-Gritó la pequeña Sakura viendo para todos lados.

-Sakura, no te muevas, estas enferma, recuéstate.-Dijo un muñeco de felpa que estaba tratando de calmar a Sakura para que se volviera a acostar.

-Kero…tuve otro sueño muy raro.-Dijo Sakura al muñeco de felpa.

-Por ahora Sakura solo importa que estés mejorando, la fiebre te bajo, pero necesitas reposar.-Dijo Kero volviendo a acostar a Sakura y poniéndole otra toalla en el estómago y en el cuello.

- Está bien…Gracias Kero.-Dijo Sakura mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

-'Me preguntó que habrá sido lo que soñó esta vez, esto ya esta siendo muy peligroso'-Pensó Kero viendo como dormía Sakura tan feliz.

Dentro del corazón de Sakura la sangre que se había tragado y que estaba en su corazón empezó a convertir la parte rosa de su corazón en un tono gris, y la mancha por dentro se hacía más grande, mientras tanto la estrella de Sakura se volvió celeste y la mancha de sangre se desvaneció, pero era tarde, el corazón de Sakura estaba gris y solo la estrella era de un color vivo.

Llego la salida y Tomoyo y Syaoran fueron corriendo a ver como es que estaba la pequeña Sakura. Llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, abrieron de prisa y fueron corriendo al cuarto de Sakura, abrieron y vieron que no había nadie, la colcha estaba tendida, y todo estaba acomodado, Kero estaba dormido en la cama ya tendida.

-¿Y Sakura?-Preguntaron a la vez los dos.

-Mande.-Dijo una voz dulce detrás de ellos, Syao y Tomoyo voltearon y vieron a una niña con la cara tierna y bonito cabello castaño sosteniendo un plato con vasos de limonada.-¿Quieren?

-¡Sakura!-Gritaron los dos sorprendidos de que estuviera levantada.-

-Van a querer ¿O no?-Preguntó Sakura dejando el plato con los vasos en una mesa que estaba afuera del cuarto.

-Sí.-Dijeron los dos a la vez, mientras tomaban su vaso con limonada, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y charlaron sobre los sueños de Sakura.

-Esos sueños enserio me dan mucho temor, y cada vez se vuelven más reales, y este último que tuve no fue de color gris, estaba viéndolo como si estuviera ahí, como si eso estuviera sucediendo en realidad, aún más que con los otros sueños.-Dijo Sakura, les contó el sueño entero y después calló.

-Sakura ¿Crees que estos sueños, son los causantes de tú fiebre?-Preguntó Syaoran

-Sí…sobretodo por que cuando ustedes se los trago el pingüino…-Sakura les contó toda la historia desde el momento en que los tres estaban en el parque y todo se comenzó a volver gris mientras ella dormía, y que por eso la fiebre le dio, y como se volvieron fríos.-Y esa fiebre me dio peor cuando Tú Ángel Negro, Syaoran…me dio a beber a la fuerza unas gotas de sangre que caían del cielo y como es que escupí sangre gris.-

-Sakura…lo siento…-Dijo Syaoran con la cara apenada de lo que hizo

-No ay nada que perdonar, no eras tú, aunque aún me pregunto que es lo que trato de hacer tu ángel negro al darme esa sangre.-Dijo Sakura confundida y con una mirada algo sonriente de que Syaoran se estuviera preocupando por ella y que lamentará cosas que no debía lamentar, 'El es muy tierno' pensó, pero al hacerlo un dolor en su corazón le quito el pensamiento y una lágrima gris brotó de su rostro, pero nadie pudo verla.-Bueno, es muy tarde, es mejor que te vayas Syaoran.-Dijo Sakura en un tonó frío.

-Ah, ok, hasta pronto.-Dijo Syaoran despidiéndose de sus amigas y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir, al pasar por la entrada notó una brisa muy fría que provenía de afuera, entonces recordó que dejo su mochila adentro y fue a recogerla, pero la puerta se cerró enfrente de él y unas manos le agarraron los hombros y lo jalaron hacía el techo, del techo salió una cara oscura con ojos amarillos brillantes, Syaoran no podía hablar por lo tenebroso que esa cara se veía, quedó paralizado mientras más y más las manos acercaban a Syaoran hacía la boca de esa cara oscura y demoníaca.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Syaoran que se fuera? –Preguntó Tomoyo mirando confundida a Sakura

-Por que es muy tarde, y solo por eso.-Dijo Sakura mirándola como si fuera obvio la respuesta.-Además, no creo que sea necesario que este aquí, yo ya estoy curada y no es necesario sus atenciones.-

Tomoyo miro sorprendida a Sakura de cómo es que estaba contestando, notó que sus ojos no brillaban y que eran fríos, entonces tocaron el timbre.

-Voy a abrir.-Dijo Tomoyo hiendo a la puerta. Antes de abrirla volteó a ver a Sakura, pero no parecía que ella se diera cuenta ni siquiera de que tocaron el timbre. Abrió la puerta.-A Hola Syaoran.-

-Se me olvido mi mochila, ¿puedo pasar?-Preguntó Syaoran tranquilamente.

-A claro, pasa.-Dijo Tomoyo haciéndose a un lado para que Syaoran pasará a recoger su mochila.-Ahí está, a lado de Sakura.-Le Dijo señalándole la mochila azul que estaba justo a lado de las piernas de Sakura.

Syaoran fue a recoger su mochila tranquilamente, pero cuando agarró su mochila Sakura saltó hacia la mesa de cristal que estaba en la misma sala y mirando feo a Syaoran. Syaoran agarró su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta como si Sakura no hubiera hecho nada, Sakura volvió a saltar, pero saltó justo en frente de Syaoran y dijo "Estrella interna, que brillas en mi corazón, desata esos hilos y sal a ayudarnos, ¡Libérate!", Sakura se transformo y preparó una flecha que apuntaba a Syaoran (Sus ojos eran rosa).

-¿¡Qué haces Sakura!? Es Syaoran.-Gritó Tomoyo corriendo para tratar de detener a Sakura.

-No es Syaoran, al menos no el que conocemos.-Dijo Sakura con una voz muy seria y dispuesta a lanzar su flecha en el primer movimiento que diera Syaoran.-Quieto.-

Syaoran dejo su mochila en el suelo, le sonrió a Sakura como si nada pasará y desapareció en el piso. Tomoyo quedó paralizada y se transformo también. Las dos Angelicales (Y tiernas) niñas tenían sus flechas preparadas para disparar en cualquier momento. Del techo una cabeza demoníaca salió y se alargo para poder morder a una de las dos, las dos se alejaron y lanzaron sus flechas, estas le dieron en el cuello y la sombra desapareció, Sakura tenía una mirada como de que estaba molesta y muy atenta, y Tomoyo solo estaba viendo en que podía ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Dónde estas?-Preguntó a sí misma Sakura mirando atentamente a todos los rincones del cuarto.-Aparece de una vez.-

-'Sakura, ¿Qué te ah pasado?-Pensó Tomoyo mirando preocupada a Sakura, pero por hacerlo no vio que tras ella estaban unas manos negras que salían de la pared, estas la agarraron del vientre y la estaban jalando hacía la pared donde estaba una cabeza demoníaca con una boca bien abierta y colmillos largos.

Sakura rápidamente disparó su flecha directo al vientre de su amiga, las manos se quitaron del camino para que Tomoyo fuera la lastimada, pero a Sakura sus ojos se volvieron rojos y la flecha esquiva a Tomoyo y la flecha se clavó en la boca de la cabeza demoníaca haciéndola brillar y desvanecerse en la pared.

-Vaya, vaya, querida Sakura, te has vuelto mejor.-Dijo Una Sombra que estaba justo debajo de Sakura.-Ahora veremos, si puedes vencerme.-

Sakura Volteó para abajo y era La Sombra de Syaoran, Syaoran se volvió todo negro y sus ojos y boca brillaron de color amarillo, se notaba que tenía unos colmillos en lugar de dientes y soltó una sonrisa que atemorizo a Tomoyo, le salieron unas alas negras de la espalda y flotó hasta donde estaba Sakura, ella tomo su diadema y se la lanzó a la Sombra de Syaoran, el la esquivo, pero la luz que emanaba la diadema ilumino parte de él y emitió un gemido de dolor demoníaco.

Sakura miro con una sonrisa de "Ves, que no puedes contra mí" a Syaoran y el solo la miro feo con sus ojos amarillos, voló hasta el techo y lanzó una lanza negra que brotó de sus manos hacía Sakura, ella lo esquivo a penas, Syaoran lanzó varios diamantes negros hacía Sakura, ella no pudo esquivar ni uno y cayó hacía el suelo, Syaoran bajó para darle el tiro final pero se le había olvidado que Tomoyo estaba ahí también. Tomoyo cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos en su corazón, abrió los ojos y brillaron de un color blanco intenso, las palmas de sus manos brillaban también y su pulsera brillo intensamente de un color celeste. Syaoran volteó a verla con una cara de "¿Qué?" y Tomoyo solo le sonrió, de sus manso salio una vara blanca que brillaba intensamente y la giro con sus dedos y después la paso a su otra mano y volvió a girarla, la lanzó y el brillo encegueció a Syaoran y por tal, no pudo esquivar la vara que venía directamente hacía su cara, la vara lo atraviesa y la sombra que cubría a Syaoran se cae al suelo y Tomoyo lanza unos diamantes blancos hacía donde cayó la sombra y esta brilla y se desvanece en el aire.

Syaoran cae lentamente en el sofá y va despertando.

-¿Qué…qué paso?-Pregunta todo confundido y adolorido de la cabeza, voltea a todos lados y ve a Tomoyo en su forma Angelical y a Sakura tirada en el suelo llena de puntos negros en todo su cuerpo-¡Sakura!-

-No vayas, yo voy.-Dijo Tomoyo aún con sus manos y ojos brillando-Yo la curaré.-Tomoyo Se dirigió hacia Sakura y sus ojos cambiaron a color rosa, vio a donde Sakura y notó que su corazón era solo una sombra gris.

-Si me tocas Tomoyo, te mató.-Dijo Sakura con los ojos rojos.-No me vayas a tocar.-Sakura voló y se puso en el techo, de sus manos brotaron unos rayos rojos que se expandieron por toda la casa. Tomoyo vio a Sakura y notó que irradiaba una luz extraña, era negra y estaba en la forma de una cruz invertida, se veía que Sakura tenía una luz en su corazón de color negro que rodeaba como neblina a su sombra gris que era su corazón, pero en lo profundo de esa sombra se veía una luz rosa pequeña, muy pequeña, que la masa gris estaba consumiendo. Los rayos rojos crearon una esfera alrededor de Sakura, ante sus ojos se mostraban todas las guerras que causo el humano, observó algo que pocos observaban, pudo ver uno de los pecados más grandes del mundo, "El Saber", en esa esfera Lucifer brotó y toco su mente, la lleno del inmenso saber Universal y entró en ella, la esfera se deshizo y Sakura cayó dormida y en su forma angelical hacía el suelo. Syaoran vio y fue rápido a atraparla, Sakura aplastó a Syaoran con su peso y Syaoran terminó en el suelo junto con Sakura, los pies de Sakura descalzos apuntaban a la cara de Syaoran y el en su mente pensó 'Tiene pequeños y tiernos piecitos Sakurita'…

Comentarios del Autor: Hola a todos, bueno, este no es todo mi fic como podrán ver…este es el primer capítulo de todo mi fic, este capítulo esta constituido por 6 capítulos de mi verdadero fic, espero lo disfruten…les pondría mi otro capítulo, pero ese ya es más adentrado a cosas más siniestras…espero les guste espero comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y demás para mejorar mi fic, gracias.

Resumen: El Bosque de la Verdad/ El Inicio: Esta temporada/capítulo es la introducción de lo que se va a ver en mi fic completo. Sakura ahora debe enfrentarse a un reto muy macabro…escapar de las garras de Lucifer y lograr conseguir su verdadera felicidad por el camino de toda una vida, el camino del Bosque de la Verdad. (El Bosque de la Verdad se basa en los pasos para poder superarse uno mismo y en los pasos para poder ser feliz)


	2. El Pecado del Saber

_**El Bosque de la Verdad**_

_**El Pecado del Saber**_

Era viernes en la mañana, estaba saliendo el sol por el horizonte, en un sofá de una casa muy elegante y grande como una mansión estaba recostada una señorita de cabello violeta oscuro y ojos del mismo color, en la alfombra que estaba debajo estaba recostado un jovencito de cabello castaño y con ojos café casi del mismo color que el de su pelo, a lado de el, otra jovencita de cabello castaño claro corto, ojos café claro también con un vestido que parecía de un ángel, estaba descalza y dormía placidamente, era un día muy tranquilo al parecer. Mientras en una habitación de la misma casa, en una cama había un muñeco de felpa que parecía estaba roncando. La niña de cabello castaño claro empezó a despertar, se limpio los ojos con sus manos y lanzó un pequeño bostezo, se levantó y fue a observar como es que se veía la mañana.

-'Al parecer ya amaneció… ¿Debería estar en la escuela, no?, a no…hoy no ay clases, nos avisaron que por ser la primer semana, nos darían este viernes libre…bueno eso me da tiempo para poder descansar un poco más…o pensar en mis dos amigos que están aún dormidos'.-Pensó la niña volteando a ver a los otros dos jovencitos que aún estaban dormidos, la niña sonrió dulcemente y subió las escaleras hacía una de las habitaciones, entró y vio que el muñeco estaba en su cama, sonrió de nuevo y fue a un escritorio que estaba en frente de la cama, tomó un poco de dinero y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras con cuidado y con poco ruido, fue a la puerta y salió cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, después se dirigió a la biblioteca de la ciudad, entro y se encontró con la que administraba el lugar.

-Disculpé Señorita, me puede decir ¿Dónde encuentro la sección del Satanismo, La Guerra del Cielo, Cosas Humanas, Dios y demás?-Preguntó la niña a la señorita como si le preguntaran eso todos los días.

-¿Disculpe?, ¿No cree que esos temas son muy raros para una niñita de su edad?-Preguntó la Señorita mirando raro a la niñita que parecía no tenía idea de lo que significaba esos temas.

-Sí, se que son algo avanzados para mí, pero es que tengo curiosidad, y además usted esta aquí para hacer eso, no me lo pude negar.-Respondió la niña aún como si nada.

-Bueno…sí, mira están en la Sección B15-Dijo la Señorita tranquilamente a la niña y se puso a sellar libros.

-Gracias.-Dijo la niña, 'A ver… estoy en la sección B30, bueno a moverme, B29, B28…' Y así fue la niña contando los números hasta llegar al B15, entró y miro lo grande que era la sección, parecía que era toda una cuadra de libros, empezó a buscar libros y los recogió, agarró los de arriba con una escalera, y después ella ya tenía por lo menos 10 libros en sus manos, se sentó y empezó a leerlos.

Lucifer. Capítulo 1: El Misterio de Lucifer.

_El universo siempre misterioso e insondable. Tan grande y majestuoso. O tal vez, nosotros tan pequeños e insignificantes. Universo relativo y cambiante. En la comparación se gana, pero también se pierde. ¿Somos mejores que algo? ¿Somos peores que otros seres? La eterna pregunta. ¿Que somos? ¿Quienes somos dentro de un cosmos infinito?_

Antes del despertar del universo no existía nada, lo absoluto dormía una vez mas envuelto en sus eternas vestiduras. El primer rayo de la mañana surgió de entre las tinieblas y encendió los mundos, su fuego ilumino cada uno de los rincones del espacio. El aliento del Eterno se expandió por todo el espacio y la vida se desplegó una vez más en el eterno retorno de todas las cosas.

Hoy comprendemos que el nacimiento del Universo se produjo a trabes de una gran explosión que originó los mundos y las estrellas. El Universo entero está en continua expansión, es el aliento de Dios que se expande al igual que nosotros en menor escala, cuando exhalamos el aire expandimos ese aliento contenido en el interior. Esa es la figura. Algún día Dios inspirará nuevamente y será el día en que todo volverá a dormir por las siete eternidades, hasta que vuelva exhalar y todo vuelva otra vez.

Tratar de comprender la naturaleza del universo no es una tarea fácil para la razón que busca razones para apoyar otra posible razón. Es igual que tratar de entender a Dios con la razón finita y limitada de seres humanos. A Dios no se lo puede entender. Nuestra razón no abarca su totalidad, la mente humana es una sola de las siete llaves que el espíritu posee. Y como tal tiene su anverso y reverso. Colocar mal una llave en una cerradura puede provocar la inutilización de la llave o de la cerradura. Para acceder a los conocimientos superiores no existe en el mundo otra regla que aquella que nos legaron los antiguos sabios. Es esa regla de todo aspirante a los poderes espirituales: Saber-Querer-Osar y Callar.

_En estas escuetas palabras se encuentran contenidas la dirección del aprendizaje. El uso de la mente y la razón es solo una guía. Constituye un poder, pero no puede dominarlo todo. Es un error enorme creer que solo la razón puede desentrañar todo el misterio universal. Otros atributos humanos que no son tenidos en cuenta a la hora del saber tienen la capacidad de abrir puertas que a la razón le esta prohibido o simplemente no se ajustará jamás. Cada cosa en su tiempo y en su justa medida armoniza los aspectos y se logran resultados mayores. El poder de la razón hace que el mundo muestre tan solo un lado de la realidad. Realidad que a veces se desvanece para dar pasó a una visión diferente del universo seudo conocido. Es entonces cuando la razón cree alucinar. Cree que algo anda mal en la maquinaria en la que está inserta, que ese ser humano está volviéndose loco. Pero por suerte no puede eliminar el resto por mas que lo niegue, a lo sumo terminará autodestruyéndose con el fin de no ver una realidad que no comprende._

Escritos muy antiguos se conservan en el mundo. Restos de civilizaciones milenarias se encuentran aun hoy en día para dar testimonio de un saber al que todavía la humanidad actual no ha llegado y tal vez le cueste mucho sacrificio y años alcanzar. Se cree que cuando alguien encuentra una tumba, una pirámide, un tesoro para nuestros ojos ha encontrado algo de un pasado remoto. Cuando en verdad ha hallado un indicio, una señal para encauzar nuevamente una nueva dirección, se ha revelado un sentido que señala un sendero hacia el futuro. Vamos hacia donde otros seres con conciencia ya fueron millones de años antes que nosotros, nos precedieron en el camino y dejaron alguna chuchería como señal disfrazada. Tan sagaces como cuando intentamos darnos a entender sin dar mayores indicios ya que esperamos mas del trabajo del otro por su propio bien que el que nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacer para fama personal.

El comienzo del universo es un misterio que los científicos actuales tratan de develar a trabes de enormes telescopios y robots tanteando arenas de planetas. Buscan una señal, una luz en las perdidas tinieblas. Buscan el principio del Big Bang, la Gran Explosión que dio origen al universo mismo, buscan, sin saberlo a ese rayo de la mañana, del despertar, a esa luz primigenia, buscan a Lucifer.

Cuando nada existía y no había cielo ni estrellas cuando no había universo. Y lo absoluto reposaba en la nada eterna, un rayo de luz quebró las tinieblas. Un fuego fulgurante nació y encendió los mundos. A ese fuego primigenio se lo llamó Lucifer, que significa "el que porta la luz" o "el que trae la luz" Lucifer fue la primera manifestación de Dios saliendo de su letargo. Es el primer ángel que tuvo como misión encender la chispa primera que dio luz al universo. Su misión se remite a eso: encender el fuego. Pretender asumir otras misiones no le corresponde. Ese fuego primigenio continua en el universo encendiendo y expandiéndose, pues el universo aun esta en expansión. Quienes buscan con la razón encontrarán una explicación desde su formación pero no lo comprenderán. El día que encuentren ese fuego primigenio, abr una confusión mayor en las mentes racionales, pues no podrán entender sus designios, sabrán de una fuerza que los puede aniquilar tan solo con un breve chispazo. Y tendrán que reconfigurar su rumbo. Tendrán que aceptar y callar. Lucifer fue la primera creación de Dios y como tal tiene un rango muy elevado y está fuera del alcance de la comprensión humana. Es a Dios a quien le corresponde juzgarlo y no a los seres humanos. Recuerden que así como ciertas Dominaciones, Potestades y Virtudes no están al servicio de los humanos, el ángel Lucifer tampoco lo está, en absoluto. Tratar de hacer contacto con este ángel es un error muy grande y que se puede pagar muy caro. Su misión no se detiene y el fuego que maneja es algo incomprensible para los humanos u otras conciencias.

Mucho se asocia la figura de Lucifer con la del Diablo. Esta es una asociación obligada de algunos partidarios de religiones nacidas en la confusión de los primeros tiempos del presente milenio ya que se tenía que discernir entre el bien y el mal. La figura de Lucifer por su controvertida misión se asocio al espíritu del mal, pero estudiando las religiones antiguas, mucho más que las occidentales encontramos que este ángel esta fuera del espacio y el tiempo de la razón humana. El fuego siempre despertó reverencia y temor entre las poblaciones antiguas y por que no actuales. La luz puede iluminar a quien se sirve de ella con fines medidos pero puede fulminar a quien se abusa. La función primaria del fuego es la de crear y la secundaria de iluminar. Estas funciones pueden traer salvación pero también destrucción. La figura del diablo se asoció entonces a la de Lucifer como ángel caído, como entidad que se reveló ante Dios como su contraparte. Pero como caudillo de las tinieblas no es Lucifer ya que el mismo no podría ser nunca entonces portador del fuego y de la luz. Sucedió que en el despertar del universo Dios dic la orden a las almas de salir de su letargo y poblar los mundo y trabajar su conciencia para engrandecer el saber universal, hubo una parte de esas almas que quisieron continuar durmiendo en el seno del Señor, como cuando uno duerme placidamente en una habitación a oscuras y lejos de los ruidos. La otra parte de las almas quisieron cumplir con el mandato y se dispusieron a trabajar en los mundos. Hubo una guerra en el cielo entonces. Las almas que estaban dispuestas a cumplir con la orden de Dios estaban a las órdenes del Arcángel Miguel, mientras que las almas rebeldes estaban a las órdenes de un Arcángel rebelde de nombre Shaitan y mas tarde llamado Satán o el adversario. La lucha se desato y duro mucho tiempo. Ganaron las huestes que estaban a las ordenes de Miguel, mientras que la otra parte, que en el total representaba la tercera parte de las almas tuvieron que resignarse y llegar de mala gana a los mundos y trabajar para encontrar verdaderamente el sentido con mucho sacrificio y una constante rebeldía que aun hoy se puede apreciar en el obrar de algunos seres. Quienes buscan desesperadamente llevar a todos los seres nuevamente al seno de Dios sin cumplir con la obra. Por eso desprecian la tierra y a los hombres y fundan nuevas creencias que confunden a todos.

Se menciona que fue Lucifer el caudillo que se rebeló ante el mandato divino, pero en verdad eso sería confundir más sobre el asunto. A Lucifer le correspondió llevar la primera luz de la mañana y esa es su misión. No se puede mencionar como ángel caído ya que aún está encendiendo las nuevas luces del universo y está muy ajeno de las discusiones humanas. En tanto que el adversario puede que esté presente en todos los lugares donde pueda y sobre todo, en este mundo.

Capítulo 2: Lucifer, ¿El Iniciador de la Guerra de los Cielos?

_Según las tradiciones religiosas, antes de crear el mundo, Dios creó a los ángeles. Estas criaturas estaban destinadas a servir a Dios y compartir su Gloria; y, entre ellos, Dios designó algunos capitanes: los arcángeles._

_La tradición cuenta que uno de los mejores arcángeles comenzó a sentir envidia del poder de Dios y comenzó a desearlo para sí. Así, Dios separó a este ángel de su Reino y lo expulsó junto a todos aquellos ángeles que siguieran sus ideas. Y asumiendo el nombre de Lucifer (Satanás o el Diablo), partió._

___Normalmente llamo a esto la primera etapa de la Guerra del Cielo._

_Eventualmente, llegó el tiempo de la creación del mundo y así lo hizo. La tradición dice entonces que Lucifer estuvo muy al tanto de la creación y que notó que Dios eligió al hombre como su criatura favorita en este nuevo mundo. Para Lucifer, esto fue perfecto. Como sabía que no estaba en condiciones de atacar a Dios directamente, ahora iba a usar a estas pequeñas criaturas llamadas hombres para herir a Dios._

_Y así lo hizo._

_La tradición dice que el hombre fue engañado por el Demonio y que así, este comenzó a errar. ____Estos yerros dejaron las cosas listas para nuevos yerros y pronto el mal se esparció y creció como una bola de nieve o una reacción en cadena.__ Hasta entonces, parecía que Lucifer estaba ganando esta segunda etapa de la Guerra del Cielo: No sólo estaba hiriendo a Dios sino también estaba logrado que los pecados de los hombres hicieran de estas criaturas infelices. Mas Dios eligió tomar partido actuando sobre los hombres._

_Y así lo hizo. Había prometido respetar la libertad de los hombres, así que no simplemente vino a deshacerse de Lucifer. ____Eligió a un hombre para plantar la semilla de Su salvación._

_Y usted conoce el nombre de este hombre: Abraham (Nota: si usted es musulmán, usted conoce a Abraham como Ibrahim, Paz Haya Sobre Él y Todos Los Suyos)._

_Con Abraham y todos los otros personajes que usted puede encontrar en la Biblia, Dios dejó su semilla germinar. Luego, cuando llegó el tiempo, envió a Su Salvador al mundo: Jesús (si usted es judío, usted no cree que Jesús sea el Salvador del mundo y respetamos eso; sin embargo, vamos a mantenernos en el punto de vista cristiano para el resto de este artículo)._

_Así, ____Jesús vino al mundo con dos misiones y una directriz. Su primera misión era enseñar a los hombres a defenderse de las tentaciones de Lucifer. La segunda, pagar el precio de todos los malos actos de los hombres y reconciliar de este modo a los hombres con su Creador. La directriz era muy sencilla: Jesús tenía que hacerlo sin faltar a la libre voluntad que Dios había dado a cada uno de ellos.__ ¿Fue Jesús Dios o sólo el Hijo de Dios? No vamos a entrar en ese debate en este artículo, así que continuemos._

_Y Jesús lo hizo: Vino al mundo y vivió como humano. Luego creció y enseñó a los hombres cómo defenderse del mal. Por último, pagó, con su crucifixión, todos los pecados de los hombres sin faltar a la libre voluntad de cada uno de ellos en el proceso. Por hacerlo (es decir, ____por cumplir con su misión), Dios resucitó a Jesús y le llamó al Cielo__. Ahora la segunda etapa de la Guerra del Cielo estaba completa para Dios. Y confió a los hombres pelear la tercera etapa por Él._

___El la tercera etapa de la Guerra del Cielo, los hombres tienen rol protagónico.__ Vivimos en un mundo en donde reina Lucifer y en el que los hombres se ven continuamente engañados, manipulados y utilizados tanto para herir a Dios como para hacer a más hombres infelices y propensos al pecado. En el otro, Dios, a través de Jesús, enseñó a los hombres a defenderse de Lucifer y les dio la orden de enseñar a todo hombre sobre la tierra a hacer lo mismo y pasar la voz._

_La Guerra del Cielo continúa._

La pequeña niña se detuvo antes de continuar, su cabeza le dolía y tenía los ojos enrojecidos 'Se me hace que la señorita tenía razón, estos libros son muy complicados para mí…pero voy a seguir leyendo ya que mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y necesito entender esto' pensó la niña y volvió a empezar a leer el libro.

--

Eran ya las 11:00a.m. Y los dos jovencitos seguían dormidos en esa casa, todo apuntaba a que no se iban a despertar en un buen rato.

--

Sakura vio que ya no había nada nuevo que leer, lo que quedaba era solo una breve descripción de lo que ya leyó, agarro otro libro y comenzó a leer.

Los Demonios: Capítulo 1 "Los Demonios"

L_os demonios son ángeles caídos que desobedecieron y se rebelaron contra Dios. Son los responsables de la inmortalidad, crímenes, desastres, guerras, hambre, enfermedades y todo aquello que hace sufrir a la humanidad._

Entre los demonios se tomó como rey de los infiernos a Satanás o Lucifer. Su mayor deseo era ser venerado con la misma intensidad que Dios y poseer el control de todos y cada uno de los seres que habitaban la Tierra, en especial el alma del hombre. Comenzó una batalla sin cuartel entre los ángeles y los hijos de la oscuridad o demonios. Ajeno a todo esto, el hombre, continuó en la tierra perfeccionándose para llegar a ser dueño y señor de toda la creación, o eso intentó en algunas ocasiones, porque la mayoría de estos intentos por acabar con el mal fueron fallidos.

Los Demonios son el enemigo del hombre, que aplastaron el Dominio Numae por placer, y han pasado toda su historia conocida luchando contra la humanidad por cuerpos y almas. Los demonios son como ningún otro enemigo, pues a ellos no les interesa meramente la adquisición de territorio, mas buscan reducir a la humanidad a esclavos, que sufran a su placer, y que vivan sólo al antojo de sus temibles amos.

Los canales del infierno no dan tregua, no toman prisioneros, y no buscan nada, solo la destrucción de nuestros cuerpos, nuestras naciones y nuestras almas.

Los primeros demonios aparecieron en el espacio conocido al final del Dominio Numae. Usaron sus extrañas tecnologías y magia, un arte desconocido para los Numae y barrieron a las defensas Numae, tragaron totalmente la mitad del Dominio antes de que se pudiese retardar su avance.

Cuando golpeó la segunda ola de Demonios, los Numae los mantuvieron apartados con dos innovaciones: los Derivantes conocidos como Caballeros, que se engendraron específicamente para luchar contra los demonios, y la magia Numae, si un poco primitiva, pero era una nueva forma de magia. Sin embargo, hasta los Numae no pudieron resistir la tercera invasión y pronto se acabo el Dominio.

Ninguno sabe por seguro porqué los Hijos Del Infierno detuvieron su ataque, pero se retiraron del centro de Stellae Cognitae, dejando que las naciones destruidas alrededor de Numa respirasen y se reconstruyeran. Cada nación que sobrevive tiene su propia teoría, aunque es seguro que la mano del Omnipotente les concedió una oportunidad a los Hombres para reconstruir y arrepentirse.

Stellae Cognitae todavía está encerrado por la inmensidad de Stellae Diaboli, y hasta los Demonios controlan pequeñas porciones de territorio dentro de nuestro propio espacio. Cada cinco siglos, los Demonios organizan invasiones masivas en Stellae Cognitae, que solo son retrocedidos por los valientes sacrificios de los hombres de esos tiempos. En la tregua provisional entre esas invasiones, los Demonios intentan subvertir a la humanidad desde adentro, buscando a los débiles, avaros o malditos y pactan con ellos, ofrecen regalos falsos a cambio de precios inconcebibles.

Capítulo 2: "El Origen de los Demonios"

_La existencia de los demonios esta probada en los libros de teología, hablase de los pigmeos, las esfinges, el fénix, tez, y nadie los había visto. Nosotros escuchamos hechos y dichos del diablo, describir sus varias formas, cacarear su destreza y maña; sin embargo no se deben estas aventuras a los sueños y los desvaríos muy frecuentemente insípidos de algunas imaginaciones ardientes._

_Los antiguos admitían tres clases de demonios, los buenos, los malos y los neutros. Los primeros cristianos solo reconocían dos, los buenos y los malos. Los demonómanas lo han confundido todo y para ellos todo demonio es un espíritu maligno. Orígenes y algunos filósofos sostienen que los malos espíritus son más viejos que nuestro mundo. La Biblia no habla de las creaciones de Ángeles ni de demonios._

_Dios había creado nueve coros de Ángeles, los serafines, los querubines, los tronos, los demoníacos, los principados, las virtudes de los cielos, las potestades, los arcángeles y los Ángeles._

_Todos estos eran puros y jamás inducían al mal. Algunos se dejaron tentar por el espíritu de la soberbia; se atrevieron a creerse tan grandes como su creador, y arrastraron en su crimen a los dos tercios del ejército de los Ángeles. Satanás, el primero de los serafines y el más grande de los seres creados se había puesto a la cabeza de los rebeldes._

_Una loca ambición causo su perdida; quiso reinar en una mitad de cielo y sentarse en un trono tan elevado como el del creador. Dios envió contra el al arcángel San Miguel, con los Ángeles que permanecieron a la obediencia; una terrible batalla se dio en el cielo. Satanás fue vencido y precipitado al abismo con todos los de su partido. Desde este momento, la hermosura de los sediciosos se desvaneció; sus semblantes se obscurecieron y arrugaron cargándose sus frentes de cuernos, de sus traseros salió una horrible cola, armaron se sus dedos de curvas uñas. La deformidad y la tristeza emplazaron en sus rostros a las gracias y a la impresión de la dicha, sus alas de puro azul se convirtieron en alas de murciélago, porque todo espíritu bueno o malo es halado._

_**Belial: **__también llamado Belhor, Baalial, Beliar, Beliall, Beliel, es un __demonio__ proveniente de la mitología hebrea y que aparece en el __Antiguo Testamento__. Los hombres impíos son considerados los hijos de Belial en el judaísmo._

_En los primeros escritos cristianos, Belial era identificado como el __ángel__ de confusión, lujuria y deseo, creado después de __Lucifer__. Paradójicamente, hay quienes consideran a Belial como el padre de Lucifer y el ángel que lo impulsó a la rebelión contra __Yahvé__, siendo el primero de los ángeles caídos en ser expulsado._

_Desde la __Edad Media__ ha sido considerado un poderoso príncipe de los infiernos, con ocho legiones de demonios a su cargo. Se dice que es un demonio de aspecto agradable y que induce a todo tipo de pecado, especialmente relacionados con el sexo y la lujuria. Se le da el nombre también del "señor de la arrogancia" o "señor de orgullo" (__Baal ial__)._

_Para cuando se reanudó la escritura de la Biblia en el __siglo I__, el término Belial se usaba como un apelativo de __Satanás__. Por lo tanto, cuando el apóstol Pablo escribió en su serie de contrastes paralelos "¿Qué armonía hay entre __Cristo__ y Belial?" (2 Corintios 6:15), se suele entender que Belial es Satanás, y de hecho la versión Peshitta siríaca traduce así este término. Belial también se dice que nace del nombre Alexander._

_Se usa también para designar la cualidad o condición de ser inútil, despreciable y no servir para nada. El término bíblico hebreo __beli yá àl__ se aplica a ideas, palabras y consejos, así como a circunstancias calamitosas y, con más frecuencia, a hombres que no sirven para nada, a hombres de la peor calaña; por ejemplo: los que inducen a adorar a otros dioses; los benjamitas que cometieron el crimen sexual de Guibeah; los hijos inicuos de Elí; el insolente Nabal; los opositores de __David__, el ungido de Dios; los compañeros ociosos de Rehoboam; aquellos que conspiraron contra Nabot instigados por Jezabel, y, en general, los hombres que provocan contiendas. Indicando que el poder enemigo no volvería a obstaculizar la __adoración__ verdadera de Su pueblo en su tierra, __Jehová__ declaró mediante Su profeta: "Ya no volverá a pasar por ti ninguna persona que no sirve para nada. Enteramente será por cierto cortada". Se dice que en el mes de mayo de 2008 se reencarno en un chileno; además se dice que en el mismo individuo se reencarno __astaroth_

_**Leviatán: **__EN VARIOS PASAJES DE LA BIBLIA SE MENCIONA A UN ANIMAL MARINO YAMADO "LEVIATAN", EL CUAL HA SIDO IDENTIFICADO CON CUALQUIERCOSA, DESDE UNA SERPIENTE MARINA HASTA UNA BALLENA. LA TRADUCCION DE LA PALABRA NO ES MUY CLARA, PERO AMENUDO ES INTERPRETADO COMO "MONSTRUO TORTUOSO", LO CUAL SIN DUDA HACE PENSAR EN ALGUNA CLASE DE SERPIENTE. NO OBSTANTE, LA DESCRIPCION MAS COMPLETA DEL LEVIATAN, LA CUAL APARECE EN EL CAPITULO 41 DEL LIBRO DE JOB, PRESENTA UNA IMAGEN BASTANTE DIFERENTE: "¿PODRAS TU PESCAR Y SACAR FUERA CON ANZUELO AL LEVIATAN?... SE MUESTRA FEROZ SI LO DESPIERTAS; NADIE PUEDE RESISTIR SU SEMBLANTE... ¿QUIÉN ABRIRA LAS PUERTAS DE ESTA BOCA? ESPANTA EL CERCO DE SUS DIENTES. SU CUERPO ES COMO LOS ESCUDOS FUNDIDOS DE BRONCE, Y ESTA APIÑADO DE ESCA-MÁS APRETADAS ENTRE SI: LA UNA ESTA TRABADA CON LA OTRA, SIN QUE QUEDE NINGUN RESQUICIO POR DONDE PUEDA PENETRAR NI EL AIRE. ESTA LA UNA PEGADA A LA OTRA, Y ASIDAS ENTRE SI, QUE DE NINGUN MODO SE SEPARARAN. SUS ESTORNUDOS RELAMPAGUEAN LUZ, Y SUS OJOS COMO LOS ARREBOLES DE LA AURORA... EN SU CERVIZ RESIDE LA FORTALEZA: Y VA DELANTE DE EL, EL TERROR. LOS MIEMBROS DE SU CUERPO ESTAN PERFECTAMENTE UNIDOS ENTRE SI; CAERAN RAYOS SOBRE EL, MAS NO SE MOVERA DE SU SITIO... CUANDO EL SE LEVANTA TIE-NEN MIEDO LOS FUERTES..."_

_LA DESCRIPCION PROPORCIONA OTOS MUCHOS DETALLES SOBRE LA FUERZA DEL LEVIATAN, TALES COMO SU HABILIDAD PARA ARROJAR FUEGO DE LA BOCA, PARA RESISTIR LAS EMBESTIDAS CON LANZAS Y OTRAS HAZAÑAS MILAGROSAS. POR LO COMUN, SE HA SUPUESTO QUE EL LEVIATAN NO ES UN ANIMAL IMAGINARIO, PERO NO RESULTA DE NINGUNA MANERA OBVIO CUAL SIRVIO DE INSPIRACION PARA DICHA DESCRIPCION. ALGUNAS DE LAS DECLARACIONES, COMO "LA UNA (ESCAMA) ESTA TRABADA CON LA OTRA", QUE SE HA INTERPRETADO EN EL SENTIDO DE QUE LEVIATAN ERA UN ANIMAL CON LAS PATAS PALMEADAS, Y LAREFERENCIA A LAS ESCAMAS AJUSTADAS Y UNA BOCA LLENA DE "ESPANTOSOS" DIENTES, HAN HECHO QUE MUCHOS COMEN-TARISTAS LLEGUEN A LA CONCLUSION DE QUE EL LEVIATAN SE REFIERA A UN GRAN COCODRILO, UN ANIMAL QUE LOS HEBREOS ANTIGUOS HUBIERAN CONOCIDO BIEN. SI SE TRATARA DE LA UNICA MENCION DEL LEVIATAN, QUIZA PUDIERAMOS CON-TENTARNOS CON LA IDENTIFICACION COMO COCODRILO. NO OBSTANTE, EXISTE UNA REFERENCIA MAS BREVE, PERO MUCHO MAS FAMOSA AL LEVIATAN EN EL SALMO 104, VERSOS 25-26: "¡MIRA ESE GRANDE MAR, SU ANCHURA INMENZA, Y CUANTOS PE-CES CRIA: ANIMALES PEQUEÑOS Y MIL GRANDES! LASNAVES POR EL CORREN Y AHÍ ESTA EL LEVIATAN QUE TU CREARAS PARA QUE JUEGUE EN EL". EN ESTE CASO, LA REFERENCIA HACE ALUSIÓN A UN ANIMAL DE MAR, PERO LOS CO-CODRILOS HABITAN LOS RIOS Y LOS PANTANOS. LA AFIRMACION DEL SALMO HA LLEVADO A LA IDENTIFICACION DEL LEVIATAN CON LAS GRANDES BALLENAS._

_ES POSIBLE QUE LA MISMA PALABRA, LEVIATAN, SE UTILIZA COMO REFERENCIA A DOS ANIMALES DISTINTOS. EL LEVIATAN DE JOB ES UN COCODRILO, MIENTRAS QUE EL DE LOS SALMOS ES OTRA COSA DIFERENTE, UNA BALLENA O UN ANIMAL MARINO AUTENTICAMENTE DESCONOCIDO._

_**Satanás: **__La leyenda de SATANÁS, según la historia, cuenta de un ángel muy hermoso y él más inteligente de todos, que por su soberbia y orgullo fue desterrado del cielo; y al igual que una serie de ángeles que como él, se revelaron ante Dios y fueron sacados por el Arcángel San Miguel._

_La creación del hombre aconteció después de la caída de Satán. Dios lo hace conocer ante el hombre como el caído, provocando en Satán un odio terrible, él más bello de los ángeles se transformó en una figura horrible, de aspecto animal, bajo la que se esconde el burlador burlado y degradado._

_Entre los ángeles y demonios no hay diferencia de naturaleza, tienen el mismo origen. Los demonios son simplemente ángeles rebeldes caídos, que en vez de obedecer a Dios, obedecen a Satán (El Príncipe de las Tinieblas). Dios creó a todos los ángeles y a las demás criaturas, mientras que Satanás no ha creado demonios._

_En el Apocalipsis Satán significa el adversario de Dios, se convierte en anticristo, pero las dos palabras no tienen el mismo sentido, el anticristo es aquel que vendrá antes del triunfo definitivo de Cristo, entendiéndose como adversario de Cristo._

_Los demonios puestos bajo las órdenes de Satán, están en todas partes, son legiones, no están solo sobre la tierra, también en el fuego, el aire. El mundo presente esta saturado de demonios, son tan numerosos como los granos de polvillo._

_El diablo se esfuerza por tentar a los pecadores, a los santos y especialmente al propio Dios, a veces tiene éxito y otras veces fracasa._

_Satán prueba a los Ascetos y a los santos con el aguijón de carne, atormenta a San Antonio, los simples clérigos y laicos que llevan una vida mundana. Tienen aún mayores dificultades para triunfar contra sus embustes, comprar mediante contratos de buena vida las almas de los desgraciados, acechan las debilidades de los moribundos, dispuesto a atrapar las almas pecadoras, en el momento que escapan del cuerpo. Satanás no es solo el seductor, es además el verdugo de los réprobos precipitados a las llamas del infierno._

_En la antigüedad los demonios tenían el papel de los microbios, en la medicina moderna a su malicia se le atribuían todas las enfermedades: Parálisis, ceguera, gota, las afecciones nerviosas como la epilepsia, y a los histéricos los consideraban como poseídos._

_Además los incendios, tormentas marinas y a todos aquellos desastres naturales se presentan como acciones del demonio._

_Una leyenda Mesoamericana expresa lo siguiente:_

_"Cuando Dios expulsó a Satán del Cielo, lo condenó a un infierno, un sitio que es lo contrario de la tierra, el día es la noche y la noche es el día, las almas deambulan sin una razón, donde no existe la risa, donde a veces el frío es intenso y otras veces el calor es insoportable, y los espíritus no tendrán descanso._

_El diablo como venganza ante Dios, trata de convertir a la tierra en un infierno, tentando, destruyendo, etc. Y solo aquellos que están verdaderamente con Dios subirán a la Gloria del cielo y los otros serán reclutados a vivir eternamente en el mundo de las sombras"_

Belfegor:

_El libro «De Prestigiis», publicado en Basilea en 1568 por Jean de Wier , afirma que el reino infernal cuenta, salvo error u omisión setenta y dos príncipes y 7.405.926 diablos, los cuales se hallan divididos en 1.111 legiones de 6.666 abortos del infierno._

Belfegor, conocido también bajo el nombre de Baalfegor, es uno de los grandes seductores del infierno, al que suele enviarse a la tierra para que atraiga a los hombres, bajo la forma de una mujer, corrompiéndoles a la vez con riquezas.

Es demonio ingenioso y atractivo, que actúa sobre los hombres proporcionándoles descubrimientos y tesoros ocultos. Se le ha identificado a veces como Príapo, dotándole de las características de éste: 

_  
"El rey del rayo es Júpiter. De Neptuno el arma es el tridente. Poderoso gracias a su espada es Marte. La lanza, Minerva, es tu atributo. Con el tirso emparrado, Baco entabla el combate. La mano de Apolo lanza la flecha, como todo el mundo sabe. Arma la pica la invicta diestra de Hércules: más a mí un carajo erecto me hace terrorífico"_

_**Lucifer: **__Lucifer... La simple mención de su nombre parece evocar el olor del azufre. Se le imagina como el ángel más bello de la creación y también como el causante del mayor drama cósmico jamás ocurrido. Cuenta la leyenda que, seducido por su propio orgullo, arrastró a una gran parte de los ángeles que adoraban a Dios, provocando una rebelión cuyas consecuencias. Últimas son la existencia del dolor, la maldad y la muerte en el mundo. Lucifer es considerado desde entonces como el ideólogo del mal, el instigador del lado oscuro del hombre, el tentador primero. Pero su historia está llena de contradicciones, y una de ellas es la ausencia de una verdadera historia._

_Porque, un acontecimiento de tal magnitud, de tamaña trascendencia para el ser humano, no podía pasar desapercibido para los autores de la Biblia. En sus páginas deberíamos encontrar un relato pormenorizado del suceso y de cuáles fueron sus causas._

_Pero no es así. De hecho, el nombre de Lucifer ya no aparece en ninguna Biblia moderna, aunque sí estuvo presente en las antiguas. Fue borrado de la historia, pero no de la leyenda. En realidad, todo el mito moderno de Lucifer parte de un equívoco, de un simple error de traducción._

_"__Lucifer__" es una palabra latina que significa "__portador de la luz__". Fue empleada por San Jerónimo en la elaboración de la __Vulgata__ —la versión en latín de la Biblia— para traducir el término hebreo __Helel__ (literalmente «resplandeciente») de un texto de Isaías. Fue una elección meditada, que buscaba conciliar los distintos sentidos que —según algunos— el texto hebreo parecía contener. Y es que, ya en aquella época, algunos "Padres de la Iglesia" habían creído encontrar en aquellas palabras ¡la descripción de la caída de Satanás!_

_Hasta aquel entonces Lucifer —también conocido como Heósforo— era tan sólo un dios menor de la mitología grecorromana, un hijo de la diosa Aurora que nada tenía que ver con las tradiciones judías o cristianas. Su condición de descendiente de los dioses influyó en la elección que realizó San Jerónimo._

_Pero, ¿qué decía en realidad el texto de Isaías? El profeta recogía la siguiente sátira, compuesta por Yahvé evocando la derrota de su enemigo, el rey de Babilonia: «__ ¿Cómo has caído del cielo, astro rutilante, hijo de la aurora, y has sido arrojado a la tierra, tú que vencías a las naciones? Tú dijiste en tu corazón: "El cielo escalaré, por encima de las estrellas de El elevaré mi trono y me sentaré en la montaña del encuentro, en los confines del Safón; escalaré las alturas de las nubes, me igualaré a Elyón (el Altísimo)". Por el contrario, al sol has sido precipitado, al hondón de la fosa__» (Is. 14, 12-11)._

_La Vulgata empleó la palabra Lucifer en la traducción de la primera frase:_

_«__ ¿Quomodo cecidisti de coelo, Lucifer qui mane oriebaris?...__» Las sucesivas versiones a las lenguas vernáculas conservarían sin traducir esa palabra latina: « ¿Cómo caíste del cielo, oh Lucifer, hijo de la Aurora?...» Desde entonces, Lucifer fue considerado un nombre propio. Había nacido la leyenda del ángel rebelde, el mito grecorromano resurgía, la leyenda .pagana se cristianizaba y el origen del mal en el mundo había sido, por fin, hallado. Se había creado un nuevo nombre y un nuevo personaje. _

_El mito sobreviviría luego al paso de las edades y muchas leyendas medievales se nutrirían de estas ancestrales raíces, creando relatos de gran belleza y simbolismo, pero Isaías -su autor primigenio- sabía muy poco de mitología clásica. Sus fuentes pertenecían a un ámbito cultural muy diferente y el fondo de sus palabras reflejaba un drama que nada tenía que ver con batallas cósmicas entre ángeles, pero sí de luchas entre dioses. O al menos entre hijos de los dioses_

_**Baalberith: **__Demonio del segundo Orden. Jefe secretario y activista del infierno. Se le ubica entre los más poderosos príncipes del infierno. Originalmente era el Dios Fenicio Cananita._

_**Belcebú: **__También conocido como Belzebú y Beelzebub, este demonio es el Príncipe de los demonios. El primero después de Satán. El señor de las moscas y cuya apariencia toma a veces colosal; de rostro hinchado, coronado con una cinta de fuego, cornudo, negro y amenazante, peludo con alas de murciélago_

_**Astaroth:**__Astaroth es el nombre otorgado a un varón, por la encarnación medieval de una poderosa Diosa-Demonio, de nombre Astoreth. Archiduque del occidente de los infiernos. Representado como un ángel coronado, desnudo enclenque sosteniendo una víbora en la mano izquierda y cabalgando a lomos de un dragón._

Capítulo 3: "Los Nueve Círculos del Infierno, o El Recorrido al Infierno de Dante"

_El Infierno esta hecho de los nueve círculos, pero para poderles redactar mejor esto, los dividiremos en zonas de misma importancia._

_**Zona Gris: **__Esta consta de la Selva del Pecado y la Playa de la duda._

_Esta se compone de aquellos lugares que se encuentran fuera del Infierno, es decir, al inicio del viaje de Dante. Durante esta etapa, Dante toma consciencia de que debe cambiar el rumbo de su vida, y es auxiliado por el espíritu de Virgilio, en el inicio de su viaje._

_Este le comunica que tiene la misión de guiarle a través del Infierno; único camino posible en el proceso de expiación de los pecados del alma. Luego de pasar una noche de dudas y miedos, el poeta y su guía se ponen en camino._

_La Selva del Pecado: __L__a historia comienza cuando el protagonista, __Dante Alighieri__, se despierta reflexionando sobre su vida de pecador, lo que lo ha llevado a perderse en medio de una oscura y densa selva (la cual es símbolo de la manera en que el pecado nubla los sentidos y hace al hombre perder el camino correcto). Luego de avanzar un poco, comienza a subir una __montaña__ cuya cima se encuentra revestida de los rayos del sol. Sin embargo, al poco andar, le intercepta __una pantera manchada, seguida de cerca por un león y una loba__, fieras que finalmente le hacen desistir de alcanzar la esperanzadora __montaña__. _

_Una vez que inicia el camino de vuelta, __Dante__ se encuentra con el espíritu de quien se identifica como __Virgilio__, poeta romano de la antigüedad admirado por el protagonista. Le explica que para poder huir de aquellas bestias y salir de la oscura selva, deberá seguir otra ruta, una que le mostrará los horrores del Infierno y la esperanza del Purgatorio. Dante acepta el desafío de semejante viaje, y ambos personajes comienzan a caminar._

_Lamentablemente, la información de la playa de la duda no aparece…o no queremos decírsela pequeña niña…ahora bajaremos a la Zona Azul_

_**Zona Azul: **__Esta Zona esta formada por el Vestíbulo de los Ígnavos y la orilla del Arqe ronte. Dante y Virgilio atraviesan las puertas del Infierno para llegar a esta zona, dentro de la cual se encuentran inmediatamente con el Vestíbulo de los Ígnavos. Muchos concuerdan con que este lugar no se encuentra propiamente dentro del Infierno, ya que no constituye un círculo en si. Luego de salir del vestíbulo, los protagonistas llegan a las orillas del Aqueronte, primero de los ríos Infernales e hito de transición para entrar verdaderamente al Infierno y el primero de los círculos._

_Ambos poetas atraviesan la __puerta del Infierno__, no sin antes leer un mensaje que __Dante__ considera aterrador. Del otro lado, se encuentran inmediatamente con un oscuro lugar, plagado de lamentos, gritos, blasfemias y otros sonidos indeseables. _

_Al avanzar divisan una muchedumbre que camina desnuda por este gran espacio, siguiendo una __bandera blanca__ que flamea sin cesar, mientras son picados constantemente picada por __avispas, moscas y otros insectos voladores__. Desde las alturas se escucha el espantoso coro que forman los ángeles que en la batalla contra Lucifer, no se rebelaron contra Dios, pero tampoco le fueron fieles. __Virgilio__ explica quienes son estas personas: los ígnavos, perezosos o faltos de diligencia para elegir entre el bien y el mal, almas que vivieron sin infamia pero también sin alabanza. Se dice que ni la misericordia de Dios se apiada de ellos, ni la Justicia Divina los condena al Infierno; por esta razón, no se considera al vestíbulo como un lugar que se encuentre dentro del territorio mismo de Lucifer. _

_Dante observa a la muchedumbre, y dice reconocer a aquel espíritu que hiciese __la "gran renuncia"__, sin embargo, no lo identifica claramente de ninguna manera. Luego de caminar algún tramo, ambos poetas se encuentran con un nuevo grupo de pecadores, a la orilla de un gran río... luego pasan a la Orilla de Arqueronte_

_Llegan a la orilla del gran río __Aqueronte__, __Dante__ y __Virgilio__ divisan al barquero __Caronte__, quien se acerca navegando y gritando. _

_Virgilio__ explica a su acompañante, que este personaje es el encargado de cruzar las almas de los pecadores hasta la otra orilla, lugar donde comienza el Infierno._

_En un principio, __Caronte__ ve a __Dante__ y se niega a cruzarle, sin embargo __Virgilio__ le increpa para convencerle de que no puede oponerse a la voluntad divina. Así, la barca se llena y comienza el viaje a través del río. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la otra orilla, un temblor y la aparición de relámpagos rojos, aterrorizan a __Dante__, haciéndole perder el conocimiento_.

_**Zona Verde: **__Una vez que se atraviesa el Aqueronte, es posible decir que hemos entrado de lleno al Infierno. Esta zona se compone sólo por el primer círculo; el limbo, donde se encuentran las almas de quienes no han recibido el bautizo ni ningún otro sacramento católico_.

_Dante__ despierta a en la orilla opuesta del __Aqueronte__, describiendo su intento de mirar el fondo del Infierno; este cono invertido formado por diferentes círculos. Sin embargo, el abismo es tan profundo, oscuro y nebuloso, que dicha tarea se vuelve imposible. _

_Ambos poetas comienzan a caminar en descenso y entran inmediatamente en el primer círculo: el Limbo, lugar que, según __Virgilio__, es aquél donde se encuentran las almas de quienes no recibieron el bautismo ni abrazaron la fe católica, categoría que lo incluye a el mismo. _

_Mientras caminan por este lugar, escuchando los suspiros de hombres, mujeres y niños que viven con un deseo sin esperanza, __Virgilio__ habla a __Dante__ sobre __la bajada de Jesús al Infierno__. Al rato, ambos se encuentran con cuatro importantes poetas de la antigüedad que les saludan: __Homero, Horacio, Ovidio__ y __Lucano__. Los seis caminan juntos hasta llegar a la entrada de un __castillo rodeado de siete murallas y un riachuelo__, en cuyo interior se encuentra un fresco y verde prado. Este es el hogar de los paganos virtuosos, donde Dante reconoce a varias __personalidades importantes de la historia y del mundo antiguo__. Después de un momento, ambos poetas continúan su camino hacia el segundo círculo_

_Dato: La ciudad a la que entran los seis personajes (Dante, Virgilio, Homero, Horacio, Ovidio y Lucano), es símbolo de la sabiduría, rodeada de las siete murallas que serían las ramas del conocimiento: física, metafísica, ética, política, economía, matemáticas y dialéctica. Detrás de estos muros se encuentran los llamados paganos virtuosos; grandes hombres y mujeres de la antigüedad que se destacasen como héroes, poetas y sabios. Estos no pueden salvarse ya que no conocieron a Cristo, aunque al contrario de los pecadores en otros círculos, han encontrado un camino de luz gracias a sus acciones y sobre todo, a la razón. Sin embargo, la fuerza de la razón es incapaz de alcanzar la vida eterna, ya que para ella, debe sumársele la fe._

_**Zona Amarilla: **__Luego de salir del primer círculo, el Limbo, el cual es parte de la zona verde, se entra en la zona amarilla o de la Incontinencia. En esta zona, que se compone de los círculos 2, 3, 4 y 5, podemos encontrar los pecados de Lujuria, Gula, Avaricia y gasto desmedido (denominado como Prodigia) e Ira y Melancolía. Estos pecados son los que se encuentran en los círculos mas altos (si contamos con que ni la Ignavia ni el nos ser bautizados, son verdaderos pecados), y los realizan las personas que pierden la razón y se entregan a sus apetitos físicos_

_Dante__ y __Virgilio__ descienden desde el primer al segundo círculo, cuya entrada está protegida por el gran rey __Minos__. Éste se encarga de juzgar a las almas que llegan al Infierno (y que no se quedan ni en __el vestíbulo de los Ígnavos__, ni en el __Limbo__), designando el círculo que deben ocupar, mediante las vueltas que da su cola alrededor de su cuerpo. _

_Luego de que __Minos__ le advierte a __Dante__, que está a punto de entrar en la "mansión del dolor", y de que tenga cuidado de no fiarse de nadie, ambos poetas continúan su camino_

_Dante__ y __Virgilio__ avanzan por el segundo círculo, cuando comienzan a escuchar gritos y lamentos, además del ensordecedor rugido de un viento tempestuoso. _

_Al cabo de un momento,__ Dante__ divisa un grupo de almas pecadoras, que se contorsionan sin parar en el aire, empujados por un torbellino de viento negro._

_Virgilio__ se da a la tarea de mostrarle uno por uno, a los diferentes personajes históricos que entre ellas podemos encontrar, mientras __Dante__ se apiada de ellas, ya que en el fondo, han pecado por amor._

_Luego de un rato de observarlas, __Dante__ llama a una pareja que se destaca de entre las demás; son __Paolo y Francesca de Rímini__. La muchacha cuenta la historia de como ambos -esposa y cuñado-, cayeron presas de un apasionado amor, y fueron muertos al ser descubiertos por el esposo. Al oír este terrible suceso, __Dante__ cae desmayado de dolor y compasión._

_Dante__ despierta encontrándose ya en el tercer círculo (el de la gula), aunque antes de poder avanzar, sale a su paso __Cerbero__, el terrible can guardián de esta zona._

_Virgilio__ actúa raudo, recogiendo puñados de tierra del suelo, y lanzándoselos a las fauces del animal, el cual se apacigua, engañado por la treta. _

_Luego de pasar por sobre algunas almas hundidas en el pantano, __Dante__ se detiene a hablar con una de ellas que se ha levantado. Es __Ciacco__, personaje florentino de la época, que __Dante__ sitúa aquí por haber sido un glotón empedernido. La conversación que mantienen, trata sobre la situación política florentina; __Dante__ pregunta y __Ciacco__ augura un mal futuro. Luego de pedirle a __Dante__ que renueve su recuerdo en el mundo de los vivos, __Ciacco__ vuelve a caer en el pantano, para no levantarse más._

_Dante__ y __Virgilio__ continúan caminando por el círculo, hasta que llegan al lugar donde se desciende hacia el siguiente._

_**Zona Naranja: **__Una vez que se atraviesa el Aqueronte, es posible decir que hemos entrado de lleno al Infierno. Esta zona se compone sólo por el primer círculo; el limbo, donde se encuentran las almas de quienes no han recibido el bautizo ni ningún otro sacramento católico._

_Los poetas acaban de bajar de la barca de Flegias, y se encuentran detenidos por las puertas infranqueables de la __ciudad de Dite__. Allí __Virgilio__ duda un momento sobre la ayuda celestial que se le ha prometido; la cual tarda en llegar_

_Es ese el momento en que aparecen las feroces __Erinias o Furias__; quienes amenazan a __Dante__ con invitar a la __Medusa__ a que lo convierta en Piedra. __Virgilio__ protege a __Dante__ del peligro, cuando a lo lejos, cruzando la Estigia, aparece un enviado celestial._

_Dicho personaje, un __ángel__, abre la puerta de la ciudad con un toque de su varita, sin obtener ningún tipo de oposición. Seguidamente, increpa a las furias y otros personajes que han intentado oponerse a la voluntad divina del viaje de los poetas, y se marcha._

_Una vez adentro, __Dante__ y __Virgilio__ avanzan por entre sepulcros abiertos, que se encuentran incendiados constantemente... es el castigo de los heresiarcas_

_Virgilio__ y __Dante__ caminan por entre las tumbas de la ciudad, visitando el sector de los epicúreos; filósofos medievales que postulaban el placer intelectual como fin último de la existencia humana, y que negaban la inmortalidad del alma._

_Conversando se encuentran, cuando de una de las tumbas, emerge __Farinata__, personaje opositor a las ideologías políticas y religiosas de __Dante__. Mantienen un intercambio de puntos de vista, hasta que de la misma tumba, surge __Cavalcante__, otro personaje florentino. __Cavalcante__ pregunta por Guido, su hijo, poeta y amigo de __Dante__, pero cuando éste le responde en tiempo pasado, __Cavalcante__ cree que su hijo a muerto, y vuelve a sumergirse en el fuego de su castigo._

_Por su parte, __Farinata__ continúa su conversación con __Dante__, augurando un oscuro futuro político florentino, además del exilio próximo del poeta. Una vez terminada la conversación, __Farinata__ vuelve a meterse en su tumba abierta, y los viajeros recomienzan la marcha por la ciudad, llegando a una parte donde el camino comienza a bajar y el hedor se hace fuerte y permanente. _

_No hay datos de la siguiente parte del viaje de Dante._

_**Zona Roja 1:**_ _Dante y Virgilio atraviesan la laguna Estigia para enfrentarse a las puertas de Dite. Aquí empieza la parte más difícil del viaje, ya que la zona naranja es el límite de los pecados de Incontinencia, y los separa de los pecados de malicia, aquellos que se ejecutan con la intención clara de dañar al prójimo._ _Sin embargo, en su interior, la ciudad guarda a un tipo de pecador, que se puede considerar como una mezcla entre los incontinentes y los maliciosos: los herejes. La herejía se opone a las doctrinas de la Iglesia y los mandatos oficiales de la religión cristiana, y puede ser vista como una incontinencia intelectual o violencia contra Dios. _

_Luego de que ambos poetas rodeasen el Flegetón con la ayuda de __Neso__, entran en un frondoso bosque de árboles nudosos, y habitado por arpías. Mientras avanzan, __Dante__ escucha lamentos por todos lados, creyendo que son los pecadores que se ocultan en el follaje. Adivinando su equivocación, __Virgilio__ le aconseja cortar la rama de un árbol, acción que Dante realiza, y que conlleva la molestia del propio árbol, quien le increpa por su falta de piedad._

En efecto, los pecadores de este círculo, son los suicidas, y su castigo, es ser convertidos en árboles y picoteados por las arpías. El árbol con quien los poetas conversan, es Pier della Vigna (poeta y ministro de _Federico II Hohenstaufen__), quien narra su historia, agregando que, al llegar la hora del juicio final, los suicidas serán las únicas almas que no volverán a entrar en sus cuerpos humanos. La consecuencia de haberse quitado voluntariamente la vida, será arrastrar sus cuerpos hasta este bosque, y colgarlos de sus propias ramas. _

_En esto se encuentran, cuando aparecen las almas de __dos hombres, escapando de un grupo de perras negras__. Uno de ellos se esconde tras un arbusto, siendo encontrado inmediatamente por las bestias, y despedazado violentamente. Una vez que han desaparecido las perras y la segunda alma fugitiva, __Dante__ y __Virgilio__ se acercan al arbusto para conversar con el._

_Aparece __Gerión__ frente a los poetas, y se posa en el borde del abismo. __Dante__ nota que hay algunos pecadores sentados cerca de ahí, y __Virgilio__ le permite ir a verlos de cerca, mientras él se encarga de tratar la bajada con __Gerión__._

_Una vez que __Dante__ se acerca a dichos pecadores, se da cuenta de cada uno tiene un pequeño saco colgando del cuello; saco que está adornado con diferentes escudos de armas. Son las insignias de varias __familias italianas__, conocidas por sus actividades de usurearía._

_Luego de que uno de los pecadores le grita que se vaya, __Dante__ recuerda que debe partir con __Virgilio__. Una vez que se reúne con él, este le explica que será necesario bajar sobre la grupa de __Gerión__, ya que no existe otra posibilidad para seguir avanzando. __Dante__ acepta y se suben en la bestia, la cual emprende vuelo, descendiendo circularmente._

_**Zona Roja 2: **__Luego de salir de la zona roja 1 (pecados de violencia, o Injuria mediante fuerza), Dante y Virgilio deben bajar un insondable abismo, con la ayuda de Gerión, la bestia halada mitológica.  
La zona roja 2 se conforma por el octavo círculo, recibiendo el nombre de Malebolge (fosas del Mal), ya que se constituye de diez profundas fosas que pueden atravesarse gracias a puentes de piedra que las cruzan. En estas fosas, se castiga la primera de las subdivisiones de la Injuria por fraude; el Engaño o la mentira aplicada a quienes no confían en el pecador._ _De esta manera, encontramos a seductores y rufianes, aduladores, simoniacos (clérigos que comercian con sus puestos), adivinos, barateros (hombres que comercian con sus cargos públicos), hipócritas, ladrones, consejeros falsos, cismáticos y falsificadores. Finalmente, para pasar al próximo nivel, es necesaria la ayuda de los gigantes, quienes tienen su propio espacio dentro del Malebolge, en forma de un gran pozo._

_No hay información de las primeras dos fosas._

_Dante__ y __Virgilio__ llegan a la tercera fosa del 8º círculo, donde descubren que el suelo está lleno de pozos, de los que sobresalen las piernas de los pecadores, hasta el muslo. En esta posición invertida se castiga a los simoníacos, cuyas plantas de los pies se encuentran ardiendo constantemente._

_Dante__ se encuentra curioso de uno que agita las piernas mas que los demás, y cuyo fuego castigador en sus pies, parece más rojo. __Virgilio__ le anima a descender juntos, para que el mismo sea quien le pregunte lo que quiera a dicho pecador. Así lo hacen, y una vez frente al incógnito personaje, __Dante__ se inclina para demandar su identidad. Éste responde que es el papa Nicolás III, y que debajo de el, hay varios papas mas enterrados, además de augurar que luego de él, vendrán algunos mas, tales como __Bonifacio VIII y Clemente V__. En ese momento, __Dante__ ejecuta una dura reprimenda al eclesiástico, increpándole su grave pecado y reflexionando sobre el justo castigo._

_Luego de esto, los poetas salen de la fosa para avanzar a la siguiente._

_Dante__ y __Virgilio__ atraviesan el puente de la quinta fosa, la cual contiene una pegajosa y espesa resina que hierve constantemente. Caminando van, cuando detrás de ellos aparece un demonio con un pecador sobre sus hombros. Sin verlos, el demonio hecha su presa a la resina hirviente, luego de lo cual es arponeada sin piedad por otros muchos demonios que se encontraban al borde de la fosa. El poeta griego aconseja a __Dante__ que se esconda mientras el va a dialogar con los demonios, los cuales al verle, le atacan inmediatamente. Sin embargo, __Virgilio__ pide que se acerque sólo uno con quien entenderse, al cual hace entender que es inútil intentar oponerse a la voluntad divina de que él y Dante crucen el Infierno._****

_A raíz de esta conversación, __Dante__ sale de su escondite. __Malacoda__, el demonio que lidera al resto, dice a __Virgilio__ que el puente que cruza la sexta fosa, se ha desmoronado, y que tendrán que tomar un desvío, ofreciendo una escolta de demonios para que les acompañen (fin del canto 21)_

Parten caminando todos, poetas y _demonios__, y bordean la quinta fosa. __Dante__ observa que los pecadores sumergidos en la resina hirviente, sacan partes de su cuerpo por algunos momentos, volviendo a sumergirse rápidamente, por miedo a que los __demonios__ les arponeen. Sin embargo, uno de ellos se demora más de lo necesario, y es enganchado de los cabellos, por el demonio __Graffiacane__. El pobre pecador (identificado como Ciampolo) está ahora a merced de los malhechores, aunque antes de cualquier ofensa, __Virgilio__ alcanza a preguntarle algunas cosas. El pecador nombra a algunos barateros italianos: fray Gomita y Don Miguel Zanche (cancilleres importantes de la isla de Cerdeña, en la época medieval), pero no logra distraer la atención de los __demonios__, uno de los cuales le corta el antebrazo._

_Ante la posibilidad de ser desmembrado completamente, el pillo pecador inventa una farsa, convenciendo a los __demonios__ de que le liberen, y así podría llamar a otros sumergidos para su sádica diversión. Sin embargo, cuando es liberado, escapa lanzándose nuevamente a la resina hirviente y desapareciendo al instante. Tras el se lanzan __Alichino__ y __Calcabrina__, quienes pelean por haber sido engañados, cayendo también a la resina hirviente, sin poder salir._

_Dante__ y __Virgilio__ aprovechan esta situación, para escapar sigilosamente, ya que preveen que los demonios podrían hacerles algún daño._

_Dante__ y __Virgilio__ avanzan y dejan atrás la 10º fosa, para llegar a un lugar cuya iluminación no permite ver mas que algunas altas torres._

_Virgilio__ le corrige: no son torres, sino __gigantes__, y los reconocen cuando se acercan aún más. Están metidos en grandes fosas, y sus cuerpos sobresalen a la vista desde el ombligo. Al primero que ven es a __Nemrod__, y luego a __Efialto__._

_Finalmente, es __Anteo__ el que les ayuda, mediante la petición de __Virgilio__, a bajar desde el nivel octavo, al noveno._

_**Zona Roja 3: **__Dante__ y __Virgilio__ continúan bajando, hasta llegar al novel inferior del Infierno. Una vez ahí, se encuentran con que deben caminar sobre un lago congelado: el Cocito, limo de los cuatro hitos hidrográficos del Infierno._

Este lugar está plagado de pecadores congelados y enterrados en el hielo desde la cintura para abajo. Mientras caminan, Dante observa a dos pecadores que están muy cerca uno de otro, y desea conocer sus identidades, sin embargo no le responden. Es un tercer personaje, _Camiccione de Pazzi__, quien le explica a Dante que esos dos son __Napoleón y Alejandro Degli Alberti__._

_Luego de conversar por algunos momentos, __Dante__ y __Virgilio__ continúan caminando hacia el próximo recinto: Antenora_.

_Ambos poetas llegan a un punto en el cual las almas se encuentran atrapadas completamente dentro del hielo; ninguna de sus extremidades asoma hacia el exterior._

Avanzan por este recinto sólo algunos metros, cuando de pronto se encuentran frente a frente con el horrible_ Lucifer__._

_El gran demonio es de proporciones gigantescas, y está atrapado desde la cintura en el hielo. Su cabeza se divide en tres y con cada boca devora a un pecador distinto: __Judas__, __Bruto y Casio__._

_Ahí se quedan contemplándolo algún tiempo, hasta que __Virgilio__ decide que es hora de partir._

_Ambos poetas avanzan hacia __Lucifer__, hasta que le alcanzan. Una vez ahí, __Dante__ rodea por el cuello a __Virgilio__, quien se agarra de los vellos del gran demonio, y comienza a descender a través de la hendidura que hay en el hielo._

Cuando ya habían avanzado algunos metros, _Virgilio__ da la vuelta, quedando boca abajo. Al rato terminan el descenso (que se había convertido en ascenso), para salir a una caverna. __Dante__ muy confundido, mira a su alrededor y se encuentra con las enormes piernas de __Lucifer__, saliendo por la hendidura en el suelo... __Virgilio__ explica: han atravesado el centro de la tierra, y han salido al otro hemisferio. _

_Ahora solo resta que ambos comiencen a ascender, para que al rato salgan nuevamente a la superficie, a contemplar un hermoso cielo estrellado._

-Esto es demasiado.-Dijo Sakura cerrando el libro…-Pero debo saber más-Repuso mientras se ponía su mano sobre la frente, tenía algo de fiebre, y le dolía la cabeza, pero eso no la detuvo, agarró un tercer libro y empezó a leer.

--

En la casa el niño de cabello café se levantó y notó que no estaba la otra niña que estaba su lado, levantó a la niña de cabello largo violeta y empezaron a buscar en toda la casa.

-No esta en el patio.-Dijo un niño de cabello café y ojos café claro

-Tampoco en las habitaciones.-Dijo otra niña de cabello violeta oscuro y ojos del mismo color.-Syaoran, si no esta aquí, quiere decir que salió, ay que buscarla.-

-Sí…Tomoyo, tú busca en la Escuela, y yo buscaré en los alrededores-Dijo Syaoran mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-Sí.- Dijo Tomoyo. Los dos salieron corriendo de la casa y empezaron a buscar a Sakura

--

El Cielo: Capítulo 1, Los Nueve Coros Angelicales.

_**Serafines: **__El superior directo es el Creador. Son los más cercanos a El y los más hermosos artífices de la belleza. Se los considera la jerarquía más alta de los Ángeles; rodean el trono de Dios y lo alaban cantándole "Santo, Santo, Santo".  
Se dice que poseen seis pares de alas; dos tapan la cara, dos el cuerpo y las otras dos las utilizan para volar (algunos dicen que se cubren de la luz de Dios).  
Sirven al Dios que poseemos en cada uno de nosotros y trabajan especialmente con la energía amor; son conocidos también como cantores o músicos de Dios. Se los representa a veces con instrumentos musicales o cantando; transmiten la frecuencia Amor Impersonal y la sabiduría del amor._

_**Querubines: **__Trabajan con la energía Sabiduría y están dirigidos por el Arcángel Gabriel. Se los divide en Querubines del Fundamento y Querubines del Firmamento; custodian los lugares sagrados, sostienen la Creación para que ésta no se destruya. Sostienen las galaxias, los sistemas, las órbitas de los planetas, y hay Querubines sobre dichos planetas, soles y estrellas._

Su nombre deriva del hebreo "Kerub", que se interpreta como "el que intercede" o "el conocimiento en sí mismo".  
Se los representa en el período barroco sosteniendo los cielorrasos de una habitación como regordetes alados.  
La energía cósmica es transmitida por un Querubín. Trabajan el macro y el microcosmos: nuestra conciencia del infinito.

Los Querubines del Fundamento protegen los lugares sagrados; abriendo poco a poco dichos lugares, que eran secretos y protegidos hasta ahora (ej.: se están descubriendo lugares como templos, tumbas, escritos antiguos, etc.).

_**Tronos: **__Están dirigidos directamente por el Creador y trabajan la energía Poder; manejando el impulso de vida y el impulso creador.  
Nuestro Ángel Solar es un trono. El Padre está sentado en un trono. En la mitología se los menciona como carros de fuego o ruedas que conectan el cielo con la Tierra.  
Los impulsos son dos: uno gira hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda; son como dos anillos que se entrelazan. Somos nosotros, con nuestras dos polaridades, es decir, el Yin y el Yang.  
Nuestra Presencia es nuestro presente continuo en nosotros, el que siempre está, el gemelo sabio, el que siempre estará.  
Los Tronos están dentro del grupo de ángeles de mayor tamaño y toman distintas formas; una de ellas, se dice, es la silla del Padre_

_**Dominaciones: **__El superior directo de las Dominaciones es el Arcángel Rafael. Trabajan con el rayo verde; son sanadores e integradores en los niveles físico, emocional y mental. Transmiten técnicas y conocimientos necesarios para la sanación, ya sea para los humanos como para el planeta y todos sus reinos (mineral, vegetal, animal). Transmutan lo enfermo por lo sano; son ángeles que protegen los hospitales, los trabajos de yoga y meditación. Son seres celestiales que gobiernan las actividades de todos los grupos angélicos inferiores a ellos._

Se los puede invocar para todo caso de enfermedad, ya sea física, emocional o mental. Manifiestan la sanación, la verdad, la concentración, la consagración y fundamentalmente la perfección.  
Se los llama también los enjoyados, los médicos del cielo, etc.; sus ropajes son blancos o verdes con piedras preciosas, y sus alas son de color tiza.

Estos ángeles exaltan la belleza, la educación, la música, el arte, la sabiduría, el amor. Transmutan todo lo bueno para nosotros

_**Virtudes: **__Trabajan con la energía de sabiduría y el director es Dios. Se caracterizan por ser pequeñas y muchas, y traen rápidamente energía espiritual. Son hacedoras de milagros; trasladan la luz al planeta, son muy rápidas.  
Transmiten mayor cantidad de energía espiritual en menor tiempo. Se les quita figura por su rapidez, por eso generalmente se las simboliza como una carita con alas; traen la respuesta de Dios en situaciones extremas.  
Traen la energía búdhica necesaria para que se realice lo que el ser considera un milagro, por ejemplo una resurrección, alguien imposibilitado de caminar y que comienza a hacerlo, etc. Producen una transformación en la materia.  
Son conductores de todas las frecuencias espirituales (todos los colores).  
Cuando enviamos luz al planeta, son las virtudes las que intervienen. Pertenecen al plateado que es la vibración más alta del rayo blanco (energía fría). A medida que más grupos humanos aprendan a trabajar con las virtudes, habrá una mayor infusión de energía espiritual disponible para nuestro planeta._

_**Poderes y Potestades: **__Son ángeles guerreros y se los representa con armaduras; son el ejército del Padre. El jefe o príncipe es el Arcángel Miguel, y trabajan con el rayo azul.  
Desde este coro se coloca sobre cada ser un Ángel de Protección con el propósito de proteger la materia, que lo acompaña durante todas las vidas desde el momento en que aparece por primera vez como humano. Luchan contra el plano astral más denso y se los invoca para librarse de entidades y pensamientos negativos.  
Equilibran y reconcilian los opuestos (por ejemplo, donde hay oscuridad buscan la luz). Es un coro muy grande y de él depende el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal.  
A este coro pertenecen los Ángeles del Nacimiento y los Ángeles de la Muerte, que son los que acompañan al ser cuando viene a este plano y también lo llevan de vuelta, ayudando a despegar sus cuerpos de este plano.  
Este coro angélico tiene a su cargo que nunca el mal supere al bien._

_**Principados: **__Están dirigidos por el Arcángel Uriel. Desde este coro es colocado sobre cada ser un ángel con el propósito de suministrarle todo lo que pueda necesitar.  
Son los grandes ángeles que rigen los reinos elementales y los contienen dentro del orden divino; son los guardianes de los grandes grupos, de los países y naciones, de las ciudades, de nuestro barrio, nuestra manzana, nuestra casa, animales y plantas. También son ángeles integradores; acuden según nuestras necesidades o en momentos de desesperación.  
Dentro de los Principados existen y trabajan nueve coros más (sólo para el reino humano) que cumplen distintas actividades: hacer trabajos internos para la contemplación; desarmar energías del plano astral denso; para aquietamiento pre-meditativo; para lograr quietud en situaciones que se viven como extremas; para adquirir fuerzas y resolver situaciones sin temor ,etc.  
Nos dan discernimiento, son ejecutores del dar. Sus virtudes son servicio, suministro, serenidad, paz y sanación psicosomática. Hay que pedirles todo lo que queremos sin pensar en cómo lo queremos.  
Los Principados también atienden a los reinos mineral, vegetal, animal y humano._

_**Arcángeles: **__Son corrientes de vida independientes de los ángeles y los elementales.  
Son los ángeles súper lumínicos, mensajeros que llevan los decretos divinos; están considerados como los intercesores más importantes entre Dios y los humanos. También los llaman los mensajeros de Dios y son los que comandan las legiones del cielo en su constante batalla con los hijos de las tinieblas (se cree que en algún momento fueron como humanos, pero no se sabe cuántas ruedas kármicas atrás).  
El contacto con el mundo angélico es un contacto directo con la Conciencia Cósmica, con la frecuencia Amor, y es en sí mismo Alegría. Están dirigidos directamente desde el plano búdhico, por el Padre.  
Los arcángeles son los seres más evolucionados junto a los Elohims. Son co-creadores del Universo. De esta rueda kármica el más antiguo de todos es el Arcángel Miguel.  
El Príncipe de los Arcángeles es Miguel, por ser el más antiguo. La mayor triangulación la componen el Arcángel Miguel, el Arcángel Jofiel y el Arcángel Chamuel.  
El Corán reconoce a cuatro arcángeles, pero sólo menciona a Gabriel y a Miguel; mientras que las fuentes judeo-cristianas están de acuerdo en que son siete y los más conocidos son Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael y Uriel que dirigen cuatro coros. Hay otros además de éstos.  
Los principales son siete, tienen libre albedrío y pueden presentarse sin ser convocados:_

MIGUEL: es el jefe de los Poderes y las Potestades. Es para protección y para no tener negatividad.  
JOFIEL: representa la Sabiduría Divina; es el rayo amarillo.  
CHAMUEL: está relacionado con el confort y el amor impersonal; es el rayo rosa.  
GABRIEL: es la energía de equilibrio, la belleza y el arte; es el rayo blanco.  
RAFAEL: es el médico de Dios; representa la sanación de las enfermedades físicas. Es el rayo verde.  
URIEL: es suministro, paz; cura enfermedades psicosomáticas. Es el rayo oro-rubí.  
ZADQUIEL: trabaja la transmutación, es organización. Rayo violeta.

_**Ángeles: **__Es en general la denominación para todas las jerarquías, si bien conforman un particular grupo y un coro completamente diferente de los demás. Son básicamente los mensajeros de Dios, los mediadores en asuntos espirituales de carácter personal y los que reciben a cada uno de los nacidos en la Tierra a su cuidado, bajo el rol de Ángeles Custodio o de la Guarda. Se los suele representar de variadas formas, como niños, bebés, hombres jóvenes o doncellas, aunque en verdad no se determina cuál es el aspecto (siempre hablando en forma figurada) o la edad de los mismos. Tampoco aparecen en la Biblia afirmaciones concluyentes de apariciones dando una representación única para ellos. En modo subjetivo, cada humano tiende a representar la presencia angélica de acuerdo a sus inherentes criterios estéticos intrínsecos, por lo tanto es imposible definir una variable constante._

Capítulo 2: La Familia de Dios.

_La Biblia encierra muchas sorpresas. Su estudio detallado revela circunstancias que chocan frontalmente con los dogmas establecidos con el paso de los siglos. Una de ellas se refiere a las creencias originales del pueblo judío. En un principio, aunque pocos lo sepan, Israel aceptaba la existencia de otros dioses, pero sometidos a la autoridad de Yahvé. Esa concepción coincidía, a grandes rasgos, con la que tenían los cananeos, el pueblo que habitaba gran parte de las tierras que luego serían conquistadas por lsrael La principal diferencia entre ambos consistía en que, para los primeros, ese dios principal era __**Yahvé**__, mientras que, para los segundos, era __**Baal**__._

_Pero Baal no era sino el hijo de otro dios llamado __**El**__, a quien sustituyó en el trono. Curiosamente, Yahvé manifiesta en la Escritura numerosas veces, su odio visceral hacia Baal, pero nunca hacia su progenitor. Sorprende que un dios celoso como era Yahvé permitiera después a los judíos utilizar esa misma palabra, «El», para designar a su persona, tal y como podemos observar en numerosos pasajes de la Biblia._

_¿Por qué esa excepción con un dios de sus enemigos los cananeos? ¿Acaso se trataba de un dios diferente? Esas contradicciones han llevado a algunos exégetas a insinuar que ese dios El de los cananeos y su homónimo hebreo —también conocido como Yahvé— podrían ser en realidad el mismo dios. Hay un texto clave en el capítulo 14 del Génesis que parece confirmar tal hipótesis. Allí encontramos a dos personajes, uno judío —Abraham— y otro cananeo —Melquisedec—, que se saludan mutuamente invocando ambos al mismo dios: __El-Elyón__, nombre compuesto con el del dios cananeo y el superlativo «Elyón» (el Altísimo). El que tanto Melquisedec como Abraham utilizasen en su saludo el mismo nombre, no deja opción a ninguna otra explicación: ambos adoraban al mismo dios. Yahvé no era sino el nombre con el que los judíos conocerían al antiguo dios de las cananeos, y a partir de ese momento el título de «__el Altísimo__», utilizado hasta entonces sólo por los cananeos, pasaría también a ser empleado por los israelitas para referirse a su dios._

_Y si __ambos dioses eran en realidad el mismo__, las «leyendas» de los textos cananeos __**pueden**__ también aplicarse a Yahvé. Así, por ejemplo, se dice que de los amores de ese dios con distintas mujeres nacieron varios hijos. Uno de ellos, llamado __**Sahar**__ (aurora) tiene una relación directa con la historia de nuestro personaje, pues en el texto de Isaías __**Lucifer**__ es llamado __**Helel ben Sahar**__ por el propio Yahvé, es decir «__**Lucero hijo de la Aurora**__». Y aquí nos encontramos con la paradoja de que —en base a ese título, y según la mitología cananea— Lucifer podría ser descendiente directo, aunque no reconocido, de Yahvé._

_Antes de rechazar de plano tan heterodoxa idea deberíamos regresar al texto de Isaías. Allí comprobaremos cómo Lucifer pretendió «__escalar el cielo y colocar su trono por encima de las estrellas de El__». Se dice que en la Biblia, las estrellas simbolizan los miembros de la corte de Yahvé. Pero el texto menciona algo más: Lucifer ambicionaba «__sentarse en la Montaña del Encuentro, en los confines del Safón__». «__**Safón**__», en hebreo, significa «norte», pero para los cananeos, el Safón era precisamente la montaña donde moraba la divinidad. No lejos de ahí se encontraba «la Montaña del Encuentro», lugar donde los dioses tenían sus asambleas. La idea es casi universal: los griegos hablaban del monte __**Olimpo**__, en cuyo pico más alto vivía Zeus, y en su morada convocaba las reuniones con otros dioses; los hindúes mencionan el monte __**Meru**__, en cuya cumbre se hallaría la ciudad dorada de Brahma, punto de encuentro de dioses. Tales ideas, lejos de ser ajenas al pensamiento hebreo, se encuentran ratificadas en multitud de puntos de la Escritura, supervivientes a posteriores «retoques» más acordes con la ortodoxia monoteísta de los últimos siglos del judaísmo. Pero, ¿qué ocurría en la privacidad de las reuniones de Yahvé con los otros dioses?_

_Aunque el Libro de los Salmos es bien conocido, casi nunca se repara en el revelador contenido del número 82. Allí se habla de un Yahvé orgulloso, que ostenta de nuevo la jefatura entre los dioses, dispuesto a poner las cosas en su sitio. Dice así el texto:_

_«__Elohim se yergue en la asamblea de El, en medio de los dioses juzga: ¿Hasta cuándo juzgaréis injustamente y guardaréis consideración a los malvados? Haced justicia al humilde y al huérfano, vindicad al infeliz y al pobre. Rescatad al humilde y al indigente,- de manos de malvados liberadle... Yo me dije: ¡Dioses sois, e hijos de Elyón todos vosotros, sin embargo, moriréis como hombres, y como cualquiera de los príncipes, caeréis__»._

_Dioses sois, e hijos, de Elyón! El texto no deja lugar a dudas: los dioses juzgados, aquéllos a quien Yahvé había confiado distintas funciones, son sus propios hijos y el texto pertenece a la Biblia. Ahora bien, ¿qué funciones realizaban estos hijos de Elyón? La respuesta nos la da el Deutemnomio:_

_«__Cuando Elyón repartió las naciones, cuando distribuyó a los hijos de Adán, fijó las Íronteras de los pueblos según el número de los Sene'El __[los hijos del dios El]__, mas la porción de Yahvé fue su pueblo__» (Deut. 32, 8-9)._

_Es decir, cuando Yahvé comenzó tener descendencia, dividió su reino entre sus hijos, reservado para sí una parte del territorio: el que primero ocuparían los cananeos y luego Israel. Tal pudo ser el origen de muchas monarquías de aquella zona. Pero con el tiempo esos reyes dejaron de ser leales y cuestionaron la supremacía de Yahvé. Incluso su propio hijo Baal llegaría a arrebatarle el trono. Esa fue la razón por la que Yahvé planeó la invasión del territorio cananeo por el pueblo de Abraham: necesitaba que un nuevo pueblo fiel ocupase su antiguo territorio, le rindiera culto y le erigiera de nuevo en dios del lugar. Con ello recuperaría además del trono en aquella zona, el título que había perdido de «Dios de )os dioses» (Jos. 22, 22). En cuanto a esos otros dioses, Yahvé no dudó ni por un momento en acabar con ellos cuando lo creyó necesario. Eso sí, les dedicó bellas palabras que recordaran su antigua magnificencia. Así, por ejemplo, ocurrió con el rey de Tiro: _

_«__Tú eras sello de perfección__ —evocaba Yahvé— __lleno de sabiduría y de acabada belleza; en el Edén, jardín de Elohim, habitabas. Tú eras un querubín consagrado como protector. Yo te había establecido; estabas en la Santa Montaña de Elohim... hasta que se descubrió en ti la iniquidad. Se enegrió tu corazón por tu belleza, echaste a perder tu sabiduría por tu esplendor. Por tierra te he derribado... te he arrojado de la Montaña de Elohim, y te he destruido, ¡oh, querubín protector!__» (Ez. 28)._

Capítulo 3: El Cielo

_1. __¿Qué es el cielo?__ Se llama cielo al estado de felicidad de quienes mueren en gracia de Dios. Es la sentencia de premio del juicio de Dios. Es la situación de gozo completo sin mezcla de dolores que reciben quienes alcanzan la santidad y se presentan ante Dios con el alma limpia, brillante, adornada de virtudes y buenas obras. _

_2. __¿Qué premios hay en el cielo?__ El cielo es un premio eterno. Allí nadie puede pecar, ni lo desea. Sólo se ama el bien. Los gozos del cielo duran para siempre, nunca terminan. Suelen agruparse en dos: _

_La visión de Dios. Es el premio principal: la unión con Dios, la intimidad con el Señor que es el Bien supremo y origen de todos los bienes y gozos posibles. _

_La felicidad completa. Todos los buenos deseos satisfechos, todas las ilusiones cumplidas. En compañía de los ángeles y los santos, y de Santa María._

_3. __¿Por qué cuesta tanto imaginar la gran felicidad del cielo?__ Porque el mayor gozo del cielo es espiritual, y en esta vida hay mucha tendencia a buscar la __felicidad__ en asuntos materiales. Así se pierde soltura para captar los bienes espirituales y su valor superior. _

_4. __¿Hay diversos gozos en el cielo?__ Sí. Los más santos gozarán en el cielo de una felicidad mayor. Suele ponerse el ejemplo siguiente: imaginemos varios recipientes de distinta capacidad: un vaso, una botella, una tinaja, un tonel. Si los llenamos, todos estarán completos pero cada uno según su capacidad. En el cielo seremos completamente felices pero cada uno según la capacidad de su corazón. _

_5. __¿El cielo es un autopremio?__ En parte sí pues cada uno lo alcanza con sus méritos y buenas obras. Pero más bien es fruto del amor de Dios que ha establecido gratuitamente ese premio tan grande. Nadie puede autollevarse al cielo; es Dios quien lo otorga. _

_6. __¿Qué camino conduce al cielo?__ Nuestro Señor Jesucristo nos indicó el modo de vida que nos llevará al cielo. Basta poner en práctica sus enseñanzas. Para conseguirlo, será necesario contar con la ayuda de los __sacramentos__ y de la __oración__. _

_7. __¿Consejos y atajos para ir al cielo?__ Para avanzar rápidamente hacia el cielo se suele recomendar: _

_El repaso asiduo de las enseñanzas de Cristo (__doctrina cristiana__). _

_La práctica frecuente de la __confesión__. _

_La devoción confiada hacia __María Santísima__._

_8. __¿Conviene desear el cielo?__ Es muy conveniente desear el cielo fomentando el ánimo y la esperanza de llegar a ver a Dios. Además de desearlo, habrá que ir dando pasos hacia el cielo, pero se camina más velozmente hacia los __ideales__ si se fomenta la ilusión por la meta. _

_9. __¿Desear el cielo no es egoísmo?__ El __egoísmo__ es un amor propio exagerado y que prescinde de los demás. En cambio, el deseo del cielo es un amor propio correcto -el mejor- y no olvida a los demás, ya que el camino hacia el cielo incluye la caridad, amor a Dios, el servicio, el afán apostólico, etc. _

Sakura cerró el libro y agarró el próximo, estaba clavada leyendo los libros, no tenía consciencia del tiempo, y solo pensaba en saber más de todo, y en aprenderlo.

--

Syaoran corría y corría por todos los lugares que Sakura visitaba, no la pudo encontrar en ni uno solo, con los ojos llorosos regresó lentamente a la casa.

Tomoyo tampoco tuvo existo en la Escuela, igualmente triste regresó a la casa.

Sakura se acostó en el suelo para descansar un rato, su cabeza le dolía de tanto leer los libros y además tenía ya muchas dudas y respuestas en su mente que podían cambiarle la vida, ella se sentó y aunque aún tenía más libros por leer decidió leer el décimo.

--

Syaoran y Tomoyo regresaron a la casa y empezaron a preocuparse mucho por Sakura, sus caras eran de tristeza y preocupación inmensa.

-Debe haber un lugar que no hayamos visitado….-Dijo Syaoran apretando el puño.

-No podemos estar seguros de donde esta….ella ah cambiado mucho, además ¿recuerdas esa cruz invertida que se formo en ella?-Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Sí…pero ¿Qué significa? ¿Dónde fue?...-Syaoran responde aún más preocupado.

-Syaoran, cálmate un poco por favor, debe haber algún lugar que no hayamos pensado es todo.-Dijo Tomoyo tratando de calmar la preocupación de Syaoran.

Mientras Kero seguía dormido ante la luz del sol.

--

Sakura agarra el último libro de todos los que agarró, "Mi Libro".

-Hmmm….no recuerdo haber tomado este…-Sakura dice y piensa mientras abre el libro para leerlo.

_Mi Libro_

_Desde hace mucho tiempo se dice que yo eh sido el más malvado de todo el universo, que yo eh llevado a varios a la perdición y a la tentación, sí, puede que sea cierto, pero yo no hago nada malo, ellos mismos son los que deciden tomar mi camino y no los culpo por ello, por que yo les digo lo que en serio desean desde el fondo de su ser, yo les digo lo que ellos no saben de sí mismos y los hago dudar de su existencia, pero solo lo hago para que sepan que es lo que desean, las tentaciones las desean, pero también yo se toda la verdad, se la misma verdad que Dios sabe pero no dice, yo a ti pequeña te puedo guiar por el camino del saber y la verdad, yo te puedo hacer sentir feliz contigo misma, te puedo liberar a esa pequeña rebelde que esta dentro de ti, solo llévate este libro que se va ir escribiendo solo cada vez que lo desees, y justo las últimas 50 páginas de este libro son para que tú me escribas y eso se volverá realidad, yo te lo concederé…solo llévame contigo Sakura._

El Libro llegaba hasta ahí.

Sakura estaba atónita y con una cara de susto, en su mente pensaba: "¿Qué….qué debo hacer?"; Sakura estaba ya muy dolida de su cabeza, pero el libro sabía su nombre, y además Sakura quería ser feliz y aprender las verdades que nadie le ah dicho…Sakura brillo de un color rojo intenso y bajo la mirada al suelo…Las hojas del libro pasaron una tras una muy rápido y se cerro el libro, sus ojos eran negros y estaba viendo con ellos una cruz invertida sin un cuerpo en él, después sus ojos se volvieron del color normal y ella ya estaba a media cuadra de su casa.

-¿Cómo…cómo llegue aquí?, Auch…me duele la cabeza, mejor me voy a casa de Tomoyo.-Sakura se fue directamente a la casa de Tomoyo dejando de lado su pequeña y solitaria casa.

--

-Voy a salir de nuevo a buscarla.-Dijo Syaoran mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Si quieres te acompaño, revisemos toda la ciudad entera si es necesario.-Dijo Tomoyo apoyando a Syaoran.

En lo que iban a salir una persona entró en la casa.

-Sakura….-Dijeron Syaoran y Tomoyo sorprendidos de ver a Sakura. A Syaoran le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos y fue a abrazar a Sakura. Tomoyo veía conmovida la bella escena.

-Hasta a un lado Niño.-Dijo Sakura quitándose a Syaoran de su cuerpo.-No quiero que me abrases Syaoran.-Dijo Sakura con una mirada de molestia.

-Pero Sakura….-Dijo Syaoran viendo a Sakura muy extrañado y triste.-Es que me preocupaste mucho, a los dos…-

-Pero ya estoy aquí, por lo que no se deben preocupar más, ahora si me disculpan voy a mi cuarto a leer un poco mi libro.-Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose tranquilamente a su cuarto, subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y lo cerró con llave.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Sakura?-Se preguntó Tomoyo mirando al pobre de Syaoran que se volvió a sentar en el sofá muy callado.- ¿Qué le paso?-

Syaoran estaba mirando hacía el suelo muy deprimido, sus ojos irradiaban preocupación y sobre todo temor, por su mente pasaban muchas preguntas sobre lo que le estaba pasando a la pequeña Sakura, Syaoran no puedo contener las lágrimas de tristeza y empezó a llorar, Tomoyo se levantó lentamente y fue a abrazar a Syaoran, Syaoran seguía llorando poniendo sus dos manos en sus ojos.

Sakura ya en su cuarto se sentó y empezó a ver el libro por fuera, era un libró hecho de un forro de piel, parecía ser un libro muy antiguo, en los bordes tenía unos símbolos en forma de cruz, los bordes de la derecha eran de una cruz común y corriente, y los de la izquierda eran cruces invertidas y doradas, el libro era de color rojo carmín, el título del libro estaba en color negro, y en el reverso del libro, solo había una gigantesca cruz dorada con un diamante negro en el centro, Sakura al ver el diamante sus ojos se tornaron negros y vacíos, una luz roja se irradiaba alrededor de su cuerpo que formó una Cruz invertida en su cuerpo, luego de unos momentos Sakura cayó dormida en su cama, en la frente de Sakura le salió una mancha negra en forma de botón de cerezo pequeña. Mientras Kero estaba debajo de Sakura aún dormido el pobre.

La Mancha de su frente se fue extendiendo como ramas a través del cuerpo de Sakura, ella quedo cubierta por líneas negras con formas de rama en todo su cuerpo, ella despertó y sus ojos se volvieron como de un gato y rojos, en su mano apareció una daga negra con forma de cruz, la parte baja de la cruz era como de una daga y en el centro de la cruz había un diamante rojo.

Kero aún dormido salió disparado de la cama hacía la ventana y se perdió.

El Libro que tenía Sakura se guardó solo en la caja del escritorio y la casa empezó a temblar, Syaoran y Tomoyo abajo veían en el techo un agujero rojo con negro que giraba violentamente, le salían rayos y en el centro había la cara de un demonio horripilante (Se lo dejo a su imaginación).

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-Preguntó retóricamente Syaoran-¡Oh No, Sakura!-Syaoran corrió rápidamente a las escaleras, pero los temblores lo hicieron caerse, la casa empezaba a deformarse y se volvió solo una masa gris, Syaoran y Tomoyo aparecieron en el patio de la escuela y vieron como el cerezo se empezaba a marchitar, luego otra vez se formo una masa gris y aparecieron en medio de una pelea entre demonios y ángeles, en medio de ellos estaba el árbol ya marchito y encima del árbol estaba un diamante negro y otro blanco juntos en forma de frutos de cerezos.

-Syaoran, tengo miedo.-Dijo Tomoyo viendo la terrorífica escena.-Y ¿Dónde esta Sakura?-

-No lo sé, y no se que es esta maldita guerra-Dijo Syaoran viendo también la guerra que se desató-Cuidado.-Dijo Syaoran mientras se lanzó sobre Tomoyo y la empujo para un lado por que un meteoro se dirigía hacía ellos, antes de que cayera todo se volvió nuevamente una masa gris.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, con que quieren a su pequeña Sakura de vuelta ¿No?-Dijo una voz grave desde atrás de ellos dos.

-No puede ser…-Dijo Tomoyo volteando a ver al ser de la voz

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a Sakura Demonio!?-Gritó Syaoran mientras volteaba con lágrimas viendo al ser.

El ser era nada menos que Sakura totalmente desnuda llena de las líneas negras en forma de ramas y el botón de cerezo en su frente, tenía unas alas negras en su espalda totalmente rotas también.

-Ustedes jamás la tendrán de vuelta niños, ahora ella es mía, y esta escena que ven es nada menos que el destino de este maldito mundo, por la obra del humano este mundo ahora le pertenece a Lucifer y a Satanás, este destino es inevitable, Dios les dio el libre albedrío y por ese regalo ahora el mundo será del Infierno, el humano corrupto y maldito ahora es nuestro, nos vemos queridos, necesito tomar a esta princesa como mi reina.-Dijo mientras desaparecía junto con la masa gris, todo volvió a la normalidad, Tomoyo y Syaoran ya estaban en su casa como si nada hubiera pasado, lo único diferente era que una cabeza de piedra de un demonio estaba tirada en el suelo y que Sakura no estaba en su habitación, y en su lugar solo había sangre.

-Sakura….-Dijeron los dos mientras veían llorando la cabeza del demonio.-

La Cabeza de piedra se rompió y dejo un diamante negro junto con un diamante blanco y dos pequeños collares que tenían una nota pegada. Syaoran la vio y la leyó.

"_La Vida ah muerto, la esperanza se ah ido, y los reyes dominarán la tierra maldita junto con la princesa pura vuelta impura, el mundo ah sido pecado del saber y al saber más, más pecado se vuelve, todo terminará, el conteo ya inicio, y solo el ángel y el fruto de la vida podrían detener mi trabajo, intenten entrar al saber y morirán, aléjense de él y la fé engrandecerá, pero cuidado con el perro guardián de la fé, que este puede ser el mismo hijo del Diablo._"

Tomoyo ignorando la cara de terror, tristeza y preocupación de Syaoran tomó los diamantes y los collares, vio que un collar tenía una espada con la funda negra, y la otra con la funda blanca, se puso ese collar y se transformó en su forma angelical, pero en su mano tenía una espada blanca con un diamante negro en medio de la funda con forma de cruz, brillaba mucho el cuerpo de Tomoyo y la misma espada también, Syaoran vio sin hablar a Tomoyo y tomó el otro collar, se lo puso y una especie de fuego violeta lo cubrió de los pies a la cabeza, su cabello se volvió un poquito largo y tenía una camisa hecha de fuego violeta oscuro que no lo quemaba (sin mangas), también tenía uso pantalones de fuego violeta también que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, sus pies estaban descalzos pero líneas negras cubrían sus pies desde el dedo de en medio hasta el tobillo dando un giro en espiral. En Su mano derecha se hallaba la espada hecha de color blanco totalmente, el mango era negro con rayas violetas que hacían parecerlo fuego, en el centro un diamante blanco en forma de cruz invertida.

-Ahora…buscaré a Sakura.-Dijo Syaoran viendo a la cara a Tomoyo, ella asintió y los dos salieron por el techo atravesándolo.

Tomoyo miraba intrigada a Syaoran por su cambio de actitud tan radical, ahora se volvió muy serio, más de lo normal y sus ojos no irradiaban nada, Tomoyo se sumergió en su mente y recordó algo que le dijo Yue unos meses atrás de su desaparición; "Tomoyo, puede que lo que te diré no lo entiendas, y que no tiene nada que ver con lo que esta pasando ahora, pero en un futuro ya no estaré aquí y la guerra del mundo comenzará, recuerda que ustedes son la puerta con el bosque".

-'Yo nunca le entendí lo que dijo, pero ahora esta algo más claro, solo que debo averiguar más sobre que me quiso decir Yue, y si me estaba ocultando más cosas, debemos recuperar a Sakura'-Pensó Tomoyo mientras volaba atrás de Syaoran.-Syaoran, ¿Cómo vamos a buscar a Sakura?-Preguntó.

-Las espadas que nos fueron otorgadas son la puerta al saber del cielo y del infierno, espadas que son del Ying y el Yang purificados como uno solo, Ahora que Sakura ah sido hecha demonio el Ying mostrará el camino hacía su encuentro…mi espada.- Dijo Syaoran con unos ojos vacíos, tristes y grises- Y Tomoyo, Eriol viene ya en camino, el despertar de esta guerra lo obligará a venir.-

-'¿Cómo, Cuando Syaoran supo todo eso?'-Se preguntó Tomoyo mientras lo seguía volando por todo el cielo.

En la oscuridad total se encuentra una niña pequeña…se escucha su lamento y su llanto, su cuerpo esta desnudo y arrodillado ante la oscuridad que la rodea, no para de llorar y tan solo se escucha entre cada llanto "¿Qué me paso?"

--

Tomoyo seguía viendo a Syaoran algo confundida por todo lo que el había dicho, más aún así se concentro en seguirlo.

Syaoran por fin se detuvo encima del árbol de cerezo grande de su escuela, empezó a descender lentamente y aterrizo en el piso a unos pasos del árbol de cerezo.

-¿Syaoran, que hacemos aquí?-Preguntó Tomoyo mirando extrañada a Syaoran.

-Este árbol de cerezo es la puerta entre nosotros y Sakura…-Dijo con una voz suave y tranquila- Aquí es donde encontraremos a Sakura…-Syaoran se acercó al árbol de cerezo, miró su espada y la clavo en el tronco del árbol y la sacó nuevamente, del hueco empezó a salir un líquido gris, Syaoran volvió a clavar su espada en el hueco y al hacerlo todo su alrededor se torno gris.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Preguntó asustada Tomoyo.

-Vamos a entrar donde Sakura…-Dijo Syaoran volteando a ver a Tomoyo.

--

En la casa de Tomoyo, en la habitación de Sakura, Kero empezó a despertarse, el pequeño muñeco de felpa volteo a los lados y no vio a Sakura, no le dio gran importancia y bajo a la sala a ver si estaba ahí, pero tampoco había nadie.

-¿Dónde estarán todos?-Se preguntó Kero mientras se sacaba una lagaña del ojo.-¿Será que se fueron al cine o a comer y no me invitaron?-Dijo algo enojado.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Kero volteo a ver quién la abrió, su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver quien era el que estaba en la puerta.

--

Syaoran y Tomoyo estaban caminando por los pasillos de un templo.

-¿Seguro que aquí esta Sakura?, este lugar me da miedo-Dijo Tomoyo mientras caminaba de tras de Syaoran.

-Sí, estoy seguro, solo hay que hallar el centro del templo-Contesto Syaoran siguiendo caminando por el pasillo, siguieron caminando por un gran rato en los pasillos tenebrosos del templo en el que se encontraban, las pinturas eran macabras, y los pasillos cada vez más oscuros y fríos, al final llegaron a una gigantesca puerta de metal que tenía un dibujo grabado, eran unas serpientes alrededor de un corazón roto por la mitad, había nubes en las esquinas y 5 diamantes rodeando al corazón. La puerta se abrió y Syaoran dijo "Aquí esta Sakura…"

Al Abrirse la puerta Syaoran y Tomoyo lograron ver un cuarto gigantesco que parecía una librería, Syaoran y Tomoyo entraron al cuarto y al hacerlo la puerta se cerró, Syaoran parecía no haberse asustado, más Tomoyo estaba temblando de miedo.

Syaoran empezó a examinar los libros que estaban enfrente de él con cuidado.

-¿Syaoran, que haces, no vinimos a encontrar a Sakura?-Preguntó Tomoyo acercándose a Syaoran lentamente.

Syaoran no respondió y siguió examinando los libros.

-Syaoran, contesta-Dijo Tomoyo.

Más Syaoran siguió sin responder y examinando los libros.

-¿Me escuchas?-Pregunto en un tonó irritante.

El no respondió y siguió buscando libros.

-Ya esta, este es.-Dijo Syaoran sacando un libro con el título "El Oscuro Sello", al sacar el libro las paredes se abrieron por la mitad dejando paso a una inmensa oscuridad sin fin, Syaoran se guardo el libro en su camisa y entró a la oscuridad, Tomoyo le siguió con algo de temor, al entrar una serpiente gigante se les apareció, era roja con filosos colmillos amarillos.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes aquí mocosos?-Preguntó la Serpiente.

-Vengo por una amiga.-Dijo Syaoran agarrando su espada, saltando a gran velocidad y cortándole la cabeza a la serpiente.

Tomoyo vio con asombro la escena sin hacer nada. La Serpiente se consumió por la oscuridad y desapareció, Syaoran siguió caminando hacía adelante, Tomoyo lo agarró del brazo fuertemente y le dijo "¿Qué rayos haces Syaoran?", el joven le respondió "Busco a Sakura", Tomoyo lo soltó y lo acompaño, al seguir caminando por esa oscuridad, el frío se hacía más intenso y detenía brevemente a Syaoran y Tomoyo, pero seguían avanzando, llegaron a una puerta pequeña hecha de hielo puro que decía "El frío es la naturaleza de los mortales"

--

-Este lugar es muy oscuro…por favor quiero aprender más sobre ti y sobre la verdad.-Dijo una joven de 13 años arrodillada y desnuda con ramas negras cubriéndole el cuerpo y unas alas negras y rotas con una mirada vacía y sombría.-Tú eres mi señor Lucifer, tú eres mi maestro…

--

-Yue, al fin has vuelto, después de un año te vuelvo a ver, ¿A qué has venido amigo mío?-Pregunto un muñeco de felpa a un gran ángel de cabellera blanca.

-No Viene solo Kerberos.-Dijo un jovencito que estaba detrás de Yue-O ¿Es acaso que me has olvidado?

-Tanto tiempo Kero ¿verdad?-Dijo una voz más aguda y chillona proveniente de un muñequito de felpa negro.

-Y no me olvides a mí también.-Dijo una ángel de cabellera café oscuro y alas negras.

-¡¿Eriol, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Yue?! Están todos aquí.- Dijo Kero viendo sorprendido a todos sus antiguos amigos que se habían marchado.-Pero…por algo todos están aquí, y si mis suposiciones son correctas es por Sakura ¿Verdad?-

-Desgraciadamente así es.-Dijo Eriol pasando a tomar asiento en la sala.

-Yue nos aviso de todo lo que ha pasado con Sakura, por lo que no nos tienes que explicar nada.-Dijo Ruby Moon entrando juntó con Yue y Spinel Sun.

-Sí…entiendo, pero Yue, creí que habías muerto.-Dijo Kerberos mirando triste y reconfortado a Yue.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Estoy vivo por suerte, más no es momento de hablar de lo que pasó más bien tenemos que hablar sobre que pudo haber provocado lo que hice y también tenemos que encontrar a Sakura.-Dijo el ángel con seriedad.

-Además, nos parece que esto esta más lejano que la misma magia…-Dijo Eriol bajando la mirada.

--

-Bueno, debemos entrar Tomoyo.-Dijo Syaoran mientras abría la puerta y entraban los dos.

Tomoyo estaba aterrada y paralizada y no sabía por que estaba así, ella ahora era también maga y podía protegerse más algo en su mente la tenía paralizada, pero por alguna razón a su mente vino el día en que Yue sacrifico su vida por la suya y la de sus amigos… "_No puedo dejar que estos pensamientos me detengan, no puedo ser tan miedosa ante estas situaciones, ya no temeré_" Pensó ella, y cuando entro con Syaoran a través de la puerta vieron un desierto gigantesco hecho de hielo y nieve, Tomoyo ya no tuvo miedo y empezó a volar, Syaoran al verla sonrió un poco y voló también.

-Ahora sí Tomoyo, vamos a buscar a nuestra amiga Sakura, que bueno que ya no temes.-Dijo Syaoran sonriéndole a Tomoyo

-Sí…ahora vamos a buscar y a salvar a Sakura.-Dijo Tomoyo mirando a los ojos a Syaoran y empezaron a volar sobre el desierto.

--

-Lucifer, enseñadme sobre la frialdad del humano.-Dijo la niña aún con la mirada vacía y fúnebre.

El Oscuro lugar se desvaneció y ahora ella se encontraba en el desierto de hielo y nieve, el Desierto Congelado.

-Ahora veo…el humano no sabe nada más que arruinarle la vida a los demás con su frialdad hipócrita.

Todo volvió a ser oscuridad y la jovencita se recostó tocando su corazón gris.

--

Mientras Syaoran y Tomoyo volaban veían la nieve caer al suelo desértico y como es que se creaban estalagmitas y estalactitas con enorme velocidad, luego una lanza de hielo atravesó el ala de Syaoran tirándolo al suelo, otra lanza estaba a punto de darle a Tomoyo, pero ella puso sus manos enfrente de ella y un escudo de estrellas rompió la lanza antes de que tocará a Tomoyo. Tomoyo preocupada voló a donde estaba Syaoran, el se quitó la lanza de su ala y se levantó lentamente.

-No eres más que un simple mortal con poderes pobres.-Dijo una voz de manera burlona que provenía del cielo.-Vamos, ¿No das más?

-¿Tú que deseas de nosotros Ángel del Hielo?-Preguntó Syaoran mientras miraba seriamente al misterioso ente.

-Aunque sea eres listo, sí, soy el Ángel del Hielo, uno de los 5 hermanos de esta zona desértica.-Dijo el ente en un tono burlón. Era un ángel muy raro, sus alas estaban hechas de hielo trasparente y macizo, su vestimenta estaba hecha de nieve, era muy parecido al de Yue, solo que estaba hecho de nieve violeta, su cabellera era violeta claro y largo, su zapatos eran violetas también.

-Y Bueno, ¿dónde esta Sakura?-Preguntó Syaoran

-Eres no más que un simple mortal con poderes especiales, eres igual a todos los humanos, no te diré donde esta tú pequeña niña, ella nos servirá como atajo a su mundo y será nuestra reina, oh y por cierto me llamo Ica.

Tomoyo sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en frente de Ica y puso su mano en la cara del ángel, luego una esfera blanca se formo y se disparo en la cara de Ica (Fue más rápido de lo que parece, unos 5 segundos cuando mucho), esta lo lanzó contra una piedra de hielo, Tomoyo tomó su espada y voló con rapidez hacía donde estaba el Ángel.

-Dime ya Ica, donde es que esta Sakura.-Gritó Tomoyo mientras le trataba de clavar la espada a Ica, el lo esquivo a penas girando hacía un lado.

Ica extendió sus manos y sus ojos brillaron de color violeta, entonces la nieve empezó a atacar a Tomoyo, ella quedó atrapada entre la nieve e Ica empezó a atacar a Syaoran, pero el con su espada logro protegerse de la nieve haciendo una esfera de fuego morado.

-Libera a Tomoyo y dime de una vez donde esta Sakura.-Dijo lanzándole una esfera de fuego negro, Ica lo esquivo más no volvió a atacar.

Hubo silencio un tiempo, luego Ica habló.

-Sakura esta con Lucifer ahora…esta aprendiendo las cosas que muy pocos saben, aprende a vivir con el pecado humano, por que el humano es reflejo de este desierto al igual que es reflejo de muchas cosas más…Sakura ha aprendido mucho estando en estos lugares, ha aprendido que el humano, que todos los humanos no les interesa los demás, los humanos solo viven para sobrevivir, y sobreviven para vivir, más eso no es vida, solo buscan ser tan fríos como el hielo y es cierto, no me lo puedes negar ni tú ni ella, por que el humano es muy frío y cruel, por eso el mundo esta en colapso y lo estará aún peor, tal y como este desierto, así es un humano, tan frío y tan horrible, y como una ventisca de nieve, azota y lástima dejando varados a los que si quieren seguir…Sakura será nuestra reina y protectora y no permitiré que te le acerques.-

Entonces Ica creo en su mano una pequeña esfera color blanco, el la lanzó al suelo y al tacto un remolino de nieve se creo absorbiendo todo a su alrededor, Tomoyo estaba siendo succionada por el remolino y ya que no podía moverse este la absorbió más rápido. Syaoran clavo su espada en el suelo y luego dijo en voz baja "Fuego de la Oscuridad, vuélvete cenizas y cobra vida en el frío", luego fuego violeta oscuro empezó a formarse alrededor de la espada, el fuego se expandió sobre la misma espada volviéndola una espada hecha enteramente de fuego violeta, Syaoran sonrió y cogió la espada que estaba envuelta en llamas, miro a Ica y siendo más veloz que un rayo apareció flotando atrás de él, Ica se volteó a ver al joven que con su espada estaba a punto de matarlo, Syaoran atacó con su espada al ala de Ica, esta se derritió y el empezó a caer al suelo, pero se pudo sostener en el aire aunque con dificultad por la falta de un ala.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, aún así fallaste, no me has matado cuando tenías la oportunidad.-Dijo Ica soltando una pequeña risa.

-Puede que haya fallado, más tú poder se ha acabado.-Dijo Syaoran

Ica no entendió lo que le dijo y decidió ver hacía el suelo, su sorpresa al ver que la nieve dejaba de cubrir a Tomoyo y que el remolino se había desvanecido, también vio como es que un área de 10 metros estaba vuelta ceniza, pero antes de poder decir algo la ceniza lo cubrió y el se volvió ceniza también.

-No te nos debiste enfrentar Ica…-Dijo Syaoran mientras aterrizaba suavemente en las cenizas.

-Syaoran, gracias por salvarme, más debemos seguir buscando a Sakura.-Dijo Tomoyo sin pensarlo dos veces y su mirada señalaba la gigantesca preocupación que tenía por Sakura, estaba totalmente decidida a encontrarla. Ella miró a Syaoran y luego se fue volando para seguir su camino.

--

-Sakura esta en peligro de unirse a Lucifer y a su padre, si ella va con ellos será más sencillo que la guerra del Cielo y el Infierno comience, a parte de que Sakura pagará con su pureza y vida.-Dijo Yue preocupado pero tranquilo.

En la habitación hubo silencio por unos minutos, se escuchaba el ruido del aire acondicionado y en la mirada de los ahí presentes se notaba el miedo, el temor a lo que ellos ya sabían que podía suceder, todos estaban de acuerdo en que debían encontrar a Sakura y a los demás, más no sabían donde empezar a buscar.

-¿Dónde estas Sakura?-El muñeco de felpa se pregunto en silencio mientras se veía una lágrima caer de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué no pudiste resistir más?

--

Una niñita pequeña de 13 años hincada lloraba profundamente en la oscuridad, sus lágrimas hacían un charco debajo de ella, mientras ella se preguntaba una y otra vez "¿Qué me pasó?".

--

-El Pecado del Saber humano, mientras más saben menos fe poseen, todo tiene una explicación dicen los sabios de este mundo, más no saben algo que yo sí, que su mundo esta por terminar, ya que por tanto poder buscar, por tanto querer aprender terminarán destruyendo el paraíso que se les otorgo y se convertirá en tierra de mi señor…el fuerte se aprovecha del débil, el débil sirve al fuerte para no morir, el fuerte sabe el temor del débil y se aprovecha de eso, y cuando el débil deja de temer, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, terminar con la muerte del fuerte y mandarlo a donde se merece, al Infierno, el paraíso de mi señor…los que más saben más premios poseen, más saber buscan, y cuando no les queda nada por saber, lo usan para destrozo de sus semejantes, para sentirse más poderosos, pero la verdad es que….nunca sabrán tanto como yo ni como mi señor, que sabemos la verdad humana, que si no fuera por el fruto del árbol del conocimiento, todo sería el paraíso del enemigo de mi lord, el paraíso de Dios.-Dijo Sakura, mientras veía como se evaporizaba Ica, el ángel del hielo.-, El Árbol del Conocimiento hizo que el mal y los pecados que existían desde la aparición de Dios se extendieran y contaminaran al humano, llenándolo de conocimientos que no le sirven, matar para vivir, poder para sobrevivir, acabar con todos.

"Mi niña, el saber es un pecado, y yo su dueño, más a ti te guiaré por el saber humano, te enseñaré sus pecados más mortales y aprenderás a matar a aquellos que sepan demasiado"

En ese desierto de hielo Tomoyo y Syaoran seguían estando, volaban en el aire helado y en el suelo nada más que pura nieve, no había señales de vida alguna y el viaje por el desierto parecía no tener fin, en ese momento ellos dos pasaron sobre un río o más bien un gran mar hecho de hielo, había muchas estatuas de hielo sobre el mar, parecían bestias que luchaban en una guerra en la que no habría ganador, se veían algunas ya rotas y entre todas una resaltaba, era una estatua curiosa, parecía que del mismo mar salían unas olas que uno podría jurar no estaban congeladas y que se seguían moviendo tranquilamente sobre el mar, encima de ellas de las mismas olas salía la parte superior de un ángel, parecía por la forma de sus alas que trataba de escapar de algo…y sostenía en su mano un cristal en forma de corazón, era rojo como el fuego y ala vez tan blanco como la nieve…Syaoran bajo para observar tan curioso objeto y Tomoyo le siguió por detrás.

Syaoran como hipnotizado por el cristal, lo tomó, al tomarlo el lago empezó a brillar de un color blanco y la estatua también, la luz encegueció por un momento a Syaoran y a Tomoyo, luego de unos segundos el ángel que era una estatua cobró vida, el lago se descongelo y las demás estatuas cayeron lentamente al fondo del lago.

-¿Quién a tomado el cristal del lago?-Preguntó el ángel mirando a Syaoran detenidamente-¿Has sido tú el que a despertado al lago de su sueño?

-Sí, ¿Algún problema?-Pregunto Syaoran devolviéndole una mirada de enojo.

-No, al contrario, te doy las gracias por despertar a este lago y a mí de ese sueño.-Contestó el ángel sonriéndole amablemente-Para que hayas podido recoger este cristal has de tener una gran magia y bondad en tú corazón, ¿Viniste a buscar a alguien no es así?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó Syaoran confundido. En eso Tomoyo estaba viendo el lago desde arriba, según parecía el lago era un gran hoyo que en el centro tenía un hueco y una piedra en forma de corazón con un remolino rodeándolo.

-Por que solo una persona noble de corazón y de gran valentía que viene cruzando este desierto de hielo en busca de la salvación de un ser querido puede tomar el Cristal del lago de mis manos.-Contestó en ángel.

--

-La razón de que no pudiera resistir tanto fueron esos sueños que tan seguido tenía, esos sueños lentamente consumieron la fuera de Sakura y la redujeron hasta el punto en que tuvo que ceder.-Dijo Eriol contestando la pregunta Kero.

-Yo se donde la podemos encontrar, o aunque sea donde empezar a buscar.-Dijo Yue mientras en su mano aparecía un libro antiguo con las iniciales en la portada C.I.R.-Si estoy en lo correcto, ella, Syaoran y Tomoyo ahora están en el Desierto de Hielo, el camino que lleva hacía la Iglesia Olvidada, y también se como llegar, será fácil ya que estamos todos aquí.

Eriol puso sus manos sobre el suelo y un círculo negro se formó, Yue y los demás hicieron lo mismo, ese círculo creció hasta ocupar toda la estancia. Se escuchaban gemidos que provenían del círculo y este emanaba frialdad.

-¿Listos?-Preguntó Eriol advirtiendo en su voz que este viaje no iba a ser fácil.

-Sí.-Contestaron todos con gran seguridad en su voz.

Todos entraron al círculo y este se cerró.

--

En la inmensa oscuridad de un cuarto solo se observaba una vela prendida sostenida por una niña de 13 años envuelta en una manta negra diciendo "Los mortales no deben llegar al Santuario de mi Señor", la vela se apagó.

--

-Dime noble joven, ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi salvador?-Preguntó acercando su cara a la de Syaoran.

-Me llamó Syaoran, Li Syaoran.-Dijo soltando una sonrisa extraña.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama la joven que esta en el aire?-Volvió a Preguntar el ángel.

.Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji.-Descendió hasta estar parada sobre el lago.-Y estamos buscando a nuestra amiga Sakura Kinomoto.

-Con que Kinomoto…-Dijo el ángel con un gesto pensativo.-Bueno si se trata de ella, no puedo permitirles que pasen de este lago, sufrirán la agonía de la guerra humana…

En las manos del ángel se formaron dos esferas de agua que giraban rápidamente, el las lanzó hacía debajo de Syaoran y Tomoyo y lazos de agua salieron del lago atando a los dos magos.

-Como me hubiera gustado que esto no terminado así queridos amigos, pero no dejaré que interfieran con la misión de Kinomoto.-Dijo el ángel viéndolos fría y graciosamente.

Con un pase de manos antes los ojos de los dos, ellos quedaron profundamente dormidos, los lazos se desvanecieron y los dos cuerpos en reposo cayeron al lago.

El ángel con otro pase de manos congelo el lago en un instante, Syaoran y Tomoyo jamás volverían a despertar de su sueño.

--

"_Querida Sakura…si quieres ser realmente libre y feliz conmigo…debes deshacerte de ese bondadoso espíritu que tienes que retiene todo tú potencial querida niña, deshazte de la dulce niña que tienes dentro de ti, para que seas totalmente perfecta, para que no sufras por el error humano, tú no eres como ellos, tú eres perfecta, tú sabes las lecciones que nadie más sabe, y por eso sufres, por que son verdad, en tú interior lloras por ellos, por que yo no miento con esto, por eso son míos, por que son errores que hayan nacido, por sus pecados y errores humanos se vuelven míos, tú has sufrido mucho por ellos ya, así que Sakura si quieres ya no sufrir y ser una conmigo, mi princesa y mi reina, deshazte de esa dulce niña!"_

-Sí señor…-Dijo Sakura aún desnuda y envuelta en esos signos negros que le cubrían el cuerpo.-Me desharé de mi dolor.

Sakura empezó a brillar de un color rojo intenso y lentamente se vio como su alma se separaba de su cuerpo y formaba otro más, lentamente el cuerpo tomo su forma completa y cayó al suelo…era la bondad de Sakura.

"_Perfecto…ahora no debe salir de aquí"_

_--_

Dos muñecos de felpa estaban tendidos en la nieve y no muy lejos de ahí dos ángeles, uno negro y otro blanco estaban también tendidos sobre unas rocas de hielo, un mago estaba sentado en el centro recobrando la consciencia.

-Bueno, es hora de seguir…-Dijo el joven de ojos color zafiro levantándose de la nieve y sacando su báculo, levantó en brazos a los dos muñecos de felpa y para cuando dio la vuelta los dos ángeles estaban levantándose.-Ahora sí, vámonos.

-Ya que estamos aquí debemos encontrar primero a esos dos.-Dijo el ángel negro.

-Y después debemos hallar a Sakura.-Dijo el otro ángel.

--

-Debo salir de esta guerra cruel…no puedo permanecer aquí, es demasiado doloroso ver esto…-Decía un niño rubio de unos 9 años que estaba escondido en un hueco entre dos rocas, mientras veía que afuera caían bombas y sangre se dispersaba por todos lados. Era de noche y la luna estaba de color rojo sangre, no parecía que esto iría a parar.

En otra parte un niño castaño de ojos cafés de no más de 13 años estaba desmayado a las orillas de un lago donde lo rodeaban muchas plantas y flores en abundancia, tenía en su mano derecha un collar con una espada negra de adorno en ella, mientras no muy lejos de él estaba una niña recostada de 13 años con un cabello sedoso y largo de color violeta, ojos color esmeralda y una piel blanca como la nieve, en su mano derecha tenía una pulsera con una cruz rosa en ella, y en su mano izquierda traía un collar que tenía una espada blanca y resplandeciente como adorno que emanaba dulces sentimientos.

-Despierten, despierten.-Decía una niña de 5 años con un vestido hecho de flores sin mangas que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.-Despierten, despierten.

-Ah…-Dijeron los dos jovencitos.-¿Qué….?

-Bien, ya despertaron, vengan síganme.-Dijo la niña mientras se iba corriendo en línea recta.

Los dos jóvenes se estaban levantando poco a poco y luego de unos segundos recobraron la consciencia y siguieron a la niña, la siguieron hasta un hoyo que estaba en el suelo, la niña se resbaló por ahí y se lograba escuchar el eco de la profundidad del hoyo al oír como la niña reía y gritaba mientras se resbalaba.

Syaoran y Tomoyo se miraron confundidos, Syaoran suspiró y entro en el hoyo, lo siguió Tomoyo detrás.

Syaoran llegó al final del hoyo y su sorpresa al ver como parecía un palacio donde llegó a aterrizar, las paredes eran hechas de mármol, de muchos colores vivos y refinados, de colores café y verde con amarillo, el piso era de mármol también con dibujos de bellas flores, había una lámpara que parecía una fuente colgando en el techo, despedía una luz azul clara que cubría toda la habitación, y justo en frente estaba la niña.

-Auch!-Dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba del piso donde cayo.-Que bello lugar!, ho no lo creo, es tan hermoso!

-Gracias por el cumplido a mi casa.-Dijo la niña despidiendo una sonrisa encantadora.-Me llamó Synaki Kindelio Rusengorg, pero llámenme Synki, y ustedes son?

-Yo me llamó Li Syaoran, un placer conocerte Synki.

-Y yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji.-Dijo Tomoyo mientras volteaba a ver la casa entera.

-Según parece les llamó la atención mi humilde casa.-Dijo Synki mientras miraba las caras de curiosos de Syaoran y Tomoyo.-Es raro encontrar a dos niños de su tamaño aquí y no en la guerra, ya que todos los niños grandes están en la guerra ahora mismo.

-¿Guerra?-Preguntaron los dos confundidos y desorientados.

-¡¿Cómo que no saben de la guerra!?-Preguntó Synki con la cara aterrada haciéndose para atrás, luego empezó a calmarse y dijo.- ¿Ustedes como llegaron aquí? Por que si no saben de la guerra, seguramente no pudieron llegar a esa parte del Bosque sin ningún rasguño. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Bueno no sabemos como llegamos aquí, tan solo despertamos en ese lago donde nos encontraste-Dijo Tomoyo, Syaoran solo asintió.

En ese momento se sintió un gran estruendo y una granada rodó por la entrada de la casa. Synki al instante se puso enfrente de Syaoran y de Tomoyo y puso sus manos enfrente de ella creando un escudo de hojas que brillaban de color verde-limón en forma de círculo, la granada explotó pero el escudo detuvo todo el impacto.

-¿Eres una maga?-Preguntaron Syaoran y Tomoyo a Synki sorprendidos de que pudiera hacer un escudo.

-Sí…con esta guerra todos necesitamos saber usar magia o alguna otra arma para nuestra defensa. ¿Ustedes son magos también?-Preguntó Synki

-Sí…y dime se puede saber donde nos encontramos.-Dijo Tomoyo cambiando de tema.

-Pues este era un hermoso lugar, "El Paraíso Invernal", todo el tiempo era invierno pero aún así era algo tan hermoso pero ahora con la llegada del Ángel del Hielo Eterno se inició esta guerra por esta tierra y ahora todos nos ocultamos y tratamos de ganar y sobrevivir a esta guerra.-Platicó Synki con una mirada seria y recostándose en un sillón que tenía enfrente de ella.

-Ya veo…Syaoran tengo que hablar contigo en privado ¿De acuerdo?-Preguntó Tomoyo mientras tomaba del brazo a Syaoran y lo llevaba al rincón.

-Sí.-Respondió Syaoran.

-Syaoran, se que debemos preocuparnos por salvar a Sakura, pero no sabemos ni como salir de aquí, lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudar a acabar esta guerra ¿no crees?

-Puede que tengas razón Tomoyo, pero aún así solo somos tú y yo contra una guerra que no sabemos cuanto a durado, ¿Crees que podamos ayudar en algo?-Preguntó Syaoran tratando de reflexionar sobre ello.

-En eso tienes razón, pero lo debemos de intentar, además tenemos más poderes y aquí quien sepa, nos pueden ayudar en algo.-Dijo Tomoyo.

-Ok Tomoyo, vamos a tratar de ayudar, pero si encontramos como salir, salimos.-Dijo Syaoran.

-Sí.-

Tomoyo y Syaoran regresaron con Synki.

-Synki ¿Dónde se encuentra ese Ángel del Hielo Eterno?-Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Bueno, él se encuentra en el Templo de Lago de Cristal, él mismo creó ese templo para él, para dominar todo este mundo. ¿Por qué?- Devolvió la pregunta Synki.

-Por que vamos a detenerlo para acabar esta guerra.-Respondió Syaoran inmediatamente.

-Pero…No saben donde esta y además es muy peligroso haya afuera con tantas peleas y con tantos monstruos.-Dijo Synki intentando hacer reflexionar a sus dos compañeros sobre lo que hacían.

-Sabemos que es peligroso, lo superaremos, pero ¿Nos podrías guiar?-Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Bueno…si puedo pero es muy peligroso y no se si deba…-Dudo Synki.

-No te preocupes, los tres nos apoyaremos uno al otro.-Dijo Tomoyo con un tono suave de voz.

-Bueno…Esta bien, vamos los guiaré.-Sonrió Synki y con un pase de manos los envolvió a los tres en hojas y se le tele transportaron.

--

Dos ángeles, un bravo león, una pantera y un joven de 13 años con una capa negra y un gorro negro en forma de cono vuelan sobre un desierto congelado, buscando por horas rodean las mismas zonas y al fin hallaron algo…

-Miren hacía abajo amigos, es…o no….vamos!-Dijo el joven mientras volaba rápidamente en picada, los demás lo siguieron con la velocidad de un rayo, al llegar fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse a una joven, tenía un vestido que le cubría hasta poco debajo de la cintura, el vestido eran como picos de hielo que sobresalían de su cuerpo, sus brazos eran delgados y usaba unos guantes de hielo con cristales en ellos, su cabellera era blanca y en la frente tenía una marca parecida a la de un volcán, solo que esta estaba invertida y en pequeños trozos. Sus ojos irradiaban nada y estaba descalza, sus piernas tan blancas como la nieve.

-¿A qué vienen a molestarme?-Preguntó la jovencita mirando fijo al joven de su misma edad.

-¿Más bien, tú que haces aquí tan solitaria?-Preguntó el joven de ojos color zafiro.

-Voy camino al Lago de Cristal-Dijo la joven sin mucho alboroto.

-Dejadme en paz mal nacido-Dijo un joven rubio de 9 años con ropa desgarrada y un cinturón con bolsas en el.-Devuélvete al Infierno.-El niño saltó hacia atrás logrando esquivar la espada de su atacante.

-Deja de resistir niño-En voz grave dijo un hombre alto y fornido con armadura negra y una espada roja como el fuego.-Aún así esta sellada tú muerte, si no te mató yo te matará mi señor.- Lanzó su espada hacia el pequeño niño y le hizo una herida en el brazo izquierdo, más el niño intentando escapar tomo un polvo de una de las bolsas que tenía y las lanzó enfrente de el, el suelo donde cayó el polvo se volvió lava y esta le impidió el paso al guerrero, aprovechando el niño huyo hacia el bosque.

--

-Se puede saber ¿Qué hacen unos plebeyos como ustedes en el Desierto de Hielo?-Preguntó la niña de vestido de hielo y marca de volcán.

-Nosotros venimos a buscar a nuestros amigos y a salvar a Sakura Kinomoto-Dijo El joven Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Con que buscan a la próxima reina…bueno…los llevaré hacía ella, se donde esta.-Dijo la niña sin mostrar alguna expresión.-Pero a cambio deben darme una pequeña parte de su magia.-Dijo la niña mientras estiraba su mano y tocaba el pecho de Eriol, donde estaba su mano empezó a brillar alrededor de color azul brillante y burbujas pequeñas pasaron por la piel de la niña hasta su pecho, luego de unos segundos quitó el brazo y tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me siento raro.-Dijo Eriol.- ¿Segura qué no nos estas engañando?-Pregunto desconfiadamente.

-Si les estuviera mintiendo no sonreiría, solo los llevaría.-Dijo empezando a seguir su ruta.-Además, si ella se vuelve la reina del maestro, este Desierto será mi Infierno, así que vamos.

-Esta bien, te creo, vamos amigos ya estamos en camino.-Dijo Eriol siguiendo a la niña mientras los otros lo seguían a el.

-¿Crees que no sea una trampa?-Preguntó Kerberos a Yue mientras seguían caminando.

-No lo creo, esa niña no tiene razones para mentir, además…si nos trata de engañar se como remediarlo.-Dijo Yue seriamente mientras apresuraba el paso.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Eriol a la joven.

- Soy Kariko Princess Lady, Pero díganme Kariko.-Dijo aún sin expresar nada.

--

-No puedo creer que tú estabas dentro de mí, con razón era débil.-Dijo Dark Sakura (Es el nombre que le daré a la parte de Sakura que esta en el lado de Lucifer ahora ya que se deshizo de su parte noble, como recordarán, Dark Sakura es Sakura, pero con las marcas en su cuerpo y el botón de cerezo negro en su frente) mientras con un látigo rojo y largo azotaba a Sakura que estaba encadenada de los brazos hacía el techo.

Sakura estaba desnuda y colgando del techo, tenía marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo por los latigazos que Dark Sakura le hacía.

-Otra vez.-

-Aahhhhh-

-Llora Sakura!-

-Aaaaaaahhhh!-

-Por ahora término, pero no te preocupes aún no llega lo mejor.-Dijo Dark Sakura mientras dejaba el látigo en el suelo y desaparecía en las sombras.

Sakura solo miró a su atacante y pensó "¿Eso lo cree yo?" Y se desmayó en sus lágrimas.

--

Syaoran y Tomoyo estaban siguiendo a Synki que los guiaba por el bosque hacía el Templo del Lago de Cristal, miraban a los lados y se veía toda la flora que había, a donde miraran había árboles frondosos y verdes con lianas y ramas que sobresalían, el lugar era toda una selva, pero lo raro es que no había ni un solo animal, ni señal de vida silvestre.

-¿Synki por que no ay animales aquí?-Preguntó Tomoyo

-Bueno, eso es por que ellos huyeron mucho antes de la guerra, ellos se salvaron de esta masacre cruel e inconsciente, nosotros somos quienes sufrimos, más tenemos la esperanza de que si terminamos la guerra ellos volverán.-Synki respondió mientras sus ojos se tornaban brillosos y profundos. Syaoran y Tomoyo callaron y siguieron su camino; Después de unas horas lograron salir del enorme bosque a un claro, voltearon a los lados y ya no había bosque, solo el claro de tierra y pasto, siguieron caminando y después de unos metros sintieron que la tierra vibraba, se detuvieron para percibirlo mejor y notaron que algo grande se acercaba, las vibraciones se hacían más fuertes a cada segundo y se sentía con mayor fuerza, los tres se prepararon para lo peor y luego debajo de sus pies un gran hoyo se formó, de ahí salió un gran escarabajo metálico con tenazas de cangrejo y colmillos de vampiro, este con sus tenazas lanzó a Synki por el aire quien cayo con fuerza pero no se hirió.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa!?-Gritó Tomoyo invocando su espada.

Syaoran invocó su espada y ataco al Escarabajo directamente provocándole una herida en la cabeza, el escarabajo chilló y aturdió a Syaoran que estaba muy cerca de él.

Tomoyo aprovechando el chillido del Escarabajo lanzó su espada hacia su herida con una gran fuerza y velocidad, esta se clavo en su frente y el escarabajo volvió a chillar, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y escarbó un túnel en la tierra desapareciendo de la vista.

-¿Dónde estas?-Se preguntó Tomoyo observando el suelo inmóvil y a Syaoran que se levantaba del suelo algo mareado.- ¡Syaoran, atentó, el escarabajo se metió bajo la tierra!

-Sí, gracias Tomoyo.-Dijo Syaoran elevándose lentamente del suelo y esperando la aparición del escarabajo.

Synki por su parte aunque no estaba herido la caída lo dejo mareado y sin tener noción de lo que había pasado, el camino hacía donde estaban Syaoran y Tomoyo, pero enfrente de el apareció el escarabajo de un salto, Synki retrocedió lentamente mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos del escarabajo, este lo atacó pero Synki lo esquivo rodando debajo de él, el escarabajo volvió a atacar y Synki lo volvió a esquivar; Synki sonrió y sacó una joya verde en forma de estrella que tenía guardada en su vestido y dijo "Alma del Bosque, dame tú estrella", en ese momento el se elevó en el aire y una estrella verde lo cubrió, esta giró cada vez más rápido mientras su vestido cambiaba de ser de flores de varios colores a ser estrellas blancas y verdes alternadamente, su vestido era igual, solo que llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla y era de estrellas, su cabello cambio de ser rubio a ser totalmente blanco y con una diadema con una flor como adorno, tenía unos guantes verdes y blancos con una joya en forma de estrella en cada uno, también tenía unas alas pequeñas blancas que le salían de su espalda descubierta.

-Escarabajo, aléjate de aquí, nuestra misión no es dañarte, pero si insistes tendré que borrar tu existencia.-Dijo Synki en el aire con una mirada fija, decidida y sin malas intenciones en los ojos del escarabajo furioso, el escarabajo lanzó de su boca un ácido verde que rozo a Synki por la cabeza pero sin dañarla.-No me dejas más remedio que eliminarte.-Dijo Synki cerrando sus ojos, puso su mano en dirección hacia el escarabajo furioso, y una luz salio de la joya hacía la palma de la mano de Synki, esta luz creo una esfera del tamaño de su mano y se disparó hacia el escarabajo, en menos de dos segundos la luz alcanzó al escarabajo y este se consumió con la misa luz.

-Ella…Ella-Tartamudearon

-Ella es muy poderosa.-Completaron la frase.

-No quería lastimarlo, pero no me dejo más opción, tenemos que continuar nuestro camino para detener a este maligno Ángel.-Dijo Synki con una mirada decepcionada y triste.

-No te preocupes amiga, además el fue quien nos atacó, nuestra prioridad debe ser detener al Ángel del Hielo Eterno.-Dijo Tomoyo mientras Syaoran miraba atónito a Synki quien resplandecía ante la luz de la Luna.

--

Kariko y los demás caminaban a paso lento por la nieve, cayó la noche y las estrellas y la luna se observaban en el cielo, empezó a hacer mucho más frío.

-Kariko, hace mucho frío. ¿No crees que debemos refugiarnos?-Preguntó Eriol.

-Hmmm….Bueno, está bien.-Dijo Kariko expresando con su voz cierta compasión, paso sus manos por la nieve que se fue levantando poco a poco hasta formar una cueva hecha de hielo macizo, por fuera solo se veía la entrada oscura y las pequeñas paredes de hielo circulares.-Vamos entren, mi casa es su casa.-Dijo entrando a la cueva..

Eriol y los demás se miraron algo confundidos y luego entraron a la cueva, al entrar se sorprendieron de ver que la cueva por dentro era toda una mansión, el piso era de madera de roble y una alfombra café larga y extensa que iba desde la entrada hasta unas escaleras largas que subían hacía una puerta grande hecha de madera tallada con figuras de animales y plantas por todo el marco de la puerta, la perilla era de oro puro con un símbolo en el centro de un volcán invertido; Las paredes también estaban hechas de madera, las adornaban cuadros con marcos de plata de diferentes animales míticos, había velas colgando por toda la mansión y a los lados de la gran escalera había 4 puertas, 2 a los lados y dos atrás, volvieron a ver la inmensa puerta y se abrió, de ahí salió Kariko sonriente.

-Veo que les gusto mí querida casa.-Dijo Kariko bajando por las escaleras.-Si quieren les muestro sus habitaciones.

-¿Aún es más grande?-Preguntaron todos asombrados.

-Bueno, no se si sea grande, grande, pero es mi linda casa y seguramente tienen sueño ¿no?-Preguntó sonriéndoles con cariño

-Bueno, al decir verdad si tenemos algo de sueño…-Dijo Eriol haciendo un pequeño bostezo.

Kariko río suavemente y dijo "Bueno…síganme por favor" Y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta del lado izquierdo de la escalera, los demás la siguieron y ella abrió la puerta, al abrirla se encontraron con un pasillo largo con varias habitaciones.

-Entren a cualquier puerta, cada recámara es diferente y les aseguro serán de su agrado-Dijo Kariko invitándolos a pasar-Y si quieren desayunar o cenar antes de irse a dormir síganme.

--

El niño rubio seguía corriendo por el bosque saltando los arbustos y pasando por debajo de las ramas desesperado, escucho un ruido detrás de el y volteó aún corriendo, en lo que volteaba se tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo lastimándose la rodilla, el niño se quedó inmóvil intentando ver se donde provenía ese ruido, luego un pájaro salió detrás de el silbando.

-Maldita sea.-Dijo el niño mirando rabioso al pájaro.-Solo era un estúpido pájaro.

El niño se levantó y siguió caminando por el bosque.

--

-¿Qué les pareció la cena?-Dijo Kariko viendo a sus invitados terminar su plato de plata.

-¡Estuvo exquisito!-Gritó Kero con la panza apunto de estallarle.

-Sí, estuvo delicioso, gracias por la comida Kariko-Dijo Spi tomando una pequeña servilleta y limpiándose la boca.

-¡Otro plato más por favor!-Gritó Kero levantando su plato vació al aire.

-Kerberos, confórmate con ese plato, somos invitados y no debemos molestar a nuestra anfitriona.-Dijo Eriol regañando a Kero.

Kariko río suavemente tapándose la boca con la mano y dijo "No te preocupes Eriol, mi casa es su casa, aquí hagan lo que deseen, solo que si quieren más comida sírvanse ustedes y recuerden en la mañana seguimos nuestro camino ¿de acuerdo?"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Las sillas donde estaban sentados eran también de madera (¿Cómo eran?, se los dejo a su imaginación n-n), la mesa era larga y redonda, en medio había un candelero pintado de bronce con velas aromatizantes ya encendidas, la habitación eran de tamaño mediano y encima de ellos habían más candeleros con velas aromatizantes.

Kero apareció de nuevo en la mesa con un gran plato de carne, dulces, y un vaso de limonada fría y empezó a devorarlo todo tan rápido como puedo.

Después de que terminó Kero de comer, empezaron a platicar un poco.

-Kariko, desde hace un tiempo tengo la duda en mente de ¿Cómo sabes tú lo de que Sakura puede ser la reina de Lucifer?-Preguntó Yue mirando seriamente a Kariko.

-Aquí todos lo sabemos, y sabemos la historia y la leyenda del "Pecado del Saber y la Reina Pura", la pregunta sería ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes?-Regresó la Pregunta a Yue poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos en sus mejillas.-Me gustaría saber como lo sabes tú.

Yue suspiro y dijo "Bueno, no les puedo contar toda la historia si no hasta encontrar a todos, pero la razón de que se sobre todo esto, es que ya lo viví"

-Que mal…me hubiera gustado oír tú historia,-Dijo Kariko haciendo un gesto de niña caprichuda- pero aún así, si lo viviste, sabes como puede terminar si no la rescatan a tiempo ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Kariko cambiando a una mirada seria y preocupada.

-Todos lo sabemos.-Dijo Eriol interrumpiendo la conversación.

-A mí lo único que me interesa es rescatar a mi querida Sakura, y no descansaré hasta encontrarla-Dijo Kero haciendo "ò.ó"

-Lo comprendo, bueno es hora de irnos a dormir que mañana vamos a desayunar Hot Cakes y seguir nuestro camino-Dijo Kariko sonriente mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Bueno, vámonos.-Dijo Eriol.

Mientras Caminaban Rubí Moon le dijo a Spinel "No confió mucho en esta niña Spinel, sabe más de lo que nos dice, y Yue sabe que sabe ella, esto me esta dejando confundida Spi."

-Yo también estoy confundido Rubí, pero debemos confiar en Eriol, el dice que todo estará bien.- Dijo Spinel tratando de calmar a Rubí.

-Bueno, esta bien Spi, confiaremos en Eriol.-Dijo Rubí mientras lanzaba un gran bostezo y se dirigía a escoger una habitación.

Eriol escogió la primer habitación y entró, la habitación era espaciosa y tenía una chimenea con un fuego ya encendido, la luz de la luna pasaban por una ventana grande con cortinas elegantes media abiertas de color café, había un sillón rojo que lucía muy cómodo, una cama grande estaba en medio de dos paredes con una cortina roja con decorado dorado a su alrededor, Eriol se acercó y la abrió, la cama era tamaño King Size, las almohadas tenían forma de lunas menguantes, y lunas llenas, la colcha era de estrellas.

Kerberos entró en la que estaba enfrente de la de Eriol y su cuarto era mediano con una cama hecha a la medida del pequeño Kero, la habitación estaba decorada con peluches, y muchas almohadas de dulces por todos, lados, Kero esbozó una gran sonrisa y empezó a saltar de almohada en almohada.

Rubí y Spinel entraron en la habitación de Eriol y encontraron a Eriol ya dormido en la cama; los dos sonrieron y se recostaron junto a él.

Kariko subió las escaleras, sonrió dulcemente y entró a su habitación.

Yue decidió entrar en la habitación que estaba a lado de la de Kero, entró y se encontró un cuarto con vista hacia el cielo, vio las estrellas y la luna que estaba llena, no había cama, solo un sillón hecho a su medida, Yue se sentó en el y contempló las estrellas; El cuarto no era nada extraordinario, solo era un cuarto con vista hacia el cielo, un sillón para contemplarlo, y varios cojines con forma de luna rodeando todo el cuarto.

Yue se quedó mirando las estrellas y empezó a recordar el momento en que Sakura fue elegida "La Reina del Saber"


	3. El Recuerdo de Yue Cap 1

_**El Bosque de la Verdad**_

_**El Pecado del Saber**_

_**El Recuerdo de Yue**_

Todo empezó unos meses después de que Sakura capturó y transformó la carta Esperanza, Eriol nos invitó a todos (Yo, Kerberos, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling y Touya) a que fuéramos a un día de campo fuera de la ciudad cerca de unas ruinas antiguas de una granja. Sakura aceptó ir y nos dijo a nosotros que un avión nos esperaría en la mañana para ir a Londres, todos se emocionaron y fueron corriendo a sus casas para empacar.

En la noche, Sakura yo y Kerberos nos pusimos a platicar un poco mientras Kerberos le peinaba el cabello a Sakura en su pijama.

-Va a ser muy divertido ir a un día de campo en Londres, estoy entusiasmada por ir.- Dijo Sakura sonriendo. – ¿Verdad que sí Yue?

Miré a Sakura y asentí con la cabeza. Luego de un rato Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida, la pobre dejo su maleta a medio empacar y yo y Kerberos decidimos terminar de empacar sus maletas. En lo que poníamos la ropa alguien tocó la ventana, volteamos y sorprendidos con lo que vimos nuestras miradas se pusieron fijas en la ventana y pudimos observar brevemente una sombra que venía, lo que vimos ese día nos dejo aterrorizados, sentimos una gran tristeza y un odio y rencor muy inmenso…esa noche juramos proteger a Sakura en el viaje a Londres…

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y vi que en la ventana había un pequeño libro con un moño de adorno, lo tomé y le quite el moño, parecía nuevo, era de color café claro, no tenía título, lo abrí y el libro estaba en blanco, pero cuando lo iba a cerrar se empezó a escribir el libro y decía:

"_Bienvenido Querido lector, desde ahora le confieso que este libro no es como ninguno que ha leído puesto que este libro como ya lo habrá notado, esta en blanco, no se preocupe el libro en sí es muy interesante y tiene lecciones que usted aprenderá conforme lo lea. ¿Cómo leerlo?, bueno, eso depende de usted, conforme lo que haga se irá escribiendo una nueva hoja de mí vida."_

Ahí se detuvo el escrito, cerré el libro y lo voltee, atrás en la esquina derecha estaba escrito con letra negra el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto. Voltee a ver a Sakura que estaba durmiendo placidamente, deje el libro donde estaba y baje a prepararme un desayuno, mi mente me advertía que algo malo iba a pasar pero al ver el libro sentía que esto iba a ser un bien para todos. Hoy en día las cosas no marchan bien, Sakura esta encarcelada, Syaoran y Tomoyo están perdidos, y Nosotros estamos en la casa de una niña extraña que nos guía supuestamente hacía Sakura, y todo eso ocurrió por no saber como manejar la situación que se nos presentaron en ese viaje a Londres.

Bueno, ya en el avión, Sakura corrió a buscar un asiento junto a la ventana, ese día ella vestía unas sandalias con una flor como adorno, un vestido rosa con un moño en la cintura y un gorro de campo, se veía muy hermosa y el mocoso de Syaoran penó lo mismo, el se sentó junto a Sakura en el Avión, el tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla, unos zapatos blancos y una camiseta sencilla, blanca con el adorno de una espada por detrás, ellos dos…lo admito, se ven lindos juntos, pero sigue siendo un mocoso, como decía, ellos dos se sentaron juntos y Kerberos estaba escondido en la mochila que traía Tomoyo acompañada de Meiling; Tomoyo estaba idéntica a Sakura con la misma ropa y en cuanto a Meiling, ella parecía que venía a un combate o algo por el estilo ya que llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas con una raya de color oro por en medio con botones, un pantalón blanco con los bordes también de color oro y unos zapatos deportivos pequeños color blanco con oro, la Combatiente de oro diría yo. Touya decidió viajar en otro avión que salía después de su trabajo, por lo que no lo vimos en el transcurso del avión.

El libro desapareció misteriosamente antes de que Sakura se despertara, y bueno hasta ese momento no se había aparecido, pero el viaje iba a ser largo y todos se dieron el lujo de echarse una siesta menos yo, yo me quedé observando a todos dormir placidamente, Syaoran se había recostado sobre el hombro de Sakura y Sakura se recostó sobre su cabeza, en lo que dormían el libro apareció en las piernas de Sakura, pensaba tomar el libro, pero no quería despertarla, por lo que deje el libro donde estaba y me quede sentado, el viaje era largo, pero la música de fondo era relajante y hermosa, en todo el viaje pusieron melodías como Raúl di blassio-piano, el cóndor pasa, y demás, canciones para quedarse pensando, o durmiendo mientras escuchaba tan bella melodía, no quise dormirme, pero cerré los ojos y me puse a escuchar las melodías por mí cabeza todo el camino.

Abrí los ojos y el libro apareció en mis rodillas, estaba algo sorprendido y decidí ver que más había dentro.

"_Hoy viajo a la granja de mis abuelos en Londres, mis hermanos dicen que la granja es muy bonita, yo solo se que ahí ay animales y voy a jugar todo el día con ellos. Mis hermanos son muy bellas personas, son amables, amistosos, aser…aser…asertivos, creo que así se dice y también saben valorar toda la vida, me encanta tener a dos hermanos como ellos. _

_Primero esta mi hermanita Giovanna de unos 12 años, es apenas 2 años mayor que yo, y bueno, ella es muy hermosa, el cabello rubio, de piel blanquita, ojos verde brillantes, una estatura pequeña y tierna, unas manos suaves, pies pequeños y lindos. Y Mi hermanito Giovanni de 13 años, igualmente es pelo rubio, piel blanquita, un poquitito más alto que mi hermanita, pero también es un encanto con todos y sabe cuando debe hablar y cuando callar._

_Ah, perdón, no me presente, yo soy Keilin, tengo 10 años, tengo el pelo castaño y ojos azules, soy un poco alta como mi hermano, pero tengo las manos y pies de mi hermanita y hoy vamos a ir a la granja de mi abuelo, me pregunto ¿Cómo será?"_

Ahí se acababa el escrito, volví a cerrar el libro y me puse a pensar la razón de que el libro aparezca y desaparezca y el por que del que estuviera aquí.

Antes de que pudiera voltear a ver el libro, esté ya había desaparecido, suspire, el libro volvió a desaparecer, que mal…bueno decidí entonces dormir hasta que aterrizará el avión.

Escuche en ese momento la voz de Sakura, no entendía lo que decía, por lo que abrí los ojos.

-Yue, ya llegamos, es hora de visitar las Ruinas de Eriol- Me dijo Sakura con su típica sonrisa hermosa.-

Me levanté y ví entonces que el avión estaba vacío, solo quedábamos yo y Sakura a bordo de ese avión.

-¿Tanto tiempo me dormí?- Pregunté atónito.

-Sí, pero no importa, bajemos que ya nos espera Eriol- Dijo Sakura bajando del avión.

Yo la seguí y al bajar ví a Eriol vestido con una camiseta azul con el dibujo de una estrella, traía unos shorts de mezclilla y unos zapatos para correr. Los demás estaban platicando y Eriol los interrumpió.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, es hora de irnos-Dijo mientras caminaba hacía una camioneta negra grande.

-Yue, primera vez que veo que estas al último de algo-Me dijo una voz aguda pero dulce al oído, volteé para ver quien era y era Rubi-Moon.

-No sé que pasó conmigo hoy en realidad, lo que me preguntó es cuando llegará Touya-Le respondí.

-Hablo por teléfono, dijo que nos veía en las ruinas.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacía la camioneta.

Entonces volví a escuchar una voz aún más aguda, como si proviniera de un objeto molesto.

-Yue, no te olvides de mí.-Me dijo Spinel, lo miré y lo salude, luego nos fuimos los dos a la camioneta seguido de todos los demás.

Llegamos a un campo abierto, no se veía nada alrededor, y entonces cuando Eriol bajo de la camioneta dijo.

-A partir de ahora vamos a caminar hacía las ruinas, están en la cima de esa colina.- Dijo señalando una colina que estaba atravesando un bosque.

-Eriol, pero nos llevará un día entero llegar.- Dijo Syaoran reclamándole.

-Exacto, vamos a dormir en la intemperie, será una experiencia "interesante"- Dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos estamos algo confundidos, pero también Eriol nos dijo que había un camino de piedra que llevaba a la colina, por lo que no nos perderíamos si lo seguíamos, se calmaron un poco todos y empezaron el viaje; Eriol llevaba una maleta grande con provisiones y un botiquín de emergencia, también el nos guió a través del bosque.

Estábamos caminando siguiendo el camino de piedra, todos parecían estar de muy buen ánimo para caminar y seguir adelante, pero en eso Meiling tropezó y se torció el tobillo. Eriol fue corriendo y sacó de su maleta el botiquín de emergencias, de ahí sacó unas vendas y se las puso cuidadosamente a Meiling. Se estaba haciendo tarde y decidieron acampar ahí, todos ayudaron a hacer la tienda que trajo este Eriol, era enorme y parecía una casa, estaba dividida en 3 recámaras, ya cuando se hacía de noche Syaoran y Eriol salieron a buscar leña, Sakura se fue a buscar comida al bosque y Tomoyo se quedó con Meiling en la tienda, yo estaba en la recámara de enseguida y empezaron a platicar.

-Tomoyo, gracias por quedarte conmigo pero deberías acompañar a Sakura a conseguir comida, me preocupa que este sola.-

-Ella se sabe defender bien, además necesitas mi ayuda, déjame ver lo que te paso, iré por el botiquín de Eriol-

-Ya vine, a ver, déjame quitarte los vendajes- Decía Tomoyo- Bueno, no esta tan mal, solo es cuestión de que te ponga un poco de esta pomada y estará todo listo-

-¡Arde!- Escuche gritar a Meiling

-Así funciona, bueno, ahora te pondré otros vendajes-

Era típico de Tomoyo preocuparse por sus amigos, ella era una buena amiga. Me acosté y entonces ví ahí tirado el libro de nuevo, lo abrí para echarle un nuevo vistazo, pero en esta ocasión no había nada escrito en el libro, me pareció curioso y lo hojee un poco, al final del libro ví una palabras escritas.

"_Cuando las enseñanzas del libro se habrán, ponte atento a las señales que te manda, que son la Salvación y Perdición de tú propia existencia mí querido lector"_

Al leer esas palabras me quede pensando, estaba pensando en que cuando lo pudiera leer de nuevo, tenía que poner atención, que Sakura dependía de ese libro…

Escuché que Sakura y los demás estaban gritando, salí de la tienda y ví que estaban corriendo de regreso a la tienda, busqué de que corrían pero no veía nada.

-Sakura ¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunté.

-Yue, necesitaré de todos, ha venido otra entidad a buscarnos…- Me respondió Sakura mientras miraba su pulsera.- Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, Yue, Kero, Eriol, preparémonos.

En un instante todos estaban listos para lo que viniera a verse, Sakura tenía su báculo y yo y Kerberos estábamos atentos a lo que estaba por venir, luego se sintió un gran temblor, Sakura y los demás se tambalearon y cayeron al suelo, en eso los árboles se destrozaron y los pedazos pequeños como púas de la madera salieron volando en dirección hacía nosotros, Sakura invocó la Carta Escudo y los pedazos de madera se rompieron al contacto.

Más árboles empezaron a destrozarse y más pedazos de madera en forma de púas nos atacaban, pero aún no había señales del atacante, Sakura se estaba cansando de tanto usar la carta Escudo, pero estaba resistiendo muy bien. Eriol estaba mirando a Sakura intrigado, pero no se quedo ahí solamente, en un movimiento rápido salió del escudo y con su báculo invocó a Spinel-Sun a su forma original, y Spinel lanzó un gigantesco rayo hacía los árboles, estos se quemaron rápidamente y dejaron ver al monstruo que estaba haciendo esto.

Era una gigantesca masa de color rojo con esferas blancas a su alrededor y una gran esfera azul en su interior que de ella salían ramas azules que estaban dentro de la transparente masa roja.

Esta masa lanzó sus esferas blancas hacía nosotros, Sakura seguí haciendo escudo, pero las esferas lo traspasaron y atravesaron el cuerpo de Sakura una por una sin provocarle algún daño, luego el escudo desapareció y las esferas se volvieron azules también. Yo fui a ver como estaba Sakura y ella me dijo que bien, pero que sentía que le habían quitado parte de su magia, entonces ví las esferas azules en el cielo y estas tomaron forma de diamantes, 10 diamantes para ser preciso.

Estos diamantes regresaron a la masa roja y toda esta se redujo a una pequeña masa azul con la figura humana de Sakura, tenía ojos blancos y en su mano derecha estaba un diamante blanco también, esta masa lanzó ese diamante como si fuera un misil hacía Sakura, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, Spinel-Sun había quemado el diamante con un rayo. Eriol tenía la mirada fija en la masa y se puso a unos metros de ella, entonces el signo del sol apareció bajo sus pies y bajo la masa azul apareció otro tipo de signo que no logré distinguir, estaban preparándose para tener una batalla, Syaoran vio la cara de Eriol y fue corriendo a apoyarlo, pero le dijo a Sakura y a nosotros que nos alejáramos, que esta masa podía robar la magia de nosotros con un toque, por lo que decidimos esperar atrás.

La masa azul vio a Sakura y a mí cubriéndola con mis alas, también vio a Kerberos que la miraba con rabia, esta masa esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y miró fijamente a Eriol y a Syaoran.

Esta masa saltó y de sus manos salió una espada blanca reluciente, entonces fue a atacar a Syaoran, pero Syaoran sacó su espada y repelió su ataque, la masa inmediatamente fue corriendo directamente hacía mí, pero Eriol la detuvo con su báculo y con un rayo azul que salió de su mano aventó a la masa hacía el cielo, Syaoran saltó y de su espada salieron llamaradas de fuego que cubrieron a la masa azul que cayó al suelo envuelta en llamas.

Creímos que estaba derrotada pero no fue así, la masa se levantó y un diamante rojo apareció en su mano, del diamante salió una espada roja brillante y empezó a hablar en voz alta.

-En el mundo del Pecado que es este, se debe eliminar a la Diosa del Saber, para que el equilibrio no se rompa y se siga el balance entre el bien y el mal, sí la Diosa del Saber prevalece, las pruebas del Señor se detendrán, el Saber corromperá al mundo, ya el mundo esta en caos, el humano destroza al humano y destroza su paraíso con sus máquinas del retroceso y su ambición interminable, el humano no prevalecerá mucho tiempo en el mundo, ya que el mundo en el que vive lo esta matando, el Humano no ve el progreso, el humano esta en retroceso, y la Diosa del Saber solo lo hará más rápido, se debe aniquilar a la Diosa del Saber.-

Al decir esto con su espada se lanzó sobre mí, yo contra ataque con mi poder mágico haciéndola retroceder.

-Tú bien sabes que también hay otra opción para que el mundo no llegue a su fín, sabes que la bondad y la humildad del pasado hará que el mundo avance en su vida, tú sabes que aquel Bosque te someterá a las pruebas más crueles, pero sabes que necesitas superar tú propio mundo para salvar al mundo donde habitas, pero tienes miedo y la Diosa del Saber deberá aniquilarse por el miedo.-

Syaoran desde atrás con su espada partió a la mitad a la masa azul y esta desapareció dejando una nota en el suelo.

"_Aprendiendo a controlar lo que sabes, sabrás que el Pecado del Saber tantas cosas no es tan cruel si es que usas ese saber y ese don para el bien del Universo"_

En el cielo nocturno las estrellas empezaron a aparecer después de destruir a ese ente azul, Sakura estaba débil por que gasto toda su magia en controlar a ese ente, pero sabíamos que no había acabado, ya que se sentía la presencia de más entes como ese alrededor, estábamos atentos a cualquier cosa que se presentará adelante, pero decidimos descansar para reponer las fuerzas.

Antes de irnos a dormir Eriol hizo una fogata y cocinamos lo que trajimos de la casa, traíamos carne enlatada y frijoles enlatados, por lo que eso comimos, en lo que comíamos empezamos a platicar un rato y bueno como siempre en esas noches, Eriol salió con una historia de fantasmas, pero Sakura no sabía nada por el momento.

-Bueno, cuentan por los alrededores, que en las ruinas a donde vamos a ir el día de campo existen fantasmas de las épocas de las guerras, se dice que por ahí rondan los fantasmas de dos niños, un niño y una niña que juegan felices en la mañana, pero por la noche se atemorizan ya que ahí cayó una bomba y los asesino a todos al instante, y se dice también que por estos alrededores habita un fantasma que te toca la cabeza por detrás.-

Voltee a ver a Sakura y ella estaba temblando del miedo, luego ví que atrás de ella estaba Touya que por fin llegaba y le agarró la cabeza, Sakura echó un grito tremendo que espanto a todos ahí, luego voltearon a ver y vieron que era Touya, Sakura se enojo y le pegó un punta pie, Touya se molestó y le dijo a Sakura.

¿Así es la manera de darle la bienvenida a tú hermano monstruo?- Dijo Touya molestó.

Pues tú me asustaste hermano, eres muy malo- Dijo Sakura poniendo sus manos debajo de su mentón con los ojos bien abiertos.

Bueno, a partir de ese momento empezamos a contar chistes y demás, todos nos divertimos esa noche, y bueno luego todos se fueron a dormir menos yo, yo me quede afuera viendo las estrellas y preguntándome una sola cosa.

"¿Qué era ese libro y quiénes eran esos entes?"

Comentarios del Autor: Bueno, bueno, ya después de un largo, largo rato de no subir un capítulo, ahora aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, bueno esta vez actualizaré más seguido ya que tengo que escribirlo para la escuela XD, jejeje, espero les agrade, ahora trataré de actualizar semanalmente o antes, bueno me despido por el momento, hasta pronto mis queridos Fic-Lectores, los quiero a todos.


End file.
